Thorïn & Cie - La Quête - Tome 1
by Thorin-0akenshield
Summary: La Quête d'Érébor, vous la connaissez... En êtes-vous si sûrs ? Venez donc vérifier... Tous les nains, magiciens et hobbits de la compagnie... et d'autres. Tome 1 terminé sur papier. Upload tous les jeudis.
1. De la place de cette fic dans les fanfic

**Disclaimer :** Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Le film Le Hobbit, un Voyage Inattendu et le livre The Hobbit, or There and Back Again, sont la propriété de la Warner Bros Pictures, des éditions Stock, de John Ronald Reuel Tolkien et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.

**Rating :** Pour tous ceux qui veulent / peuvent lire du Hobbit.

**Genre :** Drama / Family / Tragedy/Romance…

**Personnages :** Les quatorze composant la compagnie, plus Gandalf, et tous ceux qu'ils croiseront, d'après le film ou le livre, et parfois les deux, alors que d'autres non.

**Situation temporelle :** Commence par un rapide rappel de la création du monde et l'histoire des Nains en terre du milieu, jusqu'à... eh bien, je n'ai pas encore décidé. Après la bataille des Cinq Armées, c'est certains.

**Changements de situation :** Une autre personne, OC, viendra se greffer à la quête d'Érébor.

**Autres :** Je répondrai aux reviews de ceux et celles qui ont un compte par MP, et aux autres au chapitre suivant (avant le début du chapitre).

**Date :** 10 Avril 2013

* * *

Bon, allez, je me lance…

J'avais honnêtement pensé publier cette fiction après la sortie du troisième film.

Mais je sais combien j'aime avoir de nouvelles histoires sur le site, et je sais qu'il en est pareil pour vous (sinon vous ne seriez pas en train de me lire).

Je tente donc une fiction, qui se base à la fois sur le livre et le film, et qui reprend la Quête d'Érébor. Un peu facile, me direz-vous, surtout que j'ai repris quelques passages du livre. Mais il faut bien une base, et je vous promets que beaucoup de choses vont changer par rapport à l'histoire originale.

* * *

Cela ne va pas vous plaire, mais ma fiction sera coupée en trois parties, ou tout du moins en deux, parce que j'ai besoin du second film pour savoir quels changements Peter Jackson aura fait par rapport au bouquin. Cela veut dire qu'un jour, à la fin d'un chapitre, vous verrez, à la date du prochain chapitre, "Après la sortie du second film, rendez-vous en janvier 2014".

* * *

Oui, il y aura des changements, des morts avant, bien avant la fin, et pas ceux que vous voudriez.

Il y aura des désaccord, des hurlements, des crises de colère, d'angoisse, des batailles rangées au sein même de la compagnie...

Il y aura des aventures qui permettront de creuser les caractères des personnages.

Il y aura un peu d'OOC, bien que je vous jure que je vais essayer de le limiter, d'ailleurs je retravaille mes chapitres depuis quelques jours pour ne pas rendre les personnages – en général – et Gandalf et Thorïn – en particulier – trop guimauve, mais Dieu sait que ce n'est pas facile d'entrer dans la tête d'un magicien qui a des milliers d'années derrière lui… Ceci dit, je hais les OOC dans le genre d'histoire qui sera la mienne, ça devrait donc limiter les chapitres cucul la praline...

Il y aura une petite nouvelle, et oui, ce sera une femme… enfin, une naine (non, pas une elfe^^), et simplement parce que je suis du sexe féminin, et qu'il est plus facile pour moi d'écrire ce qu'il y a dans un cerveau féminin que masculin… et puis, avouons-le, cela permettra quelques qui pro quo avec tellement de mâles à ses côtés…

Concernant lesdits qui pro quo, je suis navrée pour certaines et certains, mais il n'y aura jamais de M, de lemons, mais il y aura de l'amour. De l'amour fraternel, de l'amour familial au sens large, de l'amour d'amitié, de l'amour ''amoureux'', mais je vous laisse découvrir cela. Bien évidemment, il y aura également jalousie, haine, amertume...

Bien sûr, vous verrez qu'il y a tout de même une intrigue à propos de mon personnage, ma naine. Et tout sera révélé en temps voulu… en tout cas je l'espère, sinon cela voudra dire que vous aurez abandonné cette lecture…

* * *

Bien, bien, bien, je crois que si je continue, je vais écrire pour ne rien dire (comment ça c'est déjà le cas depuis un moment ?!)

* * *

De manière pratique, je vais publier une fois par semaine, le mercredi, dans la journée.

Je répondrai aux reviews avant de publier, le mercredi, donc, par MP pour ceux qui ont un compte, et avant le nouveau chapitre pour ceux qui n'ont pas de comptes.

* * *

Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dis. J'espère que vous aimerez, et que vous serez patients, que vous me direz ce qui ne vous plait pas forcément (je sais que vous me direz ce qui vous plaît^^).

* * *

**/!\ SI VOUS NE LISEZ PAS LE RESTE, LISEZ CECI SVP /!\**

**Le premier chapitre est un gros morceau ennuyeux, car il retrace rapidement (si, je vous jure que c'est rapide, j'ai compulsé des tonnes de pages Wikipedia pour avoir ça !) l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu. Même si vous la connaissez par cœur, lisez, car j'ai CHANGÉ DES CHOSES, qui vous empêcheraient de comprendre certaines conversations dans la fiction. **

**Pour vous récompenser d'avoir lu le premier chapitre, je vous mets tout de suite le second !**

* * *

**À très vite**

**[Thorine]**


	2. Introduction

**Disclaimer :** Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Le film Le Hobbit, un Voyage Inattendu et le livre The Hobbit, or There and Back Again, sont la propriété de la Warner Bros Pictures, des éditions Stock, de John Ronald Reuel Tolkien et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.

**Rating :** Pour tous ceux qui veulent / peuvent lire du Hobbit.

**Genre :** Drama / Family / Tragedy/Romance…

**Personnages :** Les quatorze composant la compagnie, plus Gandalf, et tous ceux qu'ils croiseront, d'après le film ou le livre, et parfois les deux, alors que d'autres non.

**Situation temporelle :** Commence par un rapide rappel de la création du monde et l'histoire des Nains en terre du milieu, jusqu'à... eh bien, je n'ai pas encore décidé. Après la bataille des Cinq Armées, c'est certains.

**Changements de situation :** Une autre personne, OC, viendra se greffer à la quête d'Érébor.

**Autres :** Je répondrai aux reviews de ceux et celles qui ont un compte par MP, et aux autres au chapitre suivant (avant le début du chapitre).

**Date :** 10 Avril 2013

* * *

**Introduction**

* * *

Au commencement, fut Eru Ilúvatar.

Il créa les Halles ou Salles Intemporelles, où il choisit de demeurer.

Il créa le Feu Secret, ou Flamme Impérissable, qui garantissait le libre arbitre.

Il créa ensuite Eä, l'Univers.

Grace à la Flamme, il créa ensuite les Ainur, les Enfants de la Pensée d'Ilúvatar, les être les plus puissants de la création.

Eru leur transmit des connaissances. Ainsi, chaque Ainur reçut la compréhension de la partie de l'esprit d'Ilúvatar à partir de laquelle il avait été créé. Les seules exceptions furent Melkor et son frère, Manwë, les plus grands des Ainur, qui reçurent une partie des dons de tous les autres. Ilúvatar les instruisit dans l'art de la musique, jusqu'à ce qu'il les réunisse tous pour créer la Musique des Ainur : l'Ainulindalë qui créa la Vision d'Ilúvatar.

Les Ainur chantèrent longtemps, seuls ou en petits groupes, puisque chacun entendait seulement la partie de la pensée d'Ilúvatar de laquelle il procédait, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci leur communique un thème dans lequel ils devaient chanter en harmonie. Ainsi, ils s'enfermèrent dans les Halles Intemporelles, et commencèrent à créer le Monde.

Une fois qu'ils eurent commencé, et à mesure que la chanson avançait, Melkor commença à inclure dans sa partie des pensées propres qui ne lui avaient pas été communiquées par Ilúvatar. Dans le cadre de ses tentatives, il avait attiré de plus faibles Ainur vers lui, ce qui finit par créer une discordance dans le thème principal d'Eru. Ilúvatar se leva en souriant, élevant sa main gauche, de sorte qu'un nouveau thème commença à résonner. Malgré cela, la discordance provoquée par Melkor prédomina et de nouveau Ilúvatar se leva, cette fois sérieux, et de sa main droite fit sonner un troisième thème. Celui-ci ne fut pas non plus capable d'éteindre la discordance et Ilúvatar se leva pour la dernière fois, agacé, et des deux mains fit entendre un nouvel accord qui mit un terme à la musique de la création du Monde. Pourtant, ces tentatives n'avaient pas bouleversé véritablement la musique, mais seulement élaboré les intentions initiales d'Eru. La Musique prit de la profondeur et de la beauté, précisément à cause de la lutte et de la tristesse des harmonies de Melkor et des rectifications qui furent mises en place.

La Grande Musique des Ainur était un modèle pour l'ensemble de l'histoire et de la création matérielle de la Terre du Milieu. Ce modèle a d'abord été chanté, puis l'univers a été fait à son image, mais les corruptions de Melkor étaient visibles dans tout ce qui fut créé.

Ilúvatar conduisit ensuite les Ainur hors de sa demeure et ils virent comment la musique, au sortir du Vide, avait créé le Monde et comment l'histoire de celui-ci se trouvait maintenant transcrite devant eux. De cette façon, ils virent l'arrivée des Enfants d'Ilúvatar, les Elfes et les Hommes, créés par le troisième thème, et beaucoup des Ainur désirèrent aller dans le monde afin de le préparer pour eux. Ilúvatar, sachant que les Ainur désiraient que le monde ne fût pas seulement une vision, le rendit réel. Ainsi, le Monde, Arda, fut créé, et le Feu Secret fut placer en son centre.

* * *

Le Premier Âge débuta.

Après la création, de nombreux Ainur s'installèrent sur Arda. Les plus puissants d'entre eux étaient appelés Valar, et les autres, qui agirent comme leurs partisans et leurs adjoints, ont été appelés Maïar. Ils se mirent immédiatement à la commande de l'Univers et d'Arda, selon leur compréhension des thèmes d'Eru. Melkor et ses partisans, les Balrog – Maïar corrompus – se mirent à ruiner et défaire tout ce que les autres faisaient. Il fut le premier Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il voulait détruire les Enfants d'Ilúvatar et tout ce qui dans Arda n'était pas de sa propre réalisation. Il voulait régner sur Arda tout entière, refusant de prêter allégeance à Manwë, son frère, le premier des Rois.

Chacun des Valar était attiré par un aspect particulier du monde qui devint le centre de leurs pouvoirs. Melkor élabora l'extrême et de terribles violences comme de grands froids, la canicule, les tremblements de terre, des déchirures et ruptures, les ténèbres, la lumière brûlante et bien d'autres.

Après une première guerre menée par les Valar contre Melkor, la Valië (femme Valar) Yavanna planta en Terre du Milieu ses graines et demanda à son conjoint, le Vala (homme Valar) Aulë de construire deux lampes puissantes pour éclairer le monde. La Valië Varda – reine des Valar et femme de Manwë – les remplit de lumière, Manwë les consacra et les deux lampes furent ensuite placées sur deux hauts piliers au nord et au sud du Monde. La lampe du nord fut appelée Illuin et celle du sud, Ormal. Les graines de Yavanna commencèrent à germer grâce à la lumière des lampes, et ainsi apparurent sur Arda l'herbe, la mousse, les fougères et les arbres, plus abondants dans les régions centrales de la Terre du Milieu, où les lumières des deux lampes se mêlaient. C'est à cet endroit que les Valar établirent leur demeure, sur l'île d'Almaren.

Arda ne semblait pouvoir jamais se réaliser sous une forme stable, parce que Melkor détruisait au fur et à mesure que les Valar construisaient, jusqu'à ce que le Vala Tulkas entrât en Eä et fît pencher la balance. Chassé par Tulkas, Melkor plana dans l'obscurité, aux confins d'Arda. Il attendit le moment opportun et lorsque Tulkas fut distrait, Melkor ré-entra dans Arda. Il construisit deux sombres forteresses dans le nord de la Terre du Milieu, à l'insu des Valar : Utumno, ainsi qu'Angband. Il attaqua et détruisit les Deux Lampes, qui, à l'époque, étaient les seules sources de lumière. L'île d'Almaren, la première maison des Valar sur Terre, fut détruite dans la violence de la chute des lampes.

Arda fut plongée dans l'obscurité.

Après la chute des lampes, les Valar quittèrent la Terre du Milieu pour se réfugier en Aman, à l'extrême ouest. Le pays où ils s'installèrent et qu'ils fortifièrent, fut appelé Valinor. Là, derrière le rempart des Pelóri (chaîne de montagnes), Yavanna usa de ses talents pour donner naissance à deux pousses, avec l'aide de Nienna la pleureuse. La première pousse devint l'arbre Telperion, qui représente la lune. La seconde pousse donna Laurelin, qui représente le soleil.

Melkor se réfugia dans sa forteresse d'Utumno dans le Nord et domina la Terre du Milieu.

Le premier règne de Melkor prit fin après l'arrivée des Elfes, que les Valar décidèrent à sauver de la malice de Melkor. Les Valar conduisirent une guerre dévastatrice contre Melkor, et détruisirent Utumno. Melkor fut lié à une chaîne spécialement forgée, Angainor, et amené à Valinor, où il fut emprisonné dans les cavernes de Mandos pendant trois siècles. Les elfes entendirent le vacarme de la bataille et en ressentirent les effets, sans savoir ce qui se passait. Melkor avait capturé un certain nombre d'elfes avant que les Valar ne l'attaquassent. Il les tortura et les corrompit, les reproduisant pour créer les premiers Orques.

Plus tard, les Valar pensèrent qu'il avait changé et il fut relâché « sur parole ». Il montrait de l'humilité et de la vertu, mais sa fourberie et son envie de régner et de détruire ce qu'il ne pouvait posséder ne fut qu'accrue par sa captivité. Il retourna dans un premier temps auprès des Valar pour diffuser ses idées perfides par de sournoises insinuations chez les elfes de Valinor. Il enseigna beaucoup de son savoir aux elfes et en particulier aux Ñoldor qui devinrent les plus grands forgerons elfes d'Arda.

Fëanor, fils de Finwë et de Míriel – roi et reine des Ñoldor – était le plus grand forgeron Ñoldorin. Il conçut les Silmaril, des bijoux, les trois joyaux les plus célèbres et les plus précieux jamais créés, à partir de la lumière des Arbres de Valinor. Melkor, bien sûr, les convoita, mais fut percé à jour et dût fuir Valinor, jusqu'en Avathar, où il rencontra l'araignée gigantesque Ungoliant. Melkor l'approcha et lui promit tout ce qu'elle désirait si elle acceptait de l'aider dans ses desseins contre les Valar. D'abord craintive, Ungoliant accepta et ils conçurent un plan.

Melkor déroba les Silmaril et les trésors créés par Fëanor et les Ñoldor après avoir tué Finwë, le père de Fëanor qui gardait les Silmaril à Formenos. Ensuite, il invita Ungoliant à boire la sève des Arbres de Valinor pour les détruire. Puis tous deux s'enfuirent en Terre du Milieu avec leur butin. Ungoliant, créature à l'appétit insatiable, dévora toutes les gemmes qu'ils avaient dérobées à Valinor puis voulut avaler les Silmaril, qu'elle réclamait comme gage de ses services, ce que Melkor refusa. Une dispute s'ensuivit qui dégénéra en combat à mort. Très vite, Melkor eut le dessous et poussa un cri qui fut entendu jusqu'aux confins d'Arda. C'est alors que les Balrog, cachés dans les profondeurs d'Angband (que les Valar avaient omis de fouiller) accoururent afin de sauver leur maître. En effet, Melkor avait prévu la trahison d'Ungoliant et s'était rapproché le plus possible de sa forteresse. À la suite du vol des Silmaril, Melkor fut nommé Morgoth par Fëanor et par la suite, les Eldar le connurent sous ce seul nom.

Telperion le Blanc et Laurelin la Dorée s'éteignirent. Ni les pleurs de Nienna, ni les incantations de Yavanna ne peuvent leur redonner vie. De Telperion, une seule fleur renaquît, et de Laurelin un seul fruit. Ce fut la Lune pour Telperion et le Soleil pour Laurelin. Malgré tout, la lumière fut donc assurée sur Arda.

Melkor-Morgoth reprit sa domination dans le Nord de la Terre du Milieu, cette fois à Angband, pas complètement détruite. Il la reconstruisit, et éleva les trois pics volcaniques du Thangorodrim. Les Silmarils furent montés sur une couronne de fer, qu'il porta en tout temps.

Lorsque Melkor déroba les Silmaril et tua les Arbres, Les Valar voulurent récupérer les Silmaril pour ressusciter les Arbres, mais ceci aurait entraîné la destruction des Silmaril. La réaction de Fëanor fut vive : il s'insurgea contre les Valar et fit le terrible serment (avec ses fils) de passer sa vie à traquer toute créature possédant l'un des Silmarils. Il prit la tête des Ñoldor qui voulurent bien le suivre, et partirent défier Morgoth en Terre du Milieu. Nommés « les Exilés » par les Valar, ils ne formèrent cependant pas un front uni derrière Fëanor : beaucoup d'entre eux se rangèrent sous les bannières de son demi-frère Fingolfin, qui suivait Fëanor par loyauté plutôt que par amour. Lorsque les Ñoldor arrivèrent devant un obstacle apparemment infranchissable, Fëanor trahit son demi-frère et fit voile vers la Terre du Milieu avec ses partisans, seuls, à bord de navires qu'ils avaient obtenus par la force, perpétrant un massacre parmi les Teleri, un des nombreux clans elfes. S'ensuivit une bataille entre les forces de Fëanor et les Orques de Morgoth, facilement mis en déroute par les nouveaux arrivants. La rage de Fëanor fut telle qu'il pourchassa les fuyards à travers toute la plaine d'Ard-galen, bien décidée à pénétrer dans Angband et à reprendre les Silmaril. Mais il s'éloigna trop de ses troupes, ce qui causa sa perte : encerclé par les Orques et les Balrog, il périt de la main de leur seigneur balrog Gothmog, sans avoir récupéré les Silmaril.

De leur côté, Fingolfin et ceux qui le suivaient établirent des royaumes et firent la guerre à Morgoth. Peu de temps après, le Soleil et la Lune apparurent pour la première fois et le réveil des hommes s'effectua. De grandes batailles survinrent, au cours de laquelle le long Siège d'Angband fut brisé. Fingolfin, voyant que tout était perdu, défia Morgoth en combat singulier. Morgoth gagna, même s'il fut touché sept fois par l'elfe avant qu'il ne le tuât.

Plus tard, l'homme Beren et l'elfe Lúthien entrèrent dans Angband et récupérèrent un Silmaril de la couronne de Morgoth. Le Silmaril fut serti sur le Nauglamír – Collier – par les nains. Il fut hérité ensuite par leur petite-fille Elwing. Son mari Eärendil, portant le Silmaril sur son front, traversa la mer pour Valinor, où il demanda aide aux Valar pour libérer la Terre du Milieu de l'emprise de Morgoth.

La bataille des Nírnaeth Arnoediad (bataille des Larmes Innombrables) se termina quand les armées des Ñoldor et des Edains – hommes alliés avec eux – furent mises en déroute par les armées des Orientaux – hommes – alliés de Morgoth. Celui-ci avait réussi à corrompre une partie des Hommes. Il détruit deux des trois royaumes cachés des elfes, Nargothrond et Gondolin. Le domaine des elfes fut réduit à une île de la baie de Balar, où de nombreux réfugiés fuirent, et à une petite colonie à l'Arvernien, tous deux au sud ouest de la Terre du Milieu.

Enfin, le salut vint d'Eärendil, arrière petit fils de Turgon le roi de Gondolin. Celui-ci construisit un bateau pour atteindre Valinor, où il demanda grâce, au nom des Enfants d'Ilúvatar, auprès des Valar . Manwë s'en émut et décida d'envoyer l'armée de Valinor pour vaincre définitivement Morgoth lors de la Guerre de la Grande Colère qui dura près de quarante-deux ans et se conclut par la chute de Morgoth et de ses armées. Le Beleriand et une grande partie du nord de la Terre du Milieu furent détruits et remodelés. Morgoth fut battu. Ses armées furent presque anéanties. Les Dragons furent presque tous détruits et le Thangorodrim tomba lorsque le plus grand des dragons, Ancalagon le Noir, s'écrasa dessus, tué par Eärendil. Les quelques dragons restants furent dispersés, et la poignée de Balrog survivants se cachèrent au plus profond de la terre.

Morgoth s'enfuit dans la plus profonde fosse et demanda à nouveau la grâce de ses vainqueurs, mais cette fois, les Valar firent la sourde oreille. Il fut jeté hors des cercles du monde mais les graines de son pouvoir ne furent pas toutes détruites et le mal perdura sur Arda après lui, notamment par Sauron, les dragons et les Balrog qui survécurent.

Les deux derniers Silmarils furent repris et confiés à Eönwë, héraut de Manwë. Mais Maedhros et Maglor, deux fils de Fëanor, toujours tenus par leur serment, les volèrent. Le premier se précipita dans la lave avec son Silmaril tandis que le second le jeta volontairement dans la mer et erra indéfiniment sur les rivages de la Terre du Milieu.

Ainsi s'acheva le Premier Âge.

* * *

Le second âge vit l'ascension, l'apogée et la chute du royaume humain de Númenor, dont sont issus les royaumes « en exil » d'Arnor et du Gondor. Il vit également passer l'histoire de Sauron, Seigneur du Mordor.

Mais revenons au tout début. Lorsque l'Ainulindalë était à peine fini. Lorsque Eru Ilúvatar attendait qu'Arda soit stable afin d'y faire éclore ses enfants, les elfes et les hommes.

Aulë, un Vala, avait tourné ses pensées vers les éléments de la terre, lors de la création d'Arda. Dès son arrivée dans Arda, il entreprit de grands travaux avec Manwë et Ulmo pour faire suite aux visions de la Grande Musique. Lorsque Melkor détruisit les deux Lampes, les Valar abandonnèrent leur ancienne demeure d'Almaren et se retranchèrent sur le continent d'Aman, édifiant les montagnes des Pelóri pour protéger leur nouveau pays, le Valinor, qu'Aulë contribua majoritairement à façonner.

Désespéré de ne pas avoir d'élève à qui transmettre des connaissances, et n'arrivant plus à attendre l'apparition des elfes et des hommes, il créa sa propre race d'êtres vivant : les Nains. Cependant, il n'avait pas d'idée claire de ce que serait les enfants d'Ilúvatar, à cause du chaos provoqué par Morgoth pendant l'Ainulindalë.

Aulë créa, sous une montagne de la Terre du Milieu, pour ne pas être vu des autres Valar , les Sept Pères des Nains, forts et inflexibles, refusant toute domination, mais incarnant valeurs et désirs s'accordant avec la Terre du Milieu.

Cependant, Aulë n'avait pas le pouvoir de donner vie à ses créatures indépendantes, qui ne pouvaient agir que lorsque la pensée du Vala était concentrée sur eux.

Lorsqu'Aulë eut terminé son travail, il commença à instruire les Nains dans la langue qu'il avait créée pour eux, le Khuzdul.

Alors, Ilúvatar parla à Aulë, lui demandant pourquoi il cherchait à dépasser son pouvoir et son autorité en tentant d'apporter une nouvelle vie en l'Eä. Aulë se repentit, et lui expliqua que la volonté de créer, qui venait d'Eru lui-même, s'était embrasée en lui. Mais seulement pour lui permettre d'avoir des êtres à aimer et à qui enseigner, avec qui partager les beautés du monde. Il admit que son impatience l'avait conduit à la folie.

Il présenta, soumis, ses créations à Ilúvatar. Supposant que les Nains allaient être détruits, il proposa à Eru de les détruire lui-même, en tuant les Sept Pères des Nains d'un coup de grand marteau, pleurant comme s'il les avait déjà tués.

Mais les Nains reculèrent devant le coup qu'allait porter Aulë, et Eru arrêta la main du Vala, lui montrant par ce geste qu'il avait accepté sa création, ce qu'Aulë aurait du remarquer, car Ilúvatar avait permis aux Nains de penser par eux-mêmes, et les avait doté de libre arbitre, sinon ils n'auraient pu avoir peur et reculer.

Ilúvatar accepta les Nains comme enfants adoptifs. Néanmoins, les elfes devraient être les premiers enfants d'Ilúvatar à naitre. Il plongea les Nains dans un profond sommeil en attendant l'éveil des Elfes.

Ilúvatar expliqua ensuite à Aulë que si les elfes, les Nains et les Hommes étaient désormais tous ses enfants, les Nains avaient été créés en dehors du champ d'action de la Grande Musique des Ainur. Ainsi, souvent, des conflits surgiraient entre les elfes et les Nains, dès le premier moment où ils se côtoieraient. D'autre part, les Nains croiraient qu'après leur mort, leur esprit se retirerait dans les Halles que Aulë aura créé pour eux, et que leur rôle serait de reconstruire Arda après la Dernière Bataille.

* * *

Était-ce si barbant ?

Même si je vous mets le prochain chapitre de suite, cela ne vous empêche pas de me laisser vos impressions sur ce chapitre...

À très vite

[Thorine]

* * *

**Prochain chapitre :**Le temps de l'uploader, c'est à dire quelques minutes...


	3. Chapitre 1 - De la vie d'une Naine

**Disclaimer :** Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Le film Le Hobbit, un Voyage Inattendu et le livre The Hobbit, or There and Back Again, sont la propriété de la Warner Bros Pictures, des éditions Stock, de John Ronald Reuel Tolkien et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.

**Rating :** Pour tous ceux qui veulent / peuvent lire du Hobbit.

**Genre :** Drama / Family / Tragedy/Romance…

**Personnages :** Les quatorze composant la compagnie, plus Gandalf, et tous ceux qu'ils croiseront, d'après le film ou le livre, et parfois les deux, alors que d'autres non.

**Situation temporelle :** Commence par un rapide rappel de la création du monde et l'histoire des Nains en terre du milieu, jusqu'à... eh bien, je n'ai pas encore décidé. Après la bataille des Cinq Armées, c'est certains.

**Changements de situation :** Une autre personne, OC, viendra se greffer à la quête d'Érébor.

**Autres :** Je répondrai aux reviews de ceux et celles qui ont un compte par MP, et aux autres au chapitre suivant (avant le début du chapitre).

**Date :** 10 Avril 2013

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Naelyän ouvrit les yeux brutalement. Un bruit l'avait réveillé en sursaut au milieu de la nuit. Elle soupira. Ce devait être l'aubergiste qui apportait ses fûts de bière pour le lendemain, où qui sortait les fûts vides. Elle referma les yeux, mais ne pût s'endormir. Elle abandonna le contrôle de son esprit à son inconscient, qui l'amena à retracer sa vie, en puisant dans ses souvenirs.

* * *

_Drehïn, Helwïn, Trerïa étaient sœurs. Et Érïn leur frère. Elles étaient issues de Balrïn et de Dwnïver l'élancé. Naelyän, l'ainée, était également fille de Balrïn, mais son père n'était pas Dwnïver._

_Naelyän n'était pas sensé connaître son géniteur, mais une fois, petite, elle avait entendu sa mère pleurer dans son sommeil, gémissant, le suppliant de revenir. Et un nom comme le sien… il ne pouvait y en avoir qu'un. De plus, lorsqu'elle fut en âge de comprendre, le père de ses autres sœurs l'avait pris à part et raconté l'histoire, lui faisant jurer de ne rien raconter à sa mère. Elle eut donc confirmation de qui était son père._

_Elle l'avait tout d'abord haït, cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, puis plus ou moins par hasard, elle l'avait rencontré – ou plutôt croisé – plusieurs fois. Naelyän s'était renseignée sur sa vie, et, malgré son côté je-me-fous-de-tout-le-monde-de-toute-façon-je-suis -le-meilleur, c'était quelqu'un de juste, de droit, et cela l'énervait, car elle ne pouvait pas juste le haïr. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le respecter._

[Chez les Nains, ce sont certaines femmes seulement qui ont accès à la magie, les hommes n'en sont pas doués, excepté ceux qui sont de la lignée directe de Durïn, le plus puissant des Sept Pères Nains, à qui le Vala Aulë avait transmit des bases de magies.]

_Dans l'ordre de la fratrie venaient Naelyän, née en l'an 2769 du troisième âge de la Terre du Milieu, Helwïn et Erïn, en 2771, Drehïn, 2772 et enfin Trerïa, en l'an 2773. Drehïn, Helwïn, et Naelyän étaient magiciennes. Trerïa, à son plus grand malheur, ne l'était pas. Elle jalousait ses sœurs et, au fil des ans, avait réussis à monter contre elles le seul nain de la famille hormis Dwniver, Érïn. Lorsqu'elle fut en âge d'étudier la magie, Naelyän quitta la maison._

_Dès que la benjamine se lassa de plaire à sa mère, qui ne voulait pas de conflit dans la famille – et que Naelyän, qu'elle craignait, fut partie – elle entama une guerre ouverte contre ses sœurs, dont Érin se désintéressa, partant apprendre l'art de la guerre, lorsqu'il eut quinze ans. La benjamine se sentit encore plus trahie, et redoubla d'effort pour faire vivre l'enfer à ses deux sœurs._

[Chez les Nains, les hommes partent apprendre l'art de la guerre à quinze ou seize ans, selon qu'ils sont du début ou de la fin de l'année. Les femmes magiciennes qui le souhaitent, vont, à partir de treize ans, dans une école spéciale où on leur apprend tout d'abord à se défendre, puis à aider ou guérir, et enfin se battre, en se servant de leur magie et d'une arme, épée, hache ou arc. Elles n'ont pas de bâton ou autre artefact, juste un bijou, façonné par les nain, dans du Mithril ou tout autre métal ou pierre précieuse, selon le caractère, un bijou qu'elles façonnent elles-mêmes à la fin de leur apprentissage et qui sert à canaliser leur pouvoir, et donc l'augmenter.]

_Naelyän choisit de façonner son rubis en un anneau lisse, qu'elle recouvrit d'une fine couche d'argent, pour ne pas que l'on voit la pierre précieuse et ainsi qu'un ennemi découvre son catalyseur. Elle le fit de telle manière qu'elle puisse le mettre à son annulaire gauche, de façon à puiser sa magie jusqu'à son cœur si elle en avait besoin._

[Lorsque les Nains partent à la guerre, ils ont au moins trente-trois ans, pour les hommes, trente-six pour les femmes – l'apprentissage de magicienne est plus long qu'un apprentissage de guerrier pour les hommes. Mais la guerre des Orques, qui débuta en l'an 2793, fit tellement de dégâts chez les Nains qu'ils durent abaisser l'âge d'entrée dans l'armée progressivement jusqu'à vingt trois ans pour les hommes et vingt-six pour les femmes.]

_En l'an 2795, Erïn eut vingt trois ans et partit pour la guerre. L'année suivante, Naelyän partit à son tour. Drehïn et Helwïn n'avaient pas suivi les cours de magie, préférant les travaux de la maison aux affres de la guerre._

[Les naines ne sont pas obligées d'apprendre à maîtriser leur magie. Elles peuvent choisir de fonder un foyer, de s'occuper de leur maison et de leurs enfants, ou encore travailler dans les mines, les joailleries, les forges… Dans ce cas, la magie, faute d'être régulièrement pratiquée, disparait petit à petit. Elles restent cependant toute leur vie sensible à la magie, et peuvent la ressentir si quelqu'un s'en sert à proximité.]

_Durant la première année, __Naelyän _se tint en retrait des combats, soignant les blessés légers, puis de plus en plus gravement touchés, qu'on lui amenait. Elle sauva nombre de ses compagnons à l'arrière. Elle commençait à se faire à sa vie – soigner et non pas combattre – lorsqu'un jour les Orques repoussèrent les Nains dans leurs retranchement, et il ne fut plus question pour Naelyän et toutes les autres mages-soigneuses de soigner, et il fallut combattre. Elle tint une douzaine d'heures – ce qui n'était pas exceptionnel – avant de s'effondrer, épuisée. Elle sentit deux mains puissantes la relever et de la magie s'écouler en elle.

[Il faut savoir que chaque nain à sa magie propre, et que toutes les magies ne sont pas compatibles, indépendamment des personnes. Par exemple, deux sœurs qui s'entendent à merveilles, deux jumelles, peuvent avoir des magies complètement antagonistes, et elles ne pourraient se soigner l'une l'autre au risque de voir leurs magies s'affronter et tuer la plus faible. A l'inverse, deux Nains qui se haïssent au point de se tuer pourraient avoir deux magies qui s'entraident. Il est tout de même plutôt rare que les membres d'une même famille aient des magies antagonistes. De plus, les femmes pouvaient soigner les hommes indifféremment puisque les males, excepté ceux de la lignée de Durïn, n'avaient pas de magie en eux.]

_La magie qui coula dans les veines de Naelyän fut incroyablement revigorante, et s'entendait à merveille avec la sienne. Elle se retourna pour faire face à deux yeux incroyablement gris, des cheveux marron tellement foncés qu'ils en paraissaient noirs, bien que striés de quelques mèches grises, un visage volontaire traversé par une coupure sur la joue droite, qui ne saignait plus et une autre à l'arcade qui perlait encore. Il faisait une bonne demi-tête de plus qu'elle et son charisme balayait tout sur son passage, à croire qu'il utilisait sa magie pour l'accroitre._

_Elle sut immédiatement qui il était. Après tout, qui aurait-elle été si elle n'avait reconnu son Prince ? Car oui, c'était le Prince Thorïn qui l'avait relevé, et lui avait donné assez de magie pour la revigorer. Les Valar avaient doté la lignée de Durïn de tellement de magie… Elle inclina la tête en signe de remerciement en posant la main sur son cœur, ainsi que l'on salue les Grands. Il inclina la tête à son tour, s'assura par le regard qu'elle pouvait de nouveau tenir debout et se détourna._

_Naelyän posa sa main sur son bras et, avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle l'avait guéri, par son simple toucher, tellement leurs magies s'accordaient. Il écarquilla les yeux, tout en fronçant les sourcils, en tâtant son arcade et sa joue lisses, ce qui lui donna un air comique. Elle retint un sourire, mais sa magie communiqua son amusement à celle du Prince, qui se vexa et tourna les talons sans un merci. Naelyän haussa les épaules. Elle savait le Prince susceptible. De toute façon, le combat continuait, autour d'elle. Elle n'avait rien reçu pendant son échange avec Thorïn parce que les gardes de ce dernier les avaient protégés. Mais maintenant les flèches sifflaient autour d'elle, et les corps tombaient. Elle ne se sentait pas aussi fraîche qu'au début du combat, mais elle pu se défendre correctement, et même parfois attaquer. Les Nains finirent par gagner cette bataille et les Orques prirent trente deux jours avant de réattaquer. Les Nains, pendant ce temps, récupérèrent._

_A la suite de cet épisode, Naelyän se retrouva de plus en plus à combattre et de moins en moins à guérir – les mages-guerriers tombaient de plus en plus au front, et les apprentis-mages ne pouvaient y être envoyé au débotté. Les petits nouveaux remplaçaient les mages-soigneurs, qui eux-mêmes remplaçaient les mages guerriers, après avoir combattus à l'arrière des rangs pendant un temps._

_Naelyän se retrouva donc, au début de l'an 2797, au front, créant des protections pour les premiers rangs, tout en assaillant l'ennemi de sorts, ces derniers faisant la même chose pour leur camp. Les combats étaient éreintants. On pouvait passer plusieurs jours de suite, en pouvant à peine reprendre son souffle, à lancer sort sur sort, à ressouder dans l'urgence une jambe ou un bras coupé, à produire une explosion de magie lorsque cela était vraiment nécessaire._

[L'armée était divisée en bataillons, et chaque bataillon en compagnies, d'une cinquantaine de soldats. Pour chaque compagnie devaient être présents deux mages-guerriers. Mais plus la guerre avançait, moins il y avait de magiciens en état de se battre. Ils puisaient dans leur magie loin, trop loin, et celle-ci disparaissait pour un temps, le temps de se régénérer. Mais cela pouvait prendre des années.]

_Naelyän se retrouva propulsée, après un acte de bravoure parmi tant d'autres – chaque nain combattait héroïquement et sauvait des vies chaque jour, les magiciens étaient juste moins discrets – derrière la compagnie du Prince, puis, dans cette compagnie lorsque le second magicien fut gravement touché – les deux jambes arrachées. Elle le transporta dans le camp des grands blessés où l'on s'occupa bien de lui, mais il allait lui falloir des mois avant de pouvoir reprendre le combat. Naelyän se démena dans la compagnie de Thorïn car elle comprenait plus de soixante dix guerriers. Le second magicien était Thorïn lui-même._

[Mais la magie qu'avaient transmise les Valar au Nains de Durïn était pacifique, et il ne pouvait que guérir, pas même créer des champs de protection.]

_L'interaction entre les magies de Thorïn et de Naelyän fit pourtant des merveilles. Le Prince n'avait pas digéré la moquerie de Naelyän, des mois plus tôt, mais il savait que la guerre était bien plus important, alors il laissait sa colère de côté. Ils combattirent des jours, des semaines, tant de temps que __Naelyän _ne voyait pas vraiment le temps passer. La fatigue était là, sous-jacente, prête à la submerger, elle et ses compagnons, les magicient comme les soldats. Mais ils s'accrochèrent. Puis vint les derniers jours de combats...

_Lors de la dernière bataille… Le dernier mois de l'an 2799… __Thrór… Thráin… Thorïn… Frerïn… Azog… __Érïn…_

* * *

Naelyän secoua la tête, revenant dans le présent, et sa chambre, dans cette auberge. Elle n'avait pas encore assez de recul pour penser à cette dernière bataille sans que la colère et le chagrin explosent en elle. Pourtant, cela faisait déjà tant d'années… La perte de son frère avait été celle de trop… elle secoua encore la tête, vigoureusement. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de replonger dans ces souvenirs particuliers.

* * *

_Durant la bataille, Naelyän côtoya son père, tantôt de près, tantôt de loin, sans jamais lui dire qui elle était. Il fallait avouer qu'elle le trouva assez centré sur lui-même, bien qu'il ait été incroyable pendant les batailles. Puis, après qu'ils eurent vaincu les infâmes créatures et laissé la Moria, portes closes, ils repartirent vers les montagnes bleues, là où Naelyän et sa famille demeurait depuis l'exil d'Érébor. Mais son père… son père était mort, devant Khazad-dûm. Et plutôt que de souffrir, elle avait choisit de le haïr comme elle le faisait avant de le connaître un peu. La mort d'Erïn était déjà assez difficile à supporter, et Naelyän souhaitais retrouver les siens et enterrer son frère, oublier le regard vide de son père, puis tenter d'oublier les horreurs de la guerre._

* * *

_Hélas, la jalousie de Trerïa n'était pas passée en six ans, au contraire, et la mena sur le chemin de la colère, de la haine, et, un jour, elle avança si loin sur ce chemin qu'elle voulu tuer Naelyän, qui était désormais la seule de la fratrie à posséder de la magie, les deux autres magiciennes ayant abandonné la leur. Mais leur père – car Dwnïver avait élevé Naelyän comme sa fille et elle le considérait comme son père – comprit ce que sa benjamine avait en tête en la voyant prendre au mur l'épée de son père, et tenta de la raisonner. Mais rien ne fit. En désespoir de cause, alors que Trerïa levait l'épée, Dwnïver se plaça entre ses deux filles. Trerïa, par ce geste, crut que leur père prenait le parti de la Sorcière, comme elle l'appelait. Folle de rage, elle lâcha un hurlement et tua Dwnïver. Puis elle se jeta sur Naelyän, qui s'était agenouillée auprès du corps de celui qui l'avait élevé, tentant de le sauver, y mettant toute sa magie. Elle ne se défendit pas, mais sa magie, elle, le fit. Elle protégea Naelyän des trois coups que Trerïa porta, avant de s'enfuir._

_A peine Trerïa était sortie que le reste de la famille – qui se trouvait à l'étage de leur maison – descendit les escaliers à toute allure. Balrïn pleura, cria, frappa le corps sans vie de son mari, jusqu'à ce que qu'elle s'éloigne dans la pièce à côté, où elle s'effondra._

_Les semaines qui suivirent surent sombres. On retrouva Trerïa pendue, quelques jours après le meurtre. Naelyän ne parlait plus, pas même un mot, et personne n'avait réellement sut ce qui s'était passé. Elle était restée dans la maison le temps de l'enterrement de leur père, mais n'était pas revenue des funérailles. Une lettre attendait Drehïn, Helwïn et Balrïn, leur expliquant juste qu'elle devait s'isoler, et qu'elle allait vivre. Balrïn quant à elle, se laissa dépérir et mourut quelques mois plus tard. Drehïn et Helwïn voulurent joindre leur demi-sœur, mais ne purent le faire, car elles n'avaient aucun moyen pour cela. Naelyän – qui n'était pas partie bien loin, mais se cachait et n'utilisait plus une once de magie pour que ses sœurs ne la repère pas – fut dévastée de chagrin par la mort de sa mère. Elle assista à l'enterrement cachée dans un arbre, puis partit, abandonnant ses sœurs derrière elle._

_Naelyän parcourut des kilomètres et des kilomètres, n'emportant qu'une gourde avec elle, se disant_

_« Si je dois vivre, alors je trouverai de quoi manger et boire le long de mon chemin »._

_Une fois loin, après des jours de marche, elle lâcha sa magie, qui explosa tellement fort qu'Naelyän en fut vidée. Elle resta trois mois sans arriver à produire la moindre once de magie, puis six ans après ça pour retrouver un niveau acceptable._

_Ainsi, elle parcouru de longues distances, s'éloignant au hasard, mais fuyant les montagnes bleues. Elle marcha vers l'ouest, puis vers le sud. Lorsqu'elle le pouvait, elle dormait dans une auberge, sinon, à même le sol, enroulé dans sa cape. Il pleuvait parfois durant des jours. Alors, elle s'abritait… Elle erra ainsi, durant des mois. Elle mit presque une année à confectionner un arc, et savoir s'en servir – elle avait pris l'épée come arme durant son apprentissage –, un arc pour chasser et manger plus que des baies et du petit gibier. Elle erra, en tout, sept ans et demi, parcourant la Terre du Milieu au hasard, mais jamais elle ne s'approcha d'un grand royaume. Puis elle chercha du travail, et devint petit à petit guide et chasseresse. Elle allait d'auberge en auberge, cherchant les voyageurs perdus, et les guidait à travers les endroits désolés où l'on ne trouvait que peu de nourriture, où à travers les grandes forêts luxuriantes. Elle évitait toujours les elfes, les hommes et surtout les Nains. Elle laissait ses voyageurs à deux ou trois jours de marche des cités avec assez de nourriture et une route simple à suivre, sans danger. Et lorsqu'on lui demandait d'emmener des gens trop près de ces villes, eh bien elle refusait. Elle ne voulait plus voir… ne plus voir personne. Surtout pas ceux de sa race._

_Et les décennies passèrent, ainsi. Elle n'usait jamais de sa magie lorsqu'elle n'était pas seule. Et lorsque c'était le cas, elle s'entraînait. Elle pratiquait des exercices. Mais pas plus que ce qu'on lui avait appris à l'école. Elle n'avait plus envie de pratiquer ces sorts qui servent à faire du mal et à détruire._

_Toutes ces années, elle n'avait eu besoin de se défendre que quelques fois, et jamais à l'aide de la magie. Son épée d'entraînement qu'elle avait reçu à l'école de magie – parce que les magiciennes devaient savoir se battre – lui convenait très bien. Normalement, elle aurait dû avoir une épée forgée sur mesure, à la sortie de l'école, mais la guerre des Orques avait provoquée une rupture de stock chez les forgerons et les quatre dernières années de la guerre, les apprentis avaient gardé leur épée d'entrainement._

_Elle avait donc passé plus de cent quarante ans à parcourir la terre du milieu, en long, en large et en…_

* * *

Le bruit sourd se répéta, faisant sursauter la jeune naine une seconde fois.

* * *

Une pitite review ?

* * *

À très vite

[Thorine]

* * *

**Prochain chapitre**** :** 17 Avril 2013


	4. Chapitre 2 - Des rencotnres innatendues

**Disclaimer :**** Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Le film Le Hobbit, un Voyage Inattendu et le livre The Hobbit, or There and Back Again, sont la propriété de la Warner Bros Pictures, des éditions Stock, de John Ronald Reuel Tolkien et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.**

**Rating :**** Pour tous ceux qui veulent / peuvent lire du Hobbit.**

**Genre :**** Drama / Family / Tragedy/Romance…**

**Personnages :**** Les quatorze composant la compagnie, plus Gandalf, et tous ceux qu'ils croiseront, d'après le film ou le livre, et parfois les deux, alors que d'autres non.**

**Situation temporelle :**** Commence par un rapide rappel de la création du monde et l'histoire des Nains en terre du milieu, jusqu'à... eh bien, je n'ai pas encore décidé. Après la bataille des Cinq Armées, c'est certains.**

**Changements de situation : Une autre personne, OC, viendra se greffer à la quête d'Érébor.**

**Autres :**** Je répondrai aux reviews de ceux et celles qui ont un compte par MP, et aux autres au chapitre suivant (avant le début du chapitre).**

**Date :**** 17 Avril 2013**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : Eh bé y'en a pas !**

* * *

**Merci à ma première revieweuse : MlleAria.**

* * *

**Je précise, cher(e)s mesdames et messieurs, que lorsque vous mettez mon histoire en "favorite story" ou en "follow story", je suis avertie. Et je suis triste lorsque je vois que vous n'avez pas mis de review...**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Des voix s'élevèrent, cette fois, dans le couloir. Naëlyan s'approcha doucement de la porte.

- « Maître Gandalf, je ne vous connais que de vue, mais aujourd'hui, je suis heureux de parler avec vous, car bien souvent, ces temps-ci, vous avez occupé mes pensées, tout comme si quelque chose m'enjoignait de venir vous trouver, et je l'aurais fait si j'avais su où vous joindre. » murmura une voix, que Naëlyan ne put reconnaître, mais qu'elle était certaine d'avoir déjà entendue. En revanche elle savait qui était Gandalf. Un des Istari, grand magicien parmi les Valar. Il était même venu, une fois, dans l'école des Mages, dans les montagnes bleues.

- « Voici qui est étrange, Thorïn Oakenshield, » dit-il alors que la naine se figeait au nom de son Prince, « car moi aussi, j'ai pensé à vous, et bien que je sois en route pour la Comté, je songeais que ce chemin passe non loin de vos somptueuses demeures. »

- « Somptueuses, dites-vous, » répondit Thorïn, du dégout dans la voix. « Ce n'est qu'un pauvre logis d'exilé. Mais vous y serez le bienvenu, si vous daignez vous avancer. Car on dit que vous êtes sage, et en savez plus long que tout autre sur ce qui se passe dans le monde, et j'ai bien des choses qui me tracassent et serais heureux d'avoir votre avis. »

- « Nous parlerons, » dit Gandalf, « car je pense qu'un souci au moins nous est commun. Je songe au Dragon d'Érébor et je ne crois pas que le petit-fils de Thrór en ait perdu la mémoire. »

Le silence qui suivit emplit l'espace de manière étouffante. Puis Naëlyan entendit le souffle de Thorïn, sans trop savoir s'il soupirait où s'il avait coupé sa respiration sans s'en rendre compte et avait manqué d'air.

- « Eh bien, Maître Gandalf, » lâcha Thorïn dans un souffle, si bas que Naëlyan du tendre l'oreille, « il est fort probable que nos intentions les plus ferventes se rejoignent. J'ai dans l'intention de partir pour l'est. Pour Érébor. »

Ce silence fut encore plus pesant. Naëlyan, se dit qu'à l'instant où elle utiliserait une once de magie, Gandalf la détecterait. Elle ne sut pourquoi cette pensée s'imposa à elle. Bien mal lui en prit de penser ça car sa magie se projeta toute seule vers l'Istar. Une demi-seconde plus tard, c'était elle qui était projetée à travers sa chambre, le bois de la porte volant en mille morceaux, la transperçant de toutes parts lorsqu'elle toucha violemment le mur. Elle n'eut que le temps de projeter sa magie vers le Prince avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

La voix de Thorïn la réveilla. Elle prit bien garde cette fois à tenter de garder sa magie en elle – après tout, sa magie était autonome, et elle n'avait qu'une faible emprise dessus – mais se rendit compte que cela n'était pas nécessaire, parce que sa magie était totalement mobilisée pour la soigner. Elle se détendit donc… et écouta, pour changer.

- « … incroyable. Cela doit faire cent trente… non, cent quarante ans que je ne l'ai pas vu. Depuis la guerre des Orques. Il me semble même qu'elle a été comptée pour morte… Pourquoi ce serait-elle enfuit ? » Disait Thorïn, une trace de mépris dans la voix.

- « À cela, mon ami, je n'ai pas de réponse. » Dit doucement Gandalf. « Comment l'avez-vous reconnu ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite, formulant à voix haute la question principale de Naëlyan.

- « Tout de même, elle était l'une de nos meilleurs magiciennes ! » S'énerva soudain Thorïn.

- « Et d'après ce que vous m'avez raconté, elle avait du caractère, » dit Gandalf, un sourire dans la voix.

Naëlyan s'attendait à un autre éclat de voix. Mais le Prince soupira.

- « Elle ne se soumettait pas aveuglément. Elle réfléchissait aux conséquences de ses actes, et si ces conséquences allaient à l'encontre de ses principes, elle ne cédait pas, » lâcha Thorïn, avec de la… fierté… dans la voix.

Naëlyan ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi. Elle devait se tromper.

- « Pourtant, elle n'a jamais sapé mon autorité, » continua le Prince. « Elle acceptait devant les autres, mais sa magie était très claire avec moi. Elle refusait, et je n'avais pas intérêt à faire semblant de ne pas comprendre, sinon, c'était devant mon état major au complet qu'elle m'envoyait sur les roses. Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois et cela m'a servi de leçon. » Expliqua-t-il à Gandalf.

- « Comment ? Comment faisait-elle pour vous transmettre ses décisions par magie ? » Interrogea l'Istar.

Thorïn prit quelques secondes pour répondre.

- « Elle… Je… Nos magies se correspondent comme aucune autre. C'est… Ce fut déroutant la première fois, » dit-il en rigolant – bien que Naëlyan fut sidéré de l'entendre rire. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il en fut capable, d'ailleurs.

- « Peut-être n'est-ce plus le cas ? » dit Gandalf avec une logique certaine, il fallait l'avouer. « Après tout, les magies se modifie, se modèlent d'elles-mêmes au cours du temps, et des épreuves que vivent les êtres vivants qu'elle infiltre. »

- « Non, Gandalf, elle l'a fait, tout à l'heure. » souffla le Prince.

- « Quoi donc ? »

- « Avant de s'évanouir, elle a projeté sa magie vers moi. »

- « C'est comme ça que vous l'avez reconnue ? » demanda le Magicien d'une voix plus… – Naëlyan avait du mal à la définir – douce, comme s'il prenait des gants.

Thorïn ne répondit rien, mais la naine supposa qu'il avait fait un signe au magicien, car celui-ci reprit.

- « Vous aviez donc un si vif souvenir d'elle ? » demanda-t-il encore délicatement.

- « La première fois, c'était pendant les dernières batailles avant d'arriver à Khazad-dûm. Elle était pour au front pour sa première offensive, je crois, et elle a flanché. Je l'ai redressé, et ma magie a… » Il garda de nouveau le silence un instant. « Nos magies… c'est indescriptible, Gandalf. Indescriptible. C'est comme si… non, rien. » Nouveau silence. « Ma magie s'est jetée sur elle et lui a donné toute l'énergie qu'elle pouvait sans m'affaiblir, alors qu'elle n'avait plus échappé à mon contrôle depuis des années. Et puis… » Encore un silence. « Par les Valar, quelques secondes après que je l'ai relevée, elle a réussit à me guérir complètement juste en me touchant le bras, alors qu'elle venait de tomber d'épuisement ! Oh, je n'avais pas de grosse blessure, mais… comme ça, juste en me touchant, » finit-t-il, presque balbutiant.

Naëlyan fut profondément touchée et troublée par les paroles et l'attitude de son Prince. Heureusement que sa magie était trop occupée pour se manifester, parce qu'elle aurait tourbillonné dans la pièce, pour le moins.

- « D'où la connaissez-vous ? » demanda Gandalf d'une voix redevenue normal.

- « Mais je ne la connais pas, » rétorqua le nain, se refermant comme une huitre, « je ne sais même pas son nom. »

- « Pardon ? » s'étrangla l'Istar.

- « Eh bien quoi ? » sembla s'étonner le nain. « Je n'avais pas besoin de son nom, juste de ses capacités au combat, » expliqua-t-il comme si cela était la plus évidente des évidences.

- « Mais enfin, vous devriez plutôt chercher à la développer ! Une telle… relation magique est très rare, quoique normale. Mais cela se passe plutôt entre parents et enfants d'une même famille, ou jumeaux, ou dans un couple, » s'exclama le Magicien. « Même si ce n'est pas si rare que cela touche deux personnes n'ayant aucun lien, » ajouta-t-il avec un débit de paroles beaucoup plus rapide.

- « Je préfère ! » Grogna le nain, qui avait du fusiller le Magicien du regard.

- « Et elle faisait parti de votre état major ! »

- « Ah certainement pas ! » s'étrangla le Prince. « À l'époque, j'avais accordé aux magiciennes, qui demandaient avec force colères et gémissements, une place consultative aux Grands Conseils de la Guerre des Orques, » expliqua-t-il au Magicien. « Elles avaient envoyé trois des leurs, qui n'avaient pas le droit à la parole. Finalement, cela m'arrangeait bien, parce que je n'avais pas besoin de faire courir un messager jusqu'à leur temple pour donner mes ordres. Elle les retransmettait elles-mêmes. Les trois étaient nommées selon leur place dans les bataillons. Elles faisaient parti des trois plus important. _Elle_ a fini par en faire parti. » Expliqua le nain. « Comme les deux autres, elle ne disait pas un mot. Mais elle ne maitrisait pas sa magie… » Il s'arrêta quelques instants. « Elle me semblait assez jeune, à l'époque. Mais maintenant que j'y repense… elle était incroyablement jeune, pas pour faire la guerre, mais pour être au Conseil des Mages. » Il fit encore une pause. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu me faire sortir de mes gonds ! » grogna-t-il ensuite, paraissant soudain extrêmement énervée. « Elle a intérêt à avoir changé, où je ne la tolérerai pas dix minutes ! »

Cette fois, la naine eut un pincement au cœur. Pas qu'elle espérât être l'élue du cœur de Thorïn après qu'il eut avoué qu'il se rappelait d'elle. Par les Valar, quelle vaste fumisterie ! Elle ne le supporterait pas deux mois. Non, elle aurait juste souhaité être estimée par son Prince. Mais apparemment, il avait juste un peu de curiosité pour le phénomène qui entourait leurs magies, et encore. Elle soupira. La voilà punie pour avoir écouté aux portes. Puis elle haussa les épaules, grimaçant à cause de la douleur. Après tout, la lignée de Durïn ne créait que des Nains sûrs d'eux, arrogants, indépendants, ne rendant de comptes à personnes, et se plaçant au dessus de tous, même de leurs pères.

La douleur provoquée par le haussement d'épaule fut assez forte pour que Gandalf sente que la naine était réveillée. Il entra dans la pièce, suivi de Thorïn. Etant de nouveau face à face, leurs magies s'agitèrent, se fondirent un peu l'une dans l'autre, pour revenir dans leurs corps respectifs. Puis la magie de Thorïn se transféra dans celle de la jeune femme, pour accélérer la guérison à un tel point qu'il ne fallut pas plus de sept minutes pour que la magie du Prince revienne dans son corps de base. Ces minutes furent silencieuses, Thorïn et Naëlyan avaient fermé les yeux. Malgré tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dire, ils appréciaient, recherchaient même, ces moments de… communion. Et cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas ressenti cette sensation de… sérénité.

Gandalf mis ces quelques minutes de silence pour digérer ce qu'il se passait. Il fut d'abord figé de stupeur, puis étudia ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux – bien sûr, les magies étaient invisibles, mais le Magicien étendait ses sens pour la percevoir. Il mit du temps, puis il comprit. Ensuite, il grimaça. Autant cette jeune femme avait l'air prêt à accepter Thorïn, autant l'inverse… il grimaça encore. Faire accepter au nain… il soupira.

- « Tout va bien ? » lui demanda une voix douce qui le fit sursauter.

L'échange de magie était terminé et la jeune femme guérie.

- « Ça va ? » réitéra-t-elle

- « C'est plutôt à moi de vous demander ceci, très chère, » dévia-t-il habilement la question.

- « Je vais bien, merci, » répondit-elle simplement, pas dupe de la manoeuvre du Magicien.

- « Je suis navré de vous avoir fait subir ceci, » avoua le Magicien, en désignant les restes de la porte, entassés en un tas de débris, pour la plupart aussi saillant que des pieux, surtout projetés à grande vitesse. « Aussi, que faisiez-vous derrière cette porte ? » demanda-t-il ensuite, soupçonneux.

- « Je vous écoutais, » avoua Naëlyan, la honte dans les yeux mais ne baissant pas le regard. « Je dormais, quand j'ai entendu un bruit sourd. Ne parvenant pas à me rendormir, j'ai médité. Alors ce bruit sourd a recommencé, et j'ai entendu des voix. J'ai pensé à des détrousseurs, et puis je vous ai entendu nommer le Prince, » expliqua-t-elle.

- « Cela ne vous a pas effleuré l'esprit que la conversation pouvait être privée ? » demanda Thorïn, glacial.

- « Cela ne vous a pas effleuré l'esprit qu'il y avait des lieux plus discret pour parler de choses privées ? » rétorqua la naine d'une voix douce.

Sachant que Gandalf était au courant qu'Naëlyan ne se soumettait pas devant le Prince, elle s'était permis de répondre franchement. Le regard dudit Prince se fit de feu, et il pointa un index furieux sur la jeune femme.

- « Je ne vous permet pas ! » rugit-il.

- « Elle n'a pourtant pas tord, » tempéra Gandalf.

- « Elle est en tord ! » grogna le nain.

- « Et nous aussi, » répliqua Gandalf. « Elle n'as pas eu raison, au contraire, mais nous aurions pu – dû – être plus prudent. »

- « Là n'est pas la question ! On n'écoute pas aux portes ! » S'énerva-t-il encore.

- « Nous avons compris, Thorïn Oakenshield, » siffla le Magicien. « Et je suis certain qu'elle s'en repend, » assura-t-il en se tournant vers la naine. « Mais… je ne vous ai même pas demandé votre nom ! » s'exclama-t-il soudain. « Veuillez – encore – me pardonnez, » grimaça-t-il.

- « Ce n'est pas grave Maître, » sourit la jeune femme qui se leva. « Je me nomme Naëlyan. »

- « Et de quelle lignée êtes vous ? » se renseigna le Prince, qui voulait savoir par là qui était son père.

- « Ah, cela vous importe maintenant ? » s'exclama la jeune naine dont l'attitude s'était glacée, le regard fixé dans celui de son Roi Déchu, sans penser que sa remarque pouvait leur faire comprendre qu'elle avait également écouté la seconde conversation. « Je viens d'une lignée d'hypocrites et de lâches, qui font rompre des fiançailles, engrossent la femme, fuient devant les conséquences de leurs actes et se terrent jusqu'à leur mort ! » cracha Naëlyan.

- « Qu... » commença le Prince.

- « Vous ai-je déjà enseignez, que vous m'appeliez Maitre ? » demanda l'Istar, tentant de changer de sujet.

Thorïn fut furieux de s'être fait ainsi couper la parole, mais on n'interrompait pas un Istar.

Naëlyan inspira un bon coup.

- « En effet, » acquiesça la naine. « Je faisait partie de ceux à qui vous avez enseigné la guérison par la lumière, dans les montagnes bleues, en l'an deux mille sept cent quatre vingt quatre. »

Gandalf hocha la tête.

- « J'espère, ma chère enfant, que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, mais je crains de ne pas vous reconnaître, » avoua le Magicien.

- « Ceci est normal je pense, » le rassura la naine. « L'obscurité et la guerre transforment tout ce qu'elles touchent, à part les couards qui ont déjà révélé tous leurs sombres côtés. »

- « Votre père n'a-t-il point fait la guerre pour que vous lui en vouliez autant ? » demanda Thorïn, tout prêt à accuser de lâcheté cet homme qui avait fui la guerre pour se « terrer » comme l'avait dit sa magicienne.

- « Il l'a fait et il y est mort ! Bon débarras ! » Grinça Naëlyan.

- « Cela ne vous fait donc rien qu'il soit mort ? » murmura le Prince – la disparition du sien (de père) et la mort de son grand-père, était encore vivace – dont le visage n'exprimait que du mépris.

- « Thorïn… » Murmura Gandalf.

Et là, ce fut Naëlyan qui pointa un index accusateur sur le Prince, faisant même un pas volontaire vers lui, si volontaire que Thorïn dut se forcer à ne pas bouger, à ne pas reculer.

- « Oh non ! Laissez, Gandalf ! » S'exclama Naëlyan dans un ricanement. « Quand on a des ancêtres aussi dignes que les vôtres, Monseigneur, on peut se permettre de porter bien haut leurs noms ! » grinça-t-elle en faisant une courbette ironique devant Thorïn. « Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ! » cria-t-elle ensuite. « Vous me pardonnerez, mais si vous voulez des histoires croustillantes, demandez à Maître Gandalf, il connait un tas d'aventures, » grogna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Une fois à la porte, elle se retourna, le regard glacial. « Mais je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas avec ma vie que vous vous distrairez aujourd'hui, Messire ! » tonna-t-elle en claquant la porte.

- « Elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve, ELLE M'ÉNERVE ! » finit par hurler Thorïn.

Gandalf hésita à glousser. Il se retint. A dire vrai, il ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'elle avait dit. M'enfin, ce n'était pas grave. Il avait cependant l'intuition que la vie de la jeune femme n'avait pas été de tout repos.

- « Que savez-vous vraiment d'elle ? » demanda Gandalf au Prince.

- « Qu'elle m'énerve, » bougonna ce dernier.

Le Magicien se mit à rire, cette fois. Il encouragea Thorïn à continuer, d'un geste.

- « On s'en fiche, » grogna-t-il encore.

- « Cela suffit, Thorïn, fils de Thráin ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous comporter en souverain avec moi ! » S'énerva l'Istar, projetant son pouvoir dans la pièce. « Je ne veux pas du Prince, le nain me suffira. »

Thorïn le fusilla du regard, mais son attitude évolua au fur et à mesure que les secondes passèrent. Il avait toujours cet insupportable air arrogant, et cette fierté mal placée qui sied tant aux Nains de grande lignée, mais au lieu d'un regard dur où aucune émotion ne transparaissait se trouvait un regard assez expressif, au fond duquel une flamme brûlait, intense.

« Je ne l'ai vu que sur le champ de bataille. Elle ne combat pas trop mal, même si elle est loin d'être la meilleure. Mais nos magies… enfin, j'ai fait en sorte de la rapprocher de moi, de bataillon en bataillon. Elle fut gravement blessée lors de la bataille de Khazad-dûm. Son aide m'aurait été précieuse, je pense. Peut-être que Thrór… Peut-être aurions-nous pu… »

- « Lui en voulez-vous ? » demanda doucement Gandalf, conscient que le nain ne devait jamais se confier à quiconque.

- « De quoi ? » interrogea Thorïn d'une voix sourde.

- « De n'avoir pût vous aider à sauver votre grand père ? »

- « Qu'aurait-elle pu faire de toute façon ? » railla le Prince, mais cela sonna plutôt comme une supplique.

- « C'est à vous que je le demande, » insista l'Istar, marchant sur des œufs.

La réaction du Prince ne se fit pas attendre.

* * *

**La vache, j'ai déjà l'impression que Thorïn est OOC par moments... D'un autre côté, je me dis qu'il réagit parfois sans froideur. Comme dans le film, lorsqu'il parle avec Balïn : "De mon grand-père en passant par mon père, ceci est venue à moi... blablabla", il a un visage expressif, à ce moment là. Bon, c'est Balïn, qui est un peu sa nounou, et il laisse peut-être tomber sa carapace avec lui... Enfin, de toute façon, c'est écrit...**

* * *

**Ah, et je n'avais pas fait attention, mais entre le post des premiers chaps et celui là, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais mal placé le tréma sur le prénom de ma naine. je l'avais mis sur le "a" au lieu du "e". Ne vous étonnez-donc pas si on passe de "Naelyän" à "Naëlyan".**

* * *

**Une pitite review ?**

**À très vite**

**[Thorine]**

**P.S. : Je rappelle que tuer l'auteur parce que vous êtes contre le suspens revient à arrêter la publication de la fiction (peut pas écrire si je suis morte ^^). Et que si vous avez envie de me tuer maintenant, qu'est-ce que ce sera dans quelques chapitres ... hi hi hi...**

* * *

**Prochain chapitre**** : 24 Avril 2013**


	5. Chapitre 3 - De qui est le plus buté ?

Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Le film _Le Hobbit, un Voyage Inattendu_ et le livre _The Hobbit, or There and Back Again_, sont la propriété de la Warner Bros Pictures, des éditions Stock, de John Ronald Reuel Tolkien et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.

Rating : Pour tous ceux qui veulent / peuvent lire du Hobbit.

Genre : Drama / Family / Tragedy /Romance…

Personnages : Les quatorze composant la compagnie, plus Gandalf, et tous ceux qu'ils croiseront, d'après le film ou le livre, et parfois les deux, alors que d'autres non.

Situation temporelle : Commence par un rapide rappel de la création du monde et l'histoire des Nains en terre du milieu, jusqu'à... eh bien, je n'ai pas encore décidé. Après la bataille des Cinq Armées, c'est certains.

Changements de situation : Une autre personne, OC, viendra se greffer à la quête d'Érébor.

Autres : Je répondrai aux reviews de ceux et celles qui ont un compte par MP, et aux autres au chapitre suivant (avant le début du chapitre).

Date : 24 Avril 2013

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**** : J'ai hésité à mettre où non les dernières lignes du chapitre précédent pour vous rafraichir la mémoire. Là, je l'ai fait, parce que j'ai coupé en plein milieu d'un dialogue, mais je pense que je ne le ferai pas à chaque fois.**

**Note de l'auteur 2**** : Je peux vous annoncer que j'ai fini d'écrire la semaine passée le premier tome des aventures de nos chers compagnons. Cela vous garantie donc une publication sans retard chaque semaine. Il devrait donc y avoir dans ce premier tome une petite vingtaine de chapitres, puisqu'il fait à peine plus de 60.000 mots.**

**Note de l'auteur 3**** : Puisqu'il y en a qui se posent la question, je précise que mes chapitres feront tous entre 3000 et 3500 mots environ (juste le texte, sans compter les disclaimers, les notes et les réponses de reviews), excepté un ou deux chapitres plus longs.**

**Note de l'auteur 5 minutes avant de publier**** : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ma messagerie refuse les réponses aux reviews, alors je réponds exceptionnellement aux reviews de ceux qui sont inscrits sur cette page au lieu de le faire par MP. Désolée pour le désagrément.**

**Et Dieu merci, le site refonctionne ! Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai dû attendre 10h00 avant de réussir à me reconnecter (Je suis en train de me dire que si ça se trouve, ils avaient prévenus qu'il y aurait une coupure du site et je l'ai pas lu... mais je ne comprends pas l'angais alors...).**

* * *

Réponses aux reviews (anonymes et inscrits) :

-** Delphine** :

Bonjour !

C'est gentil à toi de me garder en vie. Pourquoi autant de suspense ? Pour fidéliser le lecteur (^_^).

C'est vrai que cette histoire de magie a eu du mal à trouver sa place, mais je ne pouvais pas insérer ma naine dans l'histoire juste comme ça. Il aurait fallu qu'elle soit une combattante hors paire, et cela en faisait une Mary-Sue dès le départ. Alors j'ai casé cette histoire de magie, comme j'ai pu… J'espère que cette suite te convaincra…

- **Nienna Ellendil **:

Salut !

Mais non tu n'as pas de mal, puisque tu m'en laisse un.

Non, Naël n'a pas un passé glorieux, j'espère juste que je n'ai pas trop forcé le trait, avec tous ces morts… mais ils seront utiles plus tard, alors je ne pouvais trop faire autrement.

Oui, Thorïn s'énerve. Mais en même temps, c'est un peu son caractère.

Voici donc le chapitre suivant…

- **AelitaBlueSky **:

Hey !

Ah, oui, Thorïn et la magie, ça fait bizarre, mais ça m'arrange bien, tu le verras au fil des chapitres. Je suis soulagée que ça ne te choque pas plus que ça.

Effectivement, je n'ai pas fait de description de Naël. Elle viendra, quoique succincte, et je ne voulais surtout pas le faire au début. J'avais peur que les lecteurs l'aiment – ne l'aiment pas – pour son physique et non pour son caractère.

Oui, j'étais sure que la plupart allaient penser qu'elle était fille d'un héritier de Durïn, en particulier parce que sa magie et celle de Thorïn s'entendent méga bien. Mais tu verras dans ce chapitre que les héritiers de Durïn ont un petit souci pour combiner leurs magies…

Oui, on attend toujours des reviews, mais il faut le temps que les lecteurs se motivent, ils veulent être sûrs que la fiction va se terminer, que ce n'est pas un navet, que le personnage inséré n'est pas trop Mary-Sue…

Voilà donc la suite.

- **MlleAria **:

Hello !

Contente de te lire pour la seconde fois ! Oui, il est OOC, je le sais, et je reprends chaque chapitre un nombre incalculable de fois pour essayer de gommer tout ça. Oui, un enfant qui boude est une excellente métaphore. Même s'il a eu une vie très dure, il n'en reste pas moins un prince, et il a été éduqué comme tel. Avoir ce qu'il veut quand il veut, se faire obéir, tout le monde qui ploie devant lui-même quand il a tord… C'est délicat de se retrouver face à Naël.

Je suis très contente que Naël te plaise. C'était mon grand défi pour cette histoire, envers chaque lecteur.

Et Gandalf, je pense vraiment que c'est le plus difficile à faire parler. Il est tellement spécial, il ne doit rien à personne, il ne se justifie pas, tout en étant d'une immense bonté et possédant une grande compassion… difficile de tout faire cohabiter sans en faire un Bisounours…

- **loveyaoi-15** :

Coucou !

Je bénis ta grande mansuétude pour m'avoir épargnée, et te voilà exaucée, la suite est là !

* * *

Merci à :

**Nienna Ellendil**

**AelitaBlueSky**

**MlleAria**

**Delphine**

**loveyaoi-15**

* * *

**_Fin du Chapitre 2_**

* * *

_- « Lui en voulez-vous ? » demanda doucement Gandalf, conscient que le nain ne devait jamais se confier à quiconque._

_- « De quoi ? » interrogea Thorïn d'une voix sourde._

_- « De n'avoir pût vous aider à sauver votre grand père ? »_

_- « Qu'aurait-elle pu faire de toute façon ? » railla le Prince, mais cela sonna plutôt comme une supplique._

_- « C'est à vous que je le demande, » insista l'Istar, marchant sur des œufs._

_La réaction du Prince ne se fit pas attendre._

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Thorïn avait serré les poings. De quel droit ce vieillard sénile le faisait-il parler de ça!

- « Je n'en sais rien ! » s'exclama le Prince nain. « Comment voulez vous que je le sache ? » ajouta-t-il. « Et puis, cela ne sert à rien de se poser la question, puisqu'elle s'est fait briser les jambes, et quasiment découper en deux par ce stupide Orque ! À cause de son inattention, elle a du orienter toute sa magie vers ses blessures, qu'elle n'a pu guérir totalement ! À cause de sa stupidité, je me suis retrouvé démuni, sans magie offensive, et j'étais déjà trop occupé à soigner d'autres Nains ! Je me suis retrouvé sans puissance, et à cause d'elle, je n'ai rien pu faire pour… » Thorïn s'arrêta brusquement, et fixa Gandalf d'un regard de nouveau dur, insensible. « Vous êtes un serpent, Tharkûn ! » siffla-t-il d'une voix dure, utilisant le nom de l'Istar en Khuzdul.

Il lui avait fait avouer qu'il en voulait à mort à la magicienne.

Le Prince sortit de la pièce en claquant lui aussi la porte. Il rentra dans sa chambre, quelques mètres plus loin, non sans qu'un bruit sourd, suivi d'insultes, ne se fasse entendre. Dans la chambre, Gandalf gloussa en entendant le bruit. Il y avait dans le couloir un guéridon qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu là la veille dans l'après midi, lorsqu'il était arrivé. Heureusement pour lui, il avait une bonne vue la nuit, ce qui lui avait permis de l'éviter. Pas Thorïn, qui s'était prit les pieds dedans… trois fois. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte se rouvrit sur Naëlyan, qui semblait redevenue maitresse d'elle-même.

- « Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez dit, mais je vous remercie, si cela a pu l'énerver, » marmonna-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Finalement, elle n'était peut-être pas calmée, mais en attente de vengeance. Le Magicien soupira.

- « Vous savez, Naëlyan, le faire sortir de ses gonds n'est pas un but en soi, » dit-il doucement.

- « Bien sûr que non ! » souffla la naine. « Mais que devrais-je faire ? Me laisser marcher sur les pieds ? »

- « Non plus, c'est certain. Mais argumenter sans s'énerver peut être un bon compromis, non ? » Dit-il dans un haussement de sourcils.

La naine grogna pour seule réponse. Le Magicien soupira une nouvelle fois, un reste de sourire sur les lèvres.

- « Savez-vous d'où sort ce guéridon dans le couloir ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

- « C'est moi qui l'ai sorti de ma chambre, je me suis pris les pieds dedans quatre fois avant d'en avoir marre. C'était le mettre dans le couloir ou le réduire en miettes. pourquoi ? »

- « D'après vous, quels ont été ces bruits sourds qui vous ont réveillé ? »

Naëlyan compris tout de suite et parti d'un grand éclat de rire, qui dura de longues minutes. Gandalf se joignit à l'hilarité de la jeune naine, puis redevint sérieux.

- « Vous gagneriez à vous connaître mutuellement, » souffla-t-il. « Mais ne vous associiez jamais, vous feriez des ravages avec vos caractères respectifs allant dans le même sens. »

- « Cela ne risque pas de se passer, » le rassura Naëlyan. « Je pars. »

- « Pardon ? Et quand ? »

- « Aujourd'hui. Je n'aurais pas dû séjourner aussi longtemps ici, je n'aurais même pas dû vous rencontrer. Je devais repartir voilà déjà deux jours. Mais… à vrai dire, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a retenu ici… surement la pluie… » Expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules, pensant à la pluie qui s'était abattue avec violence les jours précédents, et qui avaient laissé le soleil percer le jour même. Elle commença à faire son sac.

Pendant qu'elle rangeait ses affaires, l'esprit de Gandalf tournait à vive allure. Elle n'aurait pas du rester, pourtant elle était là. Elle avait une relation particulière avec Thorïn, pouvant le protéger presque plus efficacement que lui, un Istar – il devait avouer que sa magie et celle de Thorïn s'entendaient particulièrement mal et il lui fallait toute sa puissance pour les faire entrer en contact sans qu'elles ne se détruisent mutuellement. Alors que Naëlyan, avec sa magie tellement plus faible que lui, arrivait à peu près au même résultat. De plus, elle savait lui tenir tête, sans mettre à mal son autorité, et il y avait ce lien spécial qui les liait. Lui, il savait pourquoi Naëlyan avait été retenue dans cette auberge de Bree.

L'Istar se leva brutalement et sortit de la pièce. Naëlyan ne lui porta que peu d'attention. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Érébor. Le Prince allait reconquérir la montagne. Elle aurait tellement voulu en être. Mais c'était ainsi. Et qu'Aulë la bannisse si elle allait quémander. Elle avait sa fierté, tout de même ! Et puis une telle quête promettait les pires dangers. Non, finalement, elle fallait qu'elle parte. Et le plus vite possible.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit une fois de plus brutalement, et le Magicien entra dans un tourbillon de cape, Thorïn sur ses talons.

- « Viendriez-vous Naëlyan ? Voulez-vous revoir Érébor ? Voulez-vous reprendre la montagne au Dragon ? Le voulez-vous ? » Demanda Gandalf à brûle pourpoint.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. Sa magie implosa, tourbillonnant en un formidable ouragan dans la pièce. Les chandelles s'éteignirent brusquement, la fenêtre s'ouvrit brutalement, la porte claqua une fois de plus – Thorïn était rentré moins de huit secondes avant – et sa magie hurla « oui ». Et, pour la première fois, Naëlyan contrôla sa magie. Elle la fit rentrer au-dedans d'elle en un rugissement de colère, l'obligea à rallumer les bougies et fermer la fenêtre – mais ne rouvrit pas la porte – et l'enferma profondément en elle, si bien que Gandalf ne pouvait plus la sentir, sinon en la cherchant.

- « Pourquoi viendrais-je ? » demanda-t-elle tout de même.

- « Pour la gloire de mon peuple ! » gronda Thorïn, la défiant de le remettre en question et lui reprochant de n'y avoir pensé.

- « Votre peuple ou votre gloire ? » cingla-t-elle en réponse.

- « Elle m'énerve ! » rugit simplement le Prince.

- « _Elle_ est là et _elle_ aimerait que vous lui parliez directement ! » s'énerva la magicienne, se tournant vers Gandalf. « Ce sera interminable, je ne peux accepter, » donna-t-elle réponse à la question du magicien.

- « Ce sera l'occasion, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, d'apprendre à se modérer. » dit le Magicien.

- « Me modérer, moi ? Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut modérer ! » Rétorqua-t-elle.

- « Me modérer, moi ? Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut modérer ! » S'insurgea-t-il.

- « Bel ensemble, mes amis. Allons, finissons calmement cette nuit, chacun dans sa chambre. Au matin, nous en rediscuterons, » proposa Gandalf.

- « Au matin, je partirai, » expliqua Thorïn. « Je dois rencontrer des gens des sept royaumes dans les Ered Luin. J'espère pouvoir rallier plus de monde à la Compagnie. »

- « Très bien, très bien, » reprit Gandalf. « Alors nous nous en irons, Naëlyan et moi, trouver votre cambrioleur. »

- « Pardonnez-moi, Tharkûn, mais n'ai-je pas refusé la proposition ? » s'étrangla la naine.

- « Ah, mais vous avez refusé à cause d'un problème dont nous avons trouvé la solution, très chère ! » s'écria Gandalf, avant d'enchaîner : « Thorïn, nous nous retrouverons dans deux semaines, à Hobbitebourg, ainsi que la Compagnie, chez le cambrioleur que j'aurai désigné. Vous trouverez un signe sur sa porte, que j'aurai tracé. Vous le reconnaîtrez à sa magie. L'endroit sera facile à trouver. »

- « Tous ne pourrons pas tous trouver le signe, » protesta Thorïn.

- « Ils ne sont que trois, si je ne me trompe pas, à ne pas bénéficier de la magie de Durïn. »

- « En effet, » confirma le Prince.

- « Alors je les accompagnerai moi-même, » expliqua le Magicien.

- « Attendez, » les coupa Naëlyan. « S'il y a des gens de Durïn, alors vous n'aurez pas besoin de moi. Ils ont assez de magie en eux… »

- « Eh bien très chère, ne vous rappelez plus les cours que vous avez suivis ? » demanda Gandalf, narquois.

- « Quels… »

- « Ceux qui disent que chaque héritier de Durïn a une magie propre, et qu'elle est totalement incompatible avec n'importe quel autre héritier de Durïn, … » rappela Thorïn de sa voix dure.

- « Pour qu'aucun ne puisse s'associer avec un autre et prendre le contrôle des Royaumes Nains de la Terre du Milieu, » acheva la naine dans un hochement de tête, se rappelant.

- « C'est cela, » confirma l'Istar.

- « Bien, bonne nuit, » grogna tout à coup Thorïn en sortant, sous le regard éberlué de la naine.

- « Ne vous en faites, pas, Naëlyan, il est juste dépité parce que la magie des héritiers de Durïn réunie, ils auraient sans aucun doute pu chasser le dragon, et ce depuis fort longtemps. »

- « Ce que je ne comprends pas, Maître, c'est pourquoi cette règle existe. Ne peuvent-ils pas que soigner ? » Demanda la naine, perplexe.

- « C'est vrai que leur magie est faite pour guérir et rien d'autre, » acquiesça-t-il. « Malgré tout, ils peuvent la forcer pour qu'elle devienne offensive, mais cela provoque une très grande fatigue, dont certains en sont morts d'ailleurs. En revanche, malgré tous leurs effort, ils ne peuvent vraiment pas faire de magie ensemble. »

Naëlyan soupira dans un rire.

- « Quoi qu'il en soit, s'ils avaient pu lier leurs magies, le Dragon n'aurait eu de trésor à trouver en Érébor, les Nains se seraient entre-tués depuis longtemps, » dit doucement Naëlyan.

Gandalf fut positivement étonné par la sagesse de la naine. Un détail lui revint en mémoire. L'an deux mille sept cent quatre vingt quatre. Cela voulait dire…

- « Naëlyan ? »

- « Oui, Gandalf, » répondit-elle.

- « Quel âge avez-vous ? »

- « Cent soixante deux ans. »

Gandalf hocha la tête, et le silence revint. Elle avait une vingtaine d'année de moins que Thorïn. Elle pourrait faire l'affaire. Surtout qu'il avait bien sentit le lien de leurs magies, même si eux ne pourraient le sentir tant qu'ils ne l'auraient pas acceptés ensemble. Et il avait senti que Naëlyan était prête. Elle avait compris qu'elle avait un lien avec Thorïn.

- « Naëlyan ? »

- « Oui, Gandalf, » répondit-elle encore.

- « N'abandonnez jamais. » intima Gandalf.

- « Abandonner quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Pour Thorïn. N'abandonnez jamais. Ne l'abandonnez jamais, » précisa-t-il.

- « Quoi ? » elle était stupéfaite. Comment pouvait-il savoir ?

- « Je suis un des Istari, Naëlyan. Lorsque Thorïn vous a guéri, tout à l'heure, j'ai senti le lien que votre magie a essayé de partager avec la sienne. »

Elle pencha un peu la tête, semblant réfléchir, puis haussa les épaules.

- « Je vous en prie, Naëlyan, » insista le Magicien. « Il sombrera dans la folie de l'appât du gain comme ses Pères avant lui, il n'aura de cesse de faire sienne l'Arkenstone. »

- « Parce que ce n'est pas déjà le cas ? » demanda-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

- « Oh non, » garanti Gandalf. « Ce sera pire que cela, quand il l'aura, bien pire, » murmura-t-il. « Il peut encore se détourner de cette route, et gouverner dans la justice, la compréhension et le partage. Mais il a besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés. Et ce quelqu'un, ce pourrait être vous, Naëlyan. » Reprit-il d'une voix plus assurée.

La naine ne répondit pas, haussant les épaules une nouvelle fois.

Supposant qu'elle voulait réfléchir, l'Istar la laissa seule pour aller se reposer dans sa chambre, à côté de celle de Thorïn. La naine fini son sac méticuleusement, et s'allongea sur le lit, les yeux grand ouverts. Maudit soit ce magicien de malheur. Elle ne pourrait pas dormir, c'était certain. Pourquoi lui avait-il parlé de ça ? Pourquoi le savait-il ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas la laisser faire comme elle l'entendait ? – c'est-à-dire repartir au plus vite de cette auberge, seule, et fuir à jamais les terres occupées par les Nains, pour finir sa vie, seule, errant sans but dans les plaines désolées du nord… oui, bon, ce n'était pas la meilleure des idées, mais au moins, elle venait d'elle.

De toute façon, quoi que puisse dire Gandalf, c'était elle qui décidait, non ?

[Le dernier stade d'apprentissage, une fois sortis de l'école, était la maîtrise de sa magie, la maîtrise totale. Certaines n'y arrivaient jamais. Et elle l'avait fait. De manière un peu brutale, mais elle l'avait fait.]

Sa magie tenta de s'éveiller en elle, mais elle tint bon et la garda confinée dans son cœur et son corps. Elle était contente. Elle était enfin devenue Confirmée. Elle était un vrai Mage-Guerrier, plus une apprentie.

Sur ces bonnes pensées, elle s'endormit.

* * *

En se réveillant elle maudit Gandalf et Thorïn une fois de plus. Ses rêves avaient été peuplés de silhouettes floues qui ressemblaient diablement à son père, et des yeux gris du Prince qui la dardaient de leur regard insensible et arrogant.

En bas, elle fut la première dans la salle. Elle refusa le petit-déjeuner et sortit, profitant du lever de soleil. Elle fermait les yeux pour savourer le contact chaud des premiers rayons sur sa peau lorsque…

- « Je vous l'avais bien dit, magicien de pacotille ! » s'égosillait Thorïn. « Elle a fui ! Comme tous les autres ! Tous veulent rentrer à Érébor, mais aucun n'a le courage d'aller trouver le Dragon et de l'affronter ! Et elle, comme tous les autres, eh bien elle est partie ! » Finit-il tout en ouvrant la porte extérieure de l'auberge.

Naëlyan ne l'avais absolument pas fait exprès, mais elle se trouvait dans un genre de recoin où les deux autres ne pouvaient la voir. Pendant que le Prince continuait de s'énerver, elle se décala à peine, et s'assit discrètement contre le mur, faisant mine d'être là depuis un long moment.

- « … sais que sa magie se réjouissait mais elle ne l'avait pas encore domptée ! Depuis elle l'a fait, et toute l'excitation d'une quelconque quête est retombée ! Pis encore, elle a été remplacée par la crainte ! » Continuait de brailler l'autre.

- « Ce n'est pas que votre voix douce et mélodieuse ne soit agréable en ce bon matin, mais vous gâchez le silence de mon lever de Soleil… Monseigneur, » lâcha Naëlyan d'une voix claire et enjouée, faisant faire un bond colossal aux deux hommes.

Elle avait décidée de ne plus s'offusquer du caractère odieux de ce non moins odieux… hum, charmant nain.

- « Treize jours, pas un de plus. Je partirai le lendemain avec ceux… et celles qui seront présents ! » Grogna le nain avant de partir au pas de charge, n'appréciant que peu de s'être ridiculisé ainsi.

Naëlyan se releva, épousseta la poussière qui collait à son pantalon et se dirigea vers Gandalf qui riait aux larmes.

- « Allons-y, Naëlyan-fléau-de-Thorïn, » rigola-t-il une fois qu'il se fut un peu calmé.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent le lendemain en comté. Gandalf invita la jeune femme à se promener dans les pays de l'ouest de Bree, où, paraissait-il, on y gardait d'excellentes feuilles de tabac. Et elle ne s'était jamais aventurée de ce côté-ci de la terre du milieu. Il n'y avait aucun danger, donc elle n'aurait pas trouvé de voyageurs en quête de protection. Elle se balada ainsi une dizaine de jours, finissant par savoir où chaque chemin menait, où l'on trouvait les meilleurs tabacs, les meilleures pipes, les meilleurs potirons, qui cuisinait le mieux, le moins bien, entretenait le mieux son jardin, sa maison… chaque jour, donc, elle se promenait, et chaque nuit elle retrouvait Gandalf à l'auberge du Dragon Vert, à Hobbitebourg.

Gandalf profita de ces jours de calme pour expliquer précisément à la Magicienne ce que Thorïn voulait faire avec sa Compagnie, qui étaient ces douze Nains, quel rôle le Hobbit allait jouer – soit dit en passant, il savait que Thorïn n'allait pas apprécier que Gandalf lui amène un semi-homme absolument pas débrouillard – et il l'entretenait souvent sur l'idée de… eh bien, de devenir proche de Thorïn. Elle fuyait ou s'énervait dès qu'il abordait le sujet.

Le onzième jour arrivèrent trois Nains, les trois qui n'étaient pas de la lignée de Durïn. Ils logèrent à l'auberge et se promenèrent en compagnie de Naëlyan. Ils avaient été ravis que la mage-guerrier qui avait fait des miracles en compagnie de Thorïn à Khazad-dûm soit avec eux – même s'ils n'avaient été présents à Azanulbizar, ils se rappelaient les récits de gloire de Thorïn et sa Magicienne. Ainsi, il ne pourrait rien leur arriver de grave pendant leur quête. Elle ne chercha pas à les détromper, bien qu'elle tiqua sur le ''_sa_''. Elle n'appartenait à personne. Mais elle ne dit rien. D'après ce que Gandalf lui avait expliqué, le moral des troupes était au plus bas. Elle n'avait donc pas envie de les démoraliser en disant que maintenant que sa magie était sous son contrôle, elle allait être moins spontanée et s'entendrait moins bien avec celle de Thorïn.

Vint le treizième jour. Elle était seule en promenade quand elle retrouva Gandalf en se promenant par hasard – ou plutôt, il l'avait cherché et trouvé avec sa magie infiniment plus puissante que celle de la jeune femme.

Dans l'après-midi, Gandalf envoya Naëlyan en compagnie des trois Nains, expliquant qu'il allait chercher les derniers qui avaient dû s'égarer trop au nord, car ils auraient déjà dû les rejoindre. Ne voulant pas arriver trop tôt, Naëlyan proposa aux trois d'aller faire le plein de tabac dans l'ouest. Mais ils ne virent pas le temps passer, et lorsqu'elle arriva chez le Hobbit en compagnie de Bombur, Bofur et Bifur, les nains Dwalïn, Balïn, Kíli et Fíli étaient déjà là. A peine étaient-ils rentrés que la cloche sonna à la porte. Le pauvre Bilbon se retrouva fort dépourvu lorsqu'il vit apparaître Gandalf, accompagné de Dori, Ori, Nori, Glóin et Óin. Ils festoyèrent sous le regard perdu, furieux et désespéré de Bilbon.

Le repas fini, la vaisselle rangée, Gandalf, Balïn et Glóin racontèrent l'histoire du peuple nain à Bilbon. Alors qu'ils avaient presque fini, trois coups sourds et puissants furent frappés à la porte.

- « _Il_ est là, » souffla Gandalf, avec une solennité que Naëlyan ne lui connaissait pas.

Et le temps parut retenir son souffle. Plus un ne bougeait. Naëlyan se leva en soufflant. Ce n'était qu'un nain après tout. Elle remarqua que Gandalf, Fíli et Kíli la suivait. Mais les autres ne bougèrent pas. Il fallut qu'elle se prenne le coin de la table dans la cuisse, étouffant un juron – et déplaçant la lourde table de quelques centimètres – pour qu'ils sursautent et se lèvent à leur tour, précipitamment, se jetant presque sur la porte d'entrée.

* * *

**Une pitite review ?**

* * *

**Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions sur des mots que vous ne comprenez pas, ou si vous voyez des incohérences dans le récit genre : " Ça veut dire quoi "Tharkûn" ? "**

* * *

**À la semaine prochaine !**

**[Thorine]**

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : 2 Mai 2013 (Mercredi prochain étant le 1er Mai, vous me pardonnerai de ne pas poster, mais je passe la journée au Mt St Michel, et je n'aurai vraiment pas le temps de vous laisser un chapitre).**


	6. Chapitre 4 - De l'utilité d'un Hobbit

Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Le film _Le Hobbit, un Voyage Inattendu_ et le livre _The Hobbit, or There and Back Again_, sont la propriété de la Warner Bros Pictures, des éditions Stock, de John Ronald Reuel Tolkien et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.

Rating : Pour tous ceux qui veulent / peuvent lire du Hobbit.

Genre : Drama / Family / Tragedy /Romance…

Personnages : Les quatorze composant la compagnie, plus Gandalf, et tous ceux qu'ils croiseront, d'après le film ou le livre, et parfois les deux, alors que d'autres non.

Situation temporelle : Commence par un rapide rappel de la création du monde et l'histoire des Nains en terre du milieu, jusqu'à... eh bien, je n'ai pas encore décidé. Après la bataille des Cinq Armées, c'est certains.

Changements de situation : Une autre personne, OC, viendra se greffer à la quête d'Érébor.

Autres : Je répondrai aux reviews de ceux et celles qui ont un compte par MP, et aux autres au chapitre suivant (avant le début du chapitre).

Date : 1er Mai 2013

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**** : Je sais, j'avais dit que je postais demain, mais finalement, j'ai le temps aujourd'hui. Parce que, vous savez quoi ? On est le premier mai. Donc l'abbaye du Mt Saint Michel est fermée… et pas de guide pour les traversées de la baie non plus… bah, de toute façon, il a fait mauvais ! Alors qu'à Cherbourg (là où je me suis trouvée finalement), il a fait méga bon !**

**Note de l'auteur 2**** : J'ai toujours un problème avec les réponses aux reviews par MP, alors je vais contacter le site pour savoir ce qu'il se passe. Si la semaine prochaine, le problème est toujours là, je créerai un forum où je répondrai aux reviews des gens inscrits sur ff . net.**

******Note de l'auteur 3**** : Je sais que vous allez trouver que certains dialogues ne correspondent pas tout à fait, mais j'ai réussis à dégoter le script en anglais sur internet, et après des heures de traductions acharnées (merci google trad), j'ai réussis à prendre les dialogues originaux (l'adaptation française a supprimé quelques jeux de mots très sympatiques, et les tournures de phrases perdent parfois un sens important...)**

* * *

Réponses aux reviews (anonymes et inscrits) :

- **loveyaoi-15** :

Ah, je crois que ce sera une des grandes questions de cette histoire. Bien entendu, je ne peux pas te répondre, parce que c'est un des points, si pas des plus importants, qui maintiendront le suspens et le mystère sur elle.

Et si elle n'est pas de la lignée de Durïn ? Eh bien elle est d'une autre lignée ! Je pense pouvoir avouer sous la torture que oui, son père a été important, à une époque du moins. Mais quelle époque ? Proche ? Lointaine ? À venir ?

- **Delphine** :

Pourquoi ? Pour que tu viennes lire celui là bien sûr (^_^). Et non, pas le 2 mais le 1er mai ! Qu'est-ce que je suis gentille mdr !

Vraiment, ça me soulage que la magie ne te dérange plus. tu verras, je n'en abuse pas, et elle ne sauvera pas tout le monde… (j'aurais pas dû dire ça…).

Tu supposes qu'ils vont finir ensemble. La meilleure réponse que je pourrais te faire c'est : ''Tu verras''… Pit-être ben qu'oui, pit-être ben qu'non !

Comment ça, tu penses que la rencontre des caractères de Naël et Thorïn vont faire des étincelles ? Oui, ça va même flamber par moment.

- **Nienna Ellendil** :

Oh que oui, il râle. Et il râlera encore.

Je me suis marrée toute seule aussi pour le coin de table. J'ai moins rit deux jours plus tard quand ça m'est arrivée…

Si ce chapitre bouge un peu plus… euh… on y rencontre Bilbon, selon le rite du film.

Et oui, tu t'améliores ! J'espère que tu continueras sur ce chemin -)

- **Maman bouba** :

Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ils me touchent (et me rassurent).

Oui, j'ai pris du temps avant de publier, et j'ai retouché de nombreuses fois les premiers chapitres (les suivants aussi). Et les mages-guerriers, ils sont venus tous seuls (aidés d'une fiction sur Harry Potter dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom mais dont je me rappelle vaguement l'histoire).

C'est vrai, l'histoire de Naël est triste. J'espère juste ne pas l'avoir fait trop triste. Mais les évènements qui se sont passés sont indispensable à son futur, ils ont fait ce qu'elle est devenue.

* * *

Merci à :

loveyaoi-15

Delphine

Nienna Ellendil

Maman bouba

* * *

_**Fin du Chapitre 3**_

* * *

_Plus un ne bougeait. Naëlyan se leva en soufflant. Ce n'était qu'un nain après tout. Elle remarqua que Gandalf, Fíli et Kíli la suivait. Mais les autres ne bougèrent pas. Il fallut qu'elle se prenne le coin de la table dans la cuisse, étouffant un juron – et déplaçant la lourde table de quelques centimètres – pour qu'ils sursautent et se lèvent à leur tour, précipitamment, se jetant presque sur la porte d'entrée._

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Bilbon alla ouvrir, une fois de plus.

Sous le porche, _il_ se tenait là. Naëlyan ne put s'empêcher de se sentir impressionnée. Il avait un tel charisme... Et ça l'agaçait profondément de devoir le reconnaître. Droit, la tête haute, un grand manteau en fourrure couvrant ses épaules. Il était propre, le métal de ses bottes et de sa ceinture avait été poli, ses tresses refaites. Il s'était paré d'or et d'argent, au cou et aux doigts. Il était le Prince. Et tous les Nains le saluèrent d'un même mouvement, portant leurs mains à leur cœur, en signe de respect et d'amitié. Il eut un petit sourire, porta la main à son cœur à son tour, prit le temps de les regarder, un par un, et son regard passa finalement à Gandalf.

- « Gandalf, » le salua-t-il, « d'après ce que vous aviez dit, l'endroit serait facile à trouver. Je me suis perdu… deux fois ! Je ne l'aurais jamais trouvé s'il n'y avait pas eu le signe sur la porte, » grogna-t-il ensuite.

- « Un signe ? » balbutia Bilbon. « Il n'y a pas de signe sur cette porte, elle a été peinte la semaine dernière, » assura le Hobbit.

- « Il y a un signe. Je l'ai tracé moi-même, » avoua Gandalf avec ce petit sourire contrit qu'il savait si bien faire. « Bilbon Sacquet, permettez que je vous présente le chef de cette compagnie, Thorïn Oakenshield. »

- « Alors… c'est le Hobbit, » lâcha le prince, méprisant, en s'avançant vers Bilbon, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. « Dites-moi, monsieur Sacquet, vous êtes vous souvent battu ? Quelle est votre arme de prédilection ? »

- « Je vous demande pardon, » demanda Bilbon, interloqué, alors que les autres Nains retenaient un sourire.

- « La hache ou l'épée ? » continua Thorïn comme si de rien n'était. « Sur quelle arme se porte votre choix ? » questionna-t-il encore en tournant autour du Hobbit.

- « Eh bien, J'admets avoir une certaine habileté au lancer de marron, pour ne rien vous cacher, » répond Bilbon d'un petit air fier, alors que Thorïn s'arrêtait devant lui en croisant les bras, le dominant d'une tête et demie. « Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela est im… important, » finit-il en baissant de plus en plus la voix comme Thorïn le regardait sans rien dire.

- « C'est ce que je pensais, » dit le Prince en se tournant à demi vers les autres. « Il fait plus épicier que cambrioleur ! » lâcha-t-il alors que les autres s'esclaffèrent bruyamment, excepté Balïn et Gandalf. Même Naëlyan ne put retenir un rire, alors même que voir le prince se pavaner ainsi devant les autres l'insupportait.

La magicienne lança un regard à Gandalf en passant devant lui. Il allait falloir beaucoup de persuasion pour convaincre le chef.

Tous retournèrent dans le vestibule où la table avait été apportée pour que tout le monde puisse tenir autour. Un des Nains apporta une assiette à Thorïn, et Fíli et Kíli s'occupèrent de ramener des bières pour tout le monde.

Au milieu du repas, alors que des petits groupes de discussions de trois ou quatre s'étaient formés et chacun parlait à voix basse, excepté Thorïn, Balïn, Gandalf et Bilbon qui avaient l'air perdus dans leurs pensées, Balïn se tourna vers son chef :

- « Quelles nouvelles de la réunion dans les Ered Luin ? Sont-ils tous venus ? »

Un silence de plomb s'abattit immédiatement sur la pièce. Tous attendaient, suspendus aux lèvres de leur Prince. Et ce dernier le savait. Alors, comme il n'attendit pas pour répondre, pour ménager le suspens et être certain que toutes les attentions étaient centrées sur lui, Naëlyan sut, comme Balïn, que les nouvelles étaient mauvaises.

- « Oui, ils sont tous venus. Il y avait des émissaires des sept Royaumes. »

Tout le monde se réjouit, sauf Balïn et la magicienne, et Thorïn qui continua à manger.

- « Et les Nains des Monts de Fer, qu'ont-ils dit ? » Demanda Dwalïn.

Le silence revint.

- « Dáin est-il avec nous ? » insista Dwalïn devant le silence de Thorïn.

- « Ils ne viendront pas, » lâcha Thorïn du bout des lèvres, aprèsquelques secondes, comme si donner cette information lui coûtait plus qu'il n'eut su le dire. Peut-être était-ce le cas, pensa Naëlyan.

Les Nains eurent diverses réactions, mais pour la plupart, ils étaient extrêmement déçus.

La magicienne eut envie de rassurer Thorïn, de l'encourager, de lui dire que tout irait. Bien sûr, elle ne le fit pas. Elle tenta de faire passer tout ça dans son regard, mais il ne la regarda pas. Elle finit par secouer la tête. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Elle détestait cet homme. Elle n'allait pas tenter de lui remonter le moral ! Qu'il le fasse lui-même ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être insupportable à avoir ce charisme naturel ! Et surtout, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle lui résister !

- « Ils disent que cette quête est la nôtre, à nous seuls. » continua Thorïn après quelques instants.

- « Vous vous lancez dans une quête ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander le Hobbit.

La magicienne retint un sourire. Gandalf lui avait expliqué combien le semi-homme était passionné par les quêtes, les aventures et autres cartes aux trésors. Ce qui allait se passer devait le convaincre de venir avec eux… normalement.

- « Bilbon, mon cher camarade, » commença Gandalf. « Il nous faudrait un peu plus de clarté. »

* * *

Le Hobbit alla chercher deux chandelles. Pendant ce temps, Gandalf sortit une carte de nulle part. Thorïn se pencha dessus avec stupéfaction – comme le reste des Nains.

- « Loin à l'est, au-dessus des monts et des rivières, par delà des terres boisées et les Terres Désolées, se dresse un pic, solitaire, » commença Gandalf du ton avec lequel il contait ses aventures, tout en dépliant la carte sur la table.

- « La Montagne Solitaire, » lut à haute voix Bilbon.

- « Oui, » répondit Glóin. « Óin a interprété les présages. Et les présages disent que l'heure est venue ! » S'exclama-t-il.

- « Les corbeaux ont été vus s'en retournant vers la montagne comme cela avait été prédit, » expliqua Óin à Bilbon. « _Quand on verra les oiseaux d'antan à Érébor s'en retournant, le règne de la bête prendra fin_. »

Naëlyan et Gandalf jetèrent un œil à Bilbon, qui avait soudainement pâli.

- « Oh… quelle bête ? » osa-t-il tout de même demander.

- « Oh, c'est sans doute une allusion à Smaug le Terrible ! » expliqua Bofur comme si ce n'était qu'un détail. « Première et principale calamité de notre âge. Un cracheur de feu ailé. Des dents comme des rasoirs, des griffes comme des crocs de bouchers, grand amateur de métal précieux, » continua-t-il.

- « Oui, je sais ce qu'est un Dragon, » rétorqua le Hobbit mi-ironique, mi-énervé, peu content qu'on le prenne pour un ignare.

- « Je n'ai pas peur de lui, je me sens prêt ! » s'exclama Ori en se levant d'un bond. « Je lui donnerai un avant-goût de ce qu'est le fer des Nains jusque dans le troufignon ! »

- « Assieds-toi ! » souffla Dori en le tirant par la manche alors que les autres l'encouragèrent à grand renfort de cris.

- « La tâche ne serait déjà pas aisé avec une armée derrière nous, » tempéra Balïn. « Or, nous ne sommes que treize… et pas les treize meilleurs… ni les plus brillants. »

Sa remarque déclencha un tollé.

- « Hé ! Qui est-ce que tu traites de demeuré ! » Protesta une voix qui devait appartenir à Ori ou Dori, au milieu de la confusion générale, où chaque nain y allait de son petit commentaire.

- « Nous ne sommes peut-être pas nombreux, mais nous sommes des guerriers, chacun d'entre nous, tous autant que nous sommes ! » s'écria Fíli en tapant du plat de la main sur la table, ramenant le calme.

- « Et vous oubliez que nous avons un Istar dans cette compagnie ! Gandalf a dû tuer des centaines de Dragon dans sa vie ! » S'exclama Kíli à son tour.

- « Ah… euh… eh bien, je ne dirais pas cela, » se récria immédiatement Gandalf.

- « Combien alors ? » demanda une voix.

- « Comment, » demanda Gandalf, toussotant.

Naëlyan et Thorïn virent bien que Gandalf essayait de gagner du temps, et n'avait probablement jamais tué de Dragon.

- « Combien de dragons avez-vous tué ? » demanda Dori.

Gandalf s'étrangla en fumant sa pipe, laissant la fumée de son tabac s'échapper en désordre de sa bouche.

- « Allez-y ! Dites-nous ! » Insista le nain.

Le Magicien fut sauvé par Naëlyan qui se leva, en même temps que Thorïn, protestant contre ces questions. Tous les autres se levèrent dans le même mouvement et on ne s'entendit plus penser, jusqu'à ce que Thorïn hausse la voix.

- « ASSEZ ! » rugit-il.

Tous se rassirent alors dans le silence.

- « Si nous avons vu ces signes, ne croyez-vous pas que d'autres les auront vu aussi ? » demanda le Prince, sa voix roulant tel le tonnerre après un éclair tout proche. « Des rumeurs ont commencé à se répandre ! Le Dragon Smaug n'a pas été vu depuis soixante ans ! Certains tournent leurs regards vers la montagne, évaluant… s'interrogeant… mesurant les risques… Les immenses richesses de notre peuple sont peut-être sans protection désormais. Restons-nous assis, les bras croisés, pendant que d'autres s'approprient ce qui nous appartient, ou saisissons-nous cette chance de reprendre Érébor ! » Finit-il en rugissant, le poing levé.

Tous hurlèrent, crièrent, tapèrent sur la table. Thorïn possédait cette force des mots qui rend les cœurs vaillants, qui transforme le plus faible en un homme féroce. Il ferait faire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui, qui voudrait bien l'écouter. Et il n'avait pas besoin de sa magie pour accentuer la puissance de ses mots. Tout cela était naturel chez lui.

Il les regarda tous, un par un. Lorsque les yeux gris se posèrent sur la magicienne, elle ne put retenir sa magie, qui alla à la rencontre de celle de Thorïn – qui ne semblait pas non plus pouvoir maitriser la sienne – et, telle deux énormes vagues qui s'écrasent l'une contre l'autre, les deux magies provoquèrent un souffle d'air dans la pièce en se rencontrant. Les regards de leurs propriétaires s'étaient soudés, et ne se quittaient pas.

Il se passa une chose étrange, que pas un ne remarqua, pas même Gandalf – parce que les autres débattaient entre eux avec acharnement, attendant que le chef reprenne – hormis le Hobbit.

Naëlyan avait cédé, et accepté que malgré le fait qu'il soit invivable, Thorïn était leur chef, leur roi bientôt, et il fallait le soutenir par tous les moyens. Alors elle s'acharnait depuis un moment, à trouver le regard de son chef. Et alors qu'ils laissaient – bon gré, mal gré – leurs magies agir, elle avait réussit à garder son regard sur elle. Et Thorïn redevint un nain comme les autres.

La glace fondit dans le gris intense de ses iris, la dureté s'enfuit des traits de son visage, la tension dans sa mâchoire s'allégea, ses poings se desserrèrent, ses épaules se décrispèrent, tout son corps se détendit, et il prit une respiration qui sembla laborieuse à Naëlyan, peut-être parce qu'elle aussi avait du mal à respirer. Il ferma les yeux et, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le souverain était de nouveau là. Mais Naëlyan savait qu'il était encore possible de le faire revenir du chemin où il s'était avancé. Et cela réchauffa son cœur.

Mais Balïn brisa les rêves de reconquête des autres.

- « Tu sembles oublier que la porte est scellée. On ne peut pénétrer dans la montagne, » rappela-t-il.

- « Pardon, » les interrompis la magicienne, « mais il semble me rappeler que notre charmant reptile a défoncé la grande porte à son arrivée ! Et qu'il ne reste des somptueuses portes d'Érébor qu'une immense gueule noire et béante. » Rappela-t-elle.

- « Il est vrai, » consentit Balïn. « Mais les portes intérieures étaient ouvertes, et nous les avons fermé en partant, pour que le Dragon ne puisse pas nous suivre. Ensuite, il est passé par les grottes souterraines pour réduire Dale en charpie. Quoi qu'il en soit, on ne peut pénétrer dans la Montagne. »

- « Cela, mon cher Balïn, n'est pas tout à fait vrai, » lâcha Gandalf.

Et de la même manière qu'il avait sortit la carte – d'on ne sait où – une clef apparut entre ses doigts. Thorïn fut cloué de stupeur. La clef était sans conteste de fabrication naine.

- « Comment avez-vous eu ça ? » murmura le chef après un moment, toujours abasourdi, et n'osant y croire, surtout.

Gandalf devint d'un coup mortellement sérieux.

- « Elle m'a été confiée par votre père, par Thráïn, pour que je la garde en lieu sûr. Elle est à vous, désormais, » expliqua le Magicien en la tendant au Prince. Ce dernier la prit comme si elle était l'Arkenstone elle-même.

Naëlyan ne trouvait pas normal que Gandalf ait gardé cette clé si longtemps. Il aurait dû la rendre au Prince bien avant. Une sorte de ressentiment s'inscrivit en elle à ce moment. Elle savait l'Istar manipulateur, mais là…

- « S'il y a une clef, il doit y avoir une porte, » souffla Fíli, la ramenant à la réalité.

- « Ouah, heureusement que t'es là, » ironisa son frère. « On y avait pas pensé dis donc ! »

Fíli lui donna un sérieux coup de poing dans l'épaule, mais Kíli avait déjà retourné son attention vers Gandalf.

- « Ces runes parlent d'un passage dérobé menant vers les salles inférieures, » expliqua le Magicien en montrant un côté de la carte.

- « Il y a une autre entrée ! » s'extasia Kíli.

- « Tu peux parler, question futilité ! » marmonna Fíli.

- « Encore faut-il la trouver, » rétorqua Gandalf. « Les portes des Nains sont invisibles quand elles sont closes. »

Il laissa passer quelques secondes.

- « La réponse est cachée quelque part sur cette carte. Je ne suis pas en mesure de la trouver mais dans la Terre du Milieu, d'autres le peuvent, » expliqua-t-il encore. « La tâche à laquelle je pense exige une grande discrétion, et non moins de courage. Mais si nous nous montrons prudents et astucieux, je pense que c'est faisable. »

- « Donc il faut un cambrioleur ! » s'exclama Ori.

- « Hm ! Et un bon ! » Répliqua Bilbon. « Un expert, j'imagine. »

- « Et… vous l'êtes ? » demanda Óin, son sonotone vissé aux oreilles.

- « Je suis quoi ? » interrogea à son tour Bilbon.

- « Il dit qu'il est un expert ! » se réjouit le nain, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre ce que lui disait le Hobbit !

- « Houlà ! Non, non, non, je ne suis pas un cambrioleur, » se récria Bilbon. « Je n'ai jamais rien volé de ma vie. »

- « J'ai bien peur d'être d'accord avec monsieur Sacquet, » marmonna Balïn. « Il n'a guerre l'étoffe d'un cambrioleur. »

C'était là que Bilbon devait se rebeller, ne pas laisser passer l'affront.

Non seulement il le fit, mais en plus il approuva. Gandalf et Naëlyan – à qui il avait parlé de presque tout son plan pour reprendre Érébor – étaient affligés.

- « Les terres sauvages ne sont pas pour les gens de bonne famille, les petites natures qui ne savent ni se battre, ni se débrouiller par eux-mêmes, » ajouta Dwalïn à son tour.

Et Bilbon continuait à acquiescer. Mais certains Nains voyaient en monsieur Sacquet le seul espoir de reprendre Érébor. Alors, une fois de plus, une cacophonie s'éleva. Mais Thorïn ne dit rien. Il n'avait plus envie de les faire taire. Il voulait reprendre SA montagne, plus que tous les autres réunis, même. Mais il était aussi réaliste, et ce semi-homme ne pouvait faire l'affaire.

Gandalf usa alors de sa magie, la laissant s'échapper de son corps. Elle prit de l'importance, vidant l'espace qu'elle occupait de toute lumière, créant une ombre autour de lui.

- « Ça suffit ! » gronda-t-il, et tous les Nains – à part Thorïn – prirent peur. Même Naëlyan, qui avait commencé à défendre le Hobbit avec véhémence. « Si je dis que Bilbon Sacquet est un cambrioleur, alors c'est un cambrioleur ! C'est comprit ? »

Il se rassit.

- « Les Hobbits ont le pas extrêmement léger, si bien qu'ils peuvent passer inaperçu quand ils le veulent. Et, alors que le Dragon est accoutumé à l'odeur des Nains, celle d'un Hobbit lui est totalement inconnue, ce qui nous donne un net avantage ! » Le Magicien se tourna vers Thorïn. « Vous m'avez demandé de trouver le quatorzième de cette compagnie, et j'ai choisis monsieur Sacquet. Il a plus de ressources que ne le suggèrent les apparences. Et beaucoup plus à offrir que tous, vous ne l'imaginez… où même qu'il ne l'imagine. »

Thorïn regarda le Hobbit, puis le Magicien. Il fit ce manège plusieurs fois.

- « Vous devez me faire confiance, » lui dit l'Istar.

Thorïn resta silencieux. Ce n'était pas là une décision à prendre à la légère. Sa raison lui disait de partir de la maison de ce semi-homme et de s'en aller vers la Montagne Solitaire dans l'instant. Mais il avait demandé de l'aide à Gandalf, et le Magicien l'avait exaucé. Il faisait confiance à l'Istar. Mais ce Hobbit… il regarda une fois de plus Bilbon, puis Gandalf. Il eut une discrète mais grande inspiration, pour se donner du courage.

- « Entendu, » souffla-t-il, pas encore sûr de sa décision. « Nous le ferons à votre façon. »

- « Non, non,… » Tenta le Hobbit, affolé.

- « Donne-lui le contrat » exigea le prince en tendant la main vers Balïn.

- « On est partant ! » s'exclama Bofur. « On est parti ! »

- « Non, s'il vous plait… » Essaya encore Bilbon

- « C'est un contrat classique, » expliqua Balïn au Hobbit. « Remboursement des frais personnels, temps requis, rémunération, prise en charge des obsèques, et cætera… »

- « Prise en charge des obsèques ? » demanda le Hobbit, éberlué.

Bilbon s'éloigna un peu pour lire le contrat à son aise.

* * *

Thorïn profita que le Hobbit ne soit plus à portée d'oreilles pour se pencher vers Gandalf. Naëlyan, qui était assise juste après le Magicien, eut droit à toute la conversation.

- « Je ne peux garantir sa sécurité, » dit le Prince à voix basse.

- « Je comprends, » répondit Gandalf.

- « Et je ne serai pas responsable de son sort, » ajouta-t-il.

- « Entendu, » accepta le Magicien au bout de quelques secondes.

Naëlyan entendait aussi Bilbon marmonner au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait.

- « Paiement à la livraison, jusqu'à concurrence d'un quatorzième de la totalité des profits s'il y en a… ça me semble honnête… Ah non ! » Protesta-t-il. « Vous êtes quinze ! Seize en me comptant ! »

Les magiciens ne se font pas rémunérer ! » Gronda Thorïn d'une voix sans appel.

Le Hobbit hocha la tête et continua sa lecture. Naëlyan serra les poings et jeta un regard glacial à Thorïn, qui le lui rendit, le mépris en plus. Elle n'avait que faire de l'argent, mais tenait à un minimum de considération. De plus, il était épuisant pour la naine de ne savoir sur quel pied danser avec le prince. Un moment, il semblait proche d'avoir un peu de considération pour elle et le moment d'après, il la traitait comme… un déchet ? Une déjection collée à sa botte ?

- « La présente compagnie ne sera pas tenue pour responsable des blessures subies qui pourraient s'en suivre, » continua Bilbon, ramenant la naine à la réalité, « y compris, mais non limitées, à des lacérations… une éviscération ?... … … Incinération ? » Couina le Hobbit en regardant les Nains.

- « Oh, oui, » répondit Bofur, « il fait fondre la chair sur vos os en un clin d'œil. »

- « Ah… » Murmura le Hobbit, se penchant en avant en soufflant fortement.

- « Tout va bien mon garçon ? » s'inquiéta Balïn.

- « Hein ? Oui, je… » Ne put que répondre Bilbon. « … je me sens un peu faible, » marmonna-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses genoux, soufflant toujours.

- « Il va nous claquer entre les doigts, Tharkûn, » marmonna Naëlyan. Thorïn ne put retenir ce qui ressemblait fort à un rire, mais juste une légère secousse des épaules le trahit.

Bofur, croyant bien faire, reprit.

- « C'est comme un four, avec des ailes, » expliqua-t-il. « Un éclair aveuglant, une douleur cuisante, et pouf ! Vous n'êtes plus qu'un tas de cendres. »

- « J'ai besoin d'air, » souffla Bilbon. Puis il ne dit plus rien, se redressa même, à la surprise générale. Tous pensaient que c'était bon. Qu'il avait passé le plus dur. Il carra les épaules et prit une grande inspiration.

Un sourire presque suffisant apparut sur les lèvres de Gandalf. Il avait réussit.

Que nenni ! Le Hobbit s'effondra comme une fillette.

- « Tu es d'un grand secours, Bofur, » grinça Thorïn.

Le nain baissa la tête.

* * *

**Une pitite review ?**

* * *

**À la semaine prochaine !**

**[Thorine]**

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : 7 Mai 2013 (Je serai absente du 8 au 13 Mai, alors je vous mettrai le chapitre avec un jour d'avance cette fois).**


	7. Chapitre 5 - De la gloire passée

Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Le film _Le Hobbit, un Voyage Inattendu_ et le livre _The Hobbit, or There and Back Again_, sont la propriété de la Warner Bros Pictures, des éditions Stock, de John Ronald Reuel Tolkien et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.

Rating : Pour tous ceux qui veulent / peuvent lire du Hobbit.

Genre : Drama / Family / Tragedy /Romance…

Personnages : Les quatorze composant la compagnie, plus Gandalf, et tous ceux qu'ils croiseront, d'après le film ou le livre, et parfois les deux, alors que d'autres non.

Situation temporelle : Commence par un rapide rappel de la création du monde et l'histoire des Nains en terre du milieu, jusqu'à... eh bien, je n'ai pas encore décidé. Après la bataille des Cinq Armées, c'est certains.

Changements de situation : Une autre personne, OC, viendra se greffer à la quête d'Érébor.

Autres : Je répondrai aux reviews de ceux et celles qui ont un compte par MP, et aux autres au chapitre suivant (avant le début du chapitre).

Date : 7 Mai 2013

* * *

**Note de l'auteur 1**** : Je n'ai pas le temps de relire, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Dites-moi si vous avez l'impression qu'il manque un mot dans une phrase ou un truc dans le genre (C'est ma spécialité). Je rectifierai au plus vite.**

******Note de l'auteur 2**** : **J'ai de moins en moins de reviews, c'est normal ?

**********Note de l'auteur 3**** : **Je n'ai toujours pas de réponse des admins pour les réponses aux reviews. C'est la dernière fois que je le fais ici, je n'ai pas eu le temps de créer un forum. La semaine prochaine, si je n'ai toujours pas de réponse, vous trouverez un lien dans mon profil.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews (anonymes et inscrits) :

-** loveyaoi-15 :**

Non, c'est vrai, je ne dit pas grand chose sur notre demoiselle. Mais clairement, il n'y a pas des tonnes de mystères autour d'elle, alors je ne peux pas tout dire tout de suite, il faut bien que j'attende un peu.

Oui, ça me tape sur les nerfs ce passage avec les deux jeunes qui parlent pour ne rien dire... Peter Jackson est chiant à mettre des pseudo beau gosses à la cervelle en petit pois qui font tout leur possible pour se faire remarquer...

- **So-darkCorleone** :

Salut à toi, j'espère que tes exams se sont bien passés.

Tout d'abord, je suis ravie de te voir débarquer ici. Je me demandais où étaient passés les lecteurs ces derniers jours...

Oui, l'emmerdeur en chef, il faut bien que quelqu'un lui secoue les puces ! ^^

J'adore ton pseudo au passage...

* * *

Merci à :

loveyaoi-15

So-darkCorleone

* * *

_**Fin du Chapitre 4**_

* * *

_Le Hobbit s'effondra comme une fillette._

_- « Tu es d'un grand secours, Bofur, » grinça Thorïn._

_Le nain baissa la tête._

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Les deux magiciens se déplacèrent jusqu'au Hobbit et le portèrent dans un endroit plus approprié que le sol.

Bilbon se réveilla assez rapidement. Mais il resta assis dans le fauteuil où on l'avait mis pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Pendant ce temps, les Nains s'étaient répartis pour passer la nuit confortablement. Ils s'étaient ensuite réunis dans le grand salon, le temps de fumer une pipe et de discuter un peu, où simplement d'apprécier le silence, le feu de cheminée, et le confort qui disparaitrait dès qu'ils partiraient vers la Montagne Solitaire.

Ils étaient proches du milieu de la nuit. Le Hobbit était assis, une tasse de tisane à la main, depuis des heures. Gandalf vint près de Bilbon lorsqu'il vit que ce dernier semblait prêt à parler.

- « Ça va aller, » le rassura Bilbon. « Il faut seulement que vous me laissiez rester assis tranquillement, juste un moment. »

- « Vous restez assis tranquillement depuis bien trop longtemps, » grimaça le Magicien. « Dites-moi, depuis quand les napperons et la vaisselle de votre mère sont-ils devenus si importants à vos yeux ? Je me souviens d'un jeune Hobbit qui passait son temps à remuer les bois de fond en comble pour y trouver des Elfes, qui restait tout le jour au dehors, qui ne rentrait à la maison qu'après la tombée de la nuit, trainant derrière lui de la boue, des brindilles et des lucioles ! Un jeune Hobbit que rien n'aurait put ravir plus que de découvrir ce qu'il se passait au-delà des frontières de la Comté ! » Il attendit, mais Bilbon ne dit rien. « Le monde n'est pas dans vos livres, ni dans vos cartes, il est là, dehors. »

- « Je ne peux pas juste me lancer dans l'inconnu ! » rétorqua Bilbon. « Je suis un Sacquet, de Cul-de-Sac ! »

- « Vous êtes aussi un Touque ! » S'écria Gandalf, qui commençait à perdre patience. « Savez-vous que votre arrière-arrière-arrière grand oncle, Taureau-Rugissant Touque était si énorme qu'il pouvait monter un vrai cheval ?! » demanda-t-il en désignant un portrait au crayon, sur le mur derrière lui.

- « Oui, » murmura le Hobbit.

- « Oh que oui ! » reprit le Magicien d'une voix forte. « Un cheval ! A la bataille des Champs Verts, il a chargé les rangs des gobelins. Il a lancé son arme si fort qu'il en a décapité roi gobelin. La tête a parcouru une centaine de mètres dans les airs et est retombée dans un trou de lapin. Et c'est ainsi que la bataille fut gagnée ! … Et le jeu de golf inventé dans le même temps. » Acheva-t-il son histoire.

- « Je pense que vous avez ajouté la fin, » eut pour seule réponse Bilbon, sans même un sourire.

Naëlyan et Thorïn, qui se trouvaient discrètement dans la pièce d'à côté, eurent soudain la même envie de se taper la tête contre les murs. La même pensée les traversa. Ils perdaient du temps avec ce maudit Hobbit. Leurs regards se croisèrent, mais la compréhension qui passa entre les deux énerva la naine. La danse venait de nouveau de changer de pied.

- « Eh bien, toutes les bonnes histoires méritent d'être embellies, » répondit calmement le Magicien. « Vous aussi vous aurez un conte ou deux à raconter aux vôtres lorsque vous serez revenu. »

- « Pouvez-vous me promettre que je vais revenir ? » demanda le Hobbit d'une voix sourde.

Naëlyan, Thorïn et Balïn – qui les avait rejoints – échangèrent un regard. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu. On entendait dans la voix du Hobbit toute les contradictions entre ce que lui dictait son cœur, et sa raison. Le problème était que la peur était alliée avec sa raison, et que ça ne jouait vraiment pas en faveur de la compagnie des Nains.

- « Non, » souffla Gandalf, le regard vissé dans celui du Hobbit. « Et si vous revenez… vous ne serez plus le même, » ajouta-t-il sur le même ton.

- « C'est ce que je pensais, » soupira le Hobbit, toujours très sérieux, en se levant. Les Nains se tendirent. « Je regrette, Gandalf, je ne peux pas signer cela, » dit-il en se levant du fauteuil. Il se tourna vers le Magicien. « Vous n'avez pas choisi le bon Hobbit. »

On sentait que cet aveu lui coutait beaucoup, peut-être même plus qu'il n'était prêt à l'avouer. Mais cela ne changeait rien à la décision du semi-homme. Ils n'avaient plus de cambrioleur.

* * *

Bilbon sortit de la pièce, et se trouva face aux Nains. Il s'arrêta, un peu surpris. Naëlyan le regardait avec compréhension, Balïn avec déception et Thorïn avait préféré ne pas le regarder, de peur de lui sauter dessus et de le faire changer d'avis de force. Bilbon continua sa route et alla se coucher. Il parut s'endormir de suite.

- « Il semblerait que nous avons perdu notre cambrioleur, » soupira Balïn. « C'est sans-doute mieux ainsi… » Il regarda Thorïn. « Tout était contre nous. Après tout, que sommes-nous ? Des marchands, des mineurs, des rétameurs, des gens qui font des jouets, hmm… pas de quoi faire des légendes ! » Finit-il en haussant les épaules.

- « Il y a quelques guerriers parmi nous, » contra le chef.

- « De vieux guerriers, » temporisa Balïn.

- « Je ne voudrais pas échanger un seul de ces Nains contre une armée des Monts de Fer ! » s'écria le Prince à voix très basse. « Quand j'ai fait appel à eux, ils ont répondu ! De la loyauté, de l'honneur, un cœur vaillant… je ne peux pas demander plus que ça. »

- « Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, » lui dit Balïn en s'approchant de lui. « Tu as le choix. Tu as agis avec honneur envers notre peuple. Tu nous as offert une nouvelle vie dans les Montagnes Bleues. Une vie de paix, et d'abondance. Une vie. qui. vaut. plus. que. tout. l'or. en. Érébor. » Martela-t-il dans un murmure.

Thorïn sortit la clef que lui avait confiée Gandalf, ainsi que la carte. Naëlyan se sentit brusquement de trop. Les deux autres l'avait oublié, et elle était certaine qu'ils n'auraient pas souhaité qu'elle assiste à l'échange – surtout un. Mais elle ne voulait pas casser la magie du moment. Elle aimait voir son prince montrer le nain qu'il était, derrière le souverain hautain.

- « Cette clef, et cette carte sont venues à moi par des chemin tellement détournés qu'elles n'auraient jamais dû me parvenir. » souffla le souverain d'une voix enrouée. « Mon père et mon grand-père ont rêvé du jour où les Nains d'Erebor reprendraient possession de leurs terres, reconquerraient leur patrie… il n'y a pas d'autre choix, Balïn. Pas pour moi. » Termina Thorïn.

Le plus vieux hocha la tête.

- « Alors nous serons avec toi, mon garçon, » affirma-t-il sans une once d'hésitation. « Nous réussirons, » ajouta-t-il encore, avec une telle confiance que le ventre de Naëlyan se noua.

* * *

Thorïn sortit sans jeter un regard au vieux nain. Balïn regarda Naëlyan avec une sorte de dépit dans les yeux.

- « Vous ne voulez pas n'est-ce pas, Maître Balïn ? » murmura-t-elle.

- « Quoi donc ? » demanda le nain dans un froncement de sourcils.

- « Vous ne voulez pas récupérer Erebor, rien qu'à cause du Joyau, » souffla Naëlyan.

L'autre hocha la tête, pensif.

- « Et pourtant vous allez sacrifier un nain, ce nain, à la reconquête de notre royaume ! » gronda-t-elle. « Érébor en vaut-elle la peine ? La lignée de Durïn est corrompue par l'appât des joyaux ! Ils ne savent pas y résister. »

- « Je sais, Naëlyan, je sais » répondit-il seulement, la douleur dans le regard. « Pourtant, il y en a qui ont résisté ! Prenez Thráïn, ou Frerïn… »

Elle ne laissa pas le temps au nain de finir sa phrase. Elle eut un rire étranglé.

- « Thráïn était bien trop dévoué à son père pour tenter quoi que ce soit contre lui, et convoiter l'or à sa portée revenait à vouloir prendre ce qui appartenait à son père ! Et Frerïn… » Elle eut un geste d'agacement. « Il était trop jeune, et l'état de leur grand-père leur faisait peur, à tous les trois, » expliqua-t-elle.

- « À qui ? » demanda le vieux nain, pour être sûr de comprendre.

- « Aux enfants de Thráïn, » soupira la magicienne. « Et de toute façon, Frerïn est mort trop jeune pour avoir réellement été tenté. »

Naëlyan secoua la tête.

- « Nous devrions arrêter tout cela avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, » souffla-t-elle.

- « Toi-même, tu ne rêves que de retrouver notre royaume, » répondit Balïn d'un ton plus sec, clôturant la discussion en se détournant.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Elle hocha la tête durement, les dents serrées, pour éviter de dire des choses qu'elle regretterait plus tard.

* * *

Ils rejoignirent les autres, tous sortirent leur instrument. Et ils chantèrent. Ils chantèrent leur terre d'exil, leur montagne perdue, leurs espoirs et leurs douleurs. Ils chantèrent longtemps, puis, lorsque leurs esprits furent un peu apaisés, ils se préparèrent pour dormir.

Mais Bilbon surgit, et se planta devant Thorïn.

- « Voulez-vous me raconter l'histoire de votre peuple ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Mais, nous vous avons instruit dessus, pas plus tard qu'après le repas, » rappela Dwalïn.

- « Vous m'avez raconté l'histoire des Nains, » expliqua Bilbon. « Moi, je veux savoir votre histoire. Celle de Thráïn, de Thrór, de Thorïn. Je veux savoir pourquoi il faut reprendre cette montagne. Je veux savoir pourquoi, alors que votre royaume est prospère, vous vous entêtez à vouloir cet endroit inaccessible, pourquoi vous êtes prêts à risquer vos vies et à mettre en danger celle de votre roi. Voilà ce que je veux. Je veux savoir pourquoi. » Termina-t-il, essoufflé.

Une flamme s'était allumée dans les yeux de Thorïn.

- « Oh ! bon, » dit Thorïn.

Le prince s'assit confortablement, imité par les autres. Il ferma un instant les yeux, se remémorant le début de l'histoire. Il parla alors, d'une voix très différente. Une voix de conteur. Et même sa façon de s'exprimer changea. C'était comme s'il lisait un livre.

- « Il y a longtemps, du temps de mon grand-père Thrór, notre famille fut chassée du Grand Nord et elle revint avec tous ses biens et ses outils à cette Montagne marquée sur la carte, qui avait été découverte par mon lointain ancêtre, Thráïn l'Ancien.

Mon grand-père et mon père firent creuser des mines et des tunnels, et bâtirent de plus grandes salles et de plus grands ateliers - en plus de cela, ils trouvèrent beaucoup d'or et beaucoup de pierres précieuses aussi. En tout cas, ils, devinrent immensément riches et influents. Mon grand-père devint Roi sous la Montagne et il fut traité avec grand respect par les hommes qui vivaient vers le sud et s'étendaient le long de la Rivière Courante jusqu'à la vallée au pied de la Montagne.

Ils édifièrent en ce temps-là la ville de Dale. Les Rois avaient accoutumé d'appeler nos forgerons et de les récompenser très richement pour leur travail, même les moins habiles. Les pères des hommes nous suppliaient de prendre leurs fils comme apprentis et nous payaient généreusement, surtout en vivres, que nous ne nous souciions jamais de faire pousser ou de nous procurer par nous-mêmes. Somme toute, ce fut pour nous un heureux temps, et le plus pauvre d'entre nous avait de l'argent à dépenser ou à prêter, et le loisir de fabriquer de beaux objets par simple plaisir, sans parler des jouets les plus merveilleux et les plus magiques, tels que l'on n'en trouve plus aujourd'hui dans le monde. Ainsi, les salles de mon grand-père regorgeaient d'armures, de joyaux, de ciselures et de coupes, et le marché aux jouets de Dale était la merveille du Nord. »

Il s'arrêta et prit une gorgée de bière. Il prit le temps de fermer les yeux et de se rappeler la splendeur d'autrefois.

- « Ce fut sans nul doute ce qui attira le dragon. Les dragons volent aux hommes, aux elfes et aux nains l'or et les bijoux, partout où ils peuvent les trouver ; et ils conservent leur butin tant qu'ils sont vivants – ce qui est pratiquement à jamais, à moins qu'ils ne soient tués.

Ce qui est moins connu, c'est qu'ils savent à peine discerner un beau travail d'un mauvais, encore qu'ils aient d'ordinaire une bonne idée de la valeur marchande courante, et ils sont incapables de faire quoi que ce soit par eux-mêmes, fût-ce même réparer une écaille mal assujettie de leur armure.

Il y avait en ce temps-là dans le Nord des quantités de dragons, et l'or s'y faisait sans doute rare, alors que tous les nains fuyaient vers le Sud ou étaient tués, sans compter que le gaspillage et la destruction commis par les dragons empiraient de jour en jour.

Il y avait un reptile particulièrement avide, fort et méchant, du nom de Smaug. Un jour, il s'envola et vint dans le Sud.

La première annonce que nous en eûmes fut un bruit semblable à celui d'un ouragan en provenance du Nord et le grincement et le craquement des pins de la Montagne sous l'assaut du vent. Quelques-uns des nains se trouvaient dehors – j'en étais par chance – aventureux à l'époque, toujours le nez au vent, ce qui me sauva la vie ce jour-là.

Or donc, d'une assez grande distance, nous vîmes le dragon se poser sur notre montagne dans une trombe de feu. Puis il descendit la pente et, quand il atteignit les bois, ils se mirent tous à flamber. A ce moment, toutes les cloches et tous les cors de Dale sonnèrent, et les guerriers prirent les armes. Les nains se précipitèrent par leur grande porte ; mais le dragon était là qui les attendait. Aucun ne s'échappa de ce côté.

De la rivière s'éleva une grande vapeur; un brouillard s'étendit sur Dale et du milieu de ce brouillard le dragon fondit sur eux et détruisit la plupart des guerriers - c'était toujours la même malheureuse histoire. Après quoi, il retourna se glisser sous la Porte Principale et fit place nette dans tous les passages, les tunnels, les allées, les caves, les salles et les appartements. Il ne resta plus alors sous la Montagne un seul nain vivant, et il s'empara de tous leurs biens. Sans doute les a-t-il amassés loin à l'intérieur en un seul grand tas dont il se sert comme lit pour dormir, car c'est là la façon des dragons.

Par la suite, il prit l'habitude de se glisser la nuit hors de la grande porte et de venir à Dale, d'où il enlevait des gens, particulièrement des jeunes filles, pour les dévorer, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin la ville fût ruinée et tous les habitants morts ou partis.

Ce qui se passe là-bas aujourd'hui, je n'en sais rien de précis, mais je suppose que personne ne vit aujourd'hui plus près de la Montagne que l'extrémité du Long Lac. »

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, mais serra fort les paupières cette fois. Oh, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ses yeux étaient aussi secs qu'à l'accoutumée, mais l'impassibilité de ses trait était légèrement troublée. La douleur était présente, comme si cela s'était passé la veille.

- « Les quelques-uns d'entre nous qui étaient bien à l'extérieur s'assirent pour pleurer en cachette, maudissant Smaug, et là, nous fûmes rejoints de façon inattendue par mon père et mon grand-père, dont les barbes étaient roussies. Ils avaient un air très sombre, mais ils ne dirent que très peu de chose. Quand je leur demandai comment ils s'étaient échappés, ils m'invitèrent à me taire, me disant que je le saurais en temps utile. Après cela, nous partîmes, et nous dûmes gagner notre vie tant bien que mal en errant dans le pays, allant jusqu'à nous faire maréchal-ferrant ou même mineur. Mais nous n'avons jamais oublié notre trésor volé. Et même aujourd'hui que nous avons mis passablement de côté et que nous ne sommes pas si mal en point, je l'avoue – Thorïn toucha la chaîne d'or qu'il portait au cou – nous entendons toujours le récupérer et faire subir à Smaug, si nous le pouvons, l'effet de nos malédictions… Je me suis souvent interrogé sur la façon dont mon père et mon grand-père s'étaient échappés. Je vois maintenant qu'ils devaient disposer d'une porte dérobée connue d'eux seuls. Mais ils avaient apparemment dressé une carte, » finit-il dans un souffle.

* * *

Le silence était lourd, mais pas gênant. La voix de Thorïn redevint celle qu'on lui connaissait.

- « Vous voyez, monsieur Sacquet, » reprit le prince, « Cette montagne était notre pays, comme la Comté est le votre. Erebor, c'est l'endroit où nous avons les souvenirs de notre enfance, où nous avons nos repères, c'est là-bas que nous sommes devenus ceux que nous sommes aujourd'hui. C'est avec notre sueur et notre sang qu'elle fut construite. C'est notre patrie, notre fierté, la dernière chose en ce monde que nous sacrifierions, après nos familles et tout le reste. C'est notre pays, là où notre cœur retrouvera sa sérénité. C'est notre chez-nous, là où nous sommes nés. Là où nous voulons être enterrés. C'est notre vie. »

Cette fois-ci le silence fut plus léger, pleins de sourires en coin et de regards dans le vague. Bilbon regarda longtemps Thorïn, puis finit par hocher la tête et s'en retourner se coucher, sans un mot.

* * *

**Je sais ce que vous allez dire. À quand l'action, bon sang, on s'ennuie ferme... Eh bien, je n'ai pas promis d'action à chaque chapitre n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas promis d'action du tout d'ailleurs ^^. Non, ne vous en faites pas, il y en a. Pour vous situer dans l'histoire, rappelez-vous le film. Voyez où j'en suis, et vous saurez à peu près quand va arriver l'action. Vous voulez savoir à quel chapitre exactement ? ... pfff... Eh bien, disons qu'il y a beaucoup plus de dialogues au chapitre suivant, car les compagnons s'en vont, et les ennuis (trolls) ne tarderont pas à les trouver... chapitre 7 ou 8 donc...**

* * *

**Une pitite review ?**

* * *

**À la semaine prochaine !**

**[Thorine]**

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : 14 Mai 2013.**


	8. Chapitre 6 - De l'art de convaincre

Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Le film _Le Hobbit, un Voyage Inattendu_ et le livre _The Hobbit, or There and Back Again_, sont la propriété de la Warner Bros Pictures, des éditions Stock, de John Ronald Reuel Tolkien et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.

Rating : Pour tous ceux qui veulent / peuvent lire du Hobbit.

Genre : Drama / Family / Tragedy /Romance…

Personnages : Les quatorze composant la compagnie, plus Gandalf, et tous ceux qu'ils croiseront, d'après le film ou le livre, et parfois les deux, alors que d'autres non.

Situation temporelle : Commence par un rapide rappel de la création du monde et l'histoire des Nains en terre du milieu, jusqu'à... eh bien, je n'ai pas encore décidé. Après la bataille des Cinq Armées, c'est certains.

Changements de situation : Une autre personne, OC, viendra se greffer à la quête d'Érébor.

Autres : Je répondrai aux reviews de ceux et celles qui ont un compte par MP, et aux autres au chapitre suivant (avant le début du chapitre).

Date : 15 Mai 2013

* * *

Note de l'auteur 1 : J'ai bien reçu une réponse des admins mais, comment dire… j'ai déjà dit que je galérais avec l'anglais ? Alors, c'est officiel, **VOUS TROUVEREZ LE LIEN DU FORUM DES REPONSES AUX REVIEWS DANS MON PROFIL**. Je vais essayer de le mettre sur chaque page, mais je ne garanti rien.

Note de l'auteur 2 :Comme vous l'avez vu, j'ai mis le 14 mai au lieu du 15 à la fin du chapitre la semaine dernière. Navrée. Mais comme vous savez que je poste le mercredi, ça ne vous a pas posé problème hein ?... (En fait, la dernière fois que j'ai posté, on était le 7, et vu que je poste tous les 7 jours, j'ai fais 7+7=14… sauf qu'on était mardi…).

Note de l'auteur 3 :Finalement, je mettrai la fin du chapitre précédent avant chaque nouveau chapitre. J'en mettrai le moins possible bien sûr.

* * *

Réponses aux (à la) reviews anonymes :

- **Delphine** :

Pas de soucis, je préfère que tu privilégie tes partiels à ma folie ^^.

C'est vrai, je ne dit pas grand-chose de Naël. Mais j'en ai beaucoup dit dans le premier chapitre, et forcément, je ne peux pas balancer le reste comme ça, puisque vous avez bien tous compris que ce qu'il reste à révéler d'elle est ce pourquoi j'ai créé le personnage…

Heureusement que t'aime pas 'le culcul-la-praline' parce que ce chapitre est assez… raide, entre les deux.

Oui, tu as tout à fait raison malheureusement, c'est presque un copier-coller du livre. À la base, je l'avais réécrit. Mais une amie, qui me sert de bêta, m'a clairement fait comprendre que ce que j'avais écrit était extrêmement fade et ennuyant. Alors, à deux, on a tenté de le réécrire, sans utiliser la version de base. On s'y est cassé les dents plusieurs jours de suite, sans résultat. Alors on a honteusement décidé de récupérer le texte original et de juste modifier les phrases un peu spéciales, comme sait les faire Tolkien. Je suis navrée si ça t'a déplut. Ça risque de se reproduire quelques fois encore d'ailleurs, mais sur des passages beaucoup plus courts.

Je te fais confiance, je suis d'ailleurs désolée de publier avec un jour de retard, ce n'est pas facile pour toi de suivre en n'étant pas inscrite.

À très vite

P.S. Peux-tu me dire si tu arrives à aller sur le forum des réponses aux reviews ? Je ne sais pas si ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits peuvent y aller. Comme ça je pourrais te répondre là bas aussi, et ça évitera de " polluer " les chapitres avec les réponses aux reviews si ça marche.

* * *

Reviews : merci à :

Delphine

So-darkCorleone

loveyaoi-15

* * *

**Je suis affreusement honteuse, navrée, désolée, et tout et tout, j'ai complètement oublié que hier, c'était mercredi. On a eu un week-end de trois jours avec mon mari, on a reprit le boulot que mardi matin, donc pour moi hier, deuxième jour de boulot = mardi. Encore désolée.**

* * *

_**Fin du Chapitre 5**_

_Bilbon regarda longtemps Thorïn, puis finit par hocher la tête et s'en retourner se coucher, sans un mot._

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Gandalf réunit Thorïn, Balïn et Dwalïn. Naëlyan s'incrusta.

- « Il va venir, » assura le Magicien, devant les mines plus que sceptique des quatre autres. « Il est juste resté trop longtemps seul dans son petit confort et son train-train quotidien. La seule raison qui fait qu'il a peur, c'est parce qu'il sait au fond de lui qu'il va venir. »

- « Nous n'aurons pas le temps de le materner ! » gronda le chauve.

Personne ne dit rien, mais ils pensaient tous plus ou moins la même chose. Gandalf y compris.

- « Je ne sais pas, » avoua Thorïn. « Que faisons-nous ? »

Le Magicien ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ferma les yeux un instant.

- « Demain, partez à l'aube pour tout préparer et prendre des provisions. Il vous y retrouvera avant onze heures, j'y veillerai, » finit-il par dire dans un soupir. « Allons, nous devons dormir. Il ne faut pas que notre dernière nuit avant de partir soit trop courte, où nous démarrerons notre aventure déjà fatigués. »

* * *

Ils allèrent donc se coucher. Mais Thorïn ne dormit pas de suite, malgré l'heure avancée. Il hésitait. Il avait peur. Peur que le Hobbit ne soit pas à la hauteur. Peur de perdre des compagnons en route. Peur de mourir sans avoir reconquit sa montagne. Peur que Gandalf les abandonne à tout instant, parce qu'il n'avait rien promis quant à les accompagner. Peur que cette magicienne de malheur lui pose des problèmes. Peur de sa magie qu'il ne contrôlait plus lorsque Naëlyan était là. Peur de ne pas arriver à reprendre Erebor. Peur de devoir abandonner la montagne au Dragon une fois pour toute. Peur de partir, de peur d'échouer.

Naëlyan ne s'endormit pas tout de suite non plus. C'était le moment le plus difficile à passer, pour elle. Elle se demandait si elle faisait le bon choix. Il était encore temps pour la magicienne de filer sans demander son reste. Elle pouvait mettre de côté sa fierté un instant, juste le temps de franchir la porte et de courir sur quelques miles.

Elle se trouvait debout, dans sa chambre. Elle regarda la porte, puis sa couchette plutôt confortable. Elle ramassa ses armes, laissa le reste. Elle posa la main sur la poignée, et l'ouvrit discrètement. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle tombe sur un autre nain… ou sur l'Istar. Elle arriva sans encombre à la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit doucement.

- « Je pense qu'il n'y a pas besoin de veiller cette nuit, » lâcha la voix du Prince derrière elle, un soupçon d'ironie dans la voix, la faisant sursauter. « Vous pouvez retournez vous coucher. »

Elle ne sut que répondre, troublée de s'être ainsi fait prendre comme une débutante. Mais elle serra les poings et se retourna vers l'enquiquine… hum, le Prince.

- « Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, mais je souhaite prendre l'air avant de dormir. Il est devenu difficile de respirer dans cette maison, » expliqua-t-elle d'un ton légèrement hautain. « Il y a comme un parfum de… d'arrogance, qui traîne, » siffla-t-elle.

Il s'avança et la prit violemment par le bras, la tirant au dehors. Il referma la porte avec plus ou moins de discrétion.

- « Je vous remercie, » continua de la narguer la naine, « mais je suis tout à fait capable de sortir seule. »

Il la retourna brusquement, sans la lâcher, de telle sorte qu'ils se retrouvèrent séparés de quelques centimètres.

- « Que cherchez-vous à faire par Aulë ! » rugit-il dans un murmure. « Si c'est m'énerver, méfiez-vous, je n'en suis peut-être plus très loin ! »

La magicienne tenta pour une fois de jouer franc jeu.

- « Je ne cherche rien, et certainement pas à vous irriter, » souffla-t-elle.

- « Alors pourquoi faites-vous cela ? » demanda-t-il en la secouant comme un pommier, de plus en plus en colère.

- « Mais faire quoi ? » demanda la naine d'un ton si sincère qu'il ne put que la croire.

- « Pourquoi défiez-vous toujours l'autorité que je représente ? Pourquoi me mettez-vous toujours des bâtons dans les roues ? » La questionna-t-il en arrêtant de la secouer, mais la tenant toujours – trop – fermement par les bras.

La magicienne resta un instant interdite. D'accord, elle savait qu'elle l'énervait à chaque fois, avec ses remarques. Elle savait qu'il avait du mal à les supporter. Mais qu'il n'ait pas comprit pourquoi elle le faisait ? Cela la dépassait. Elle secoua la tête doucement, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte. Il fronça les sourcils.

- « Parce que personne – à ma connaissance – ne le fait, Prince, » expliqua-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas par pure envie de vous insupporter, je vous le garantie. »

- « Et en quoi cela vous pose problème ? » demanda-t-il sèchement. « Je vois cela comme une marque de respect, »

Elle ne put empêcher un rire de franchir ses lèvres, qu'elle regretta aussitôt en sentant l'étau autour de ses bras se resserrer encore – il lui faisait pourtant déjà assez mal avant.

- « Je vous demande pardon, » offrit-elle aussitôt, bien que les mots lui arrachent les lèvres. « Cela est peut-être une marque de respect, mais qui ne vous rend pas forcément service. »

Il avança sur elle autant qu'il le put.

- « Ce qui me rend service ou non n'est en aucun cas votre affaire ! » gronda-t-il, son visage si proche de celui de la magicienne que son regard glacial devint un peu flou.

- « C'est mon problème, comme celui de tous les Nains, si vos décisions inconsidérées font du tord à votre peuple ! » siffla-t-elle. « Et ce n'est pas une faveur à vous rendre que de dire ''Amen'' à vos bêtises et à votre orgeuil ! »

La douleur dans ses bras se faisait vraiment gênante, et la colère commençait à prendre le dessus. Seulement elle savait que ce genre de comportement entraînait l'escalade de la violence, comme en témoignait le regard du Prince qui se faisait vraiment haineux.

- « Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne voulez pas entendre certaines choses que vous pouvez vous faire croire qu'elles n'existent pas ! » assena-t-elle encore.

- « C'est si facile de critiquer ce que font les autres, quand on fuit pendant un siècle et demi ! Vous pensez que ce que j'ai fait était une erreur ? Mais qui aurait fait ce que j'ai fait, qui aurait prit les décisions que j'ai prises, alors que tous les pensaient mauvaises ! » Grinça-t-il avec une telle ironie qu'elle fit mal à la magicienne.

Il était devenu tellement amer... Le nain d'avant Azanulbizar n'était plus. La reconstruction, l'abandon de ses pères et des elfes l'avait transformé en un vieillard aigri bien avant l'heure.

- « Je ne vous autorise pas à critiquer mes choix ! » gronda-t-il encore, ramenant la magicienne, perdue dans ses pensées, à la réalité.

Elle voulut à son tour serrer, broyer les bras du nain, mais la douleur était si intense qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger ses membres supérieurs.

- « Je ne justifierai pas mon absence ! » grogna la magicienne. « Et je ne remets pas en doute vos capacités à gouverner ! S'il ne devait y en avoir qu'un seul, ce serait vous, et vous le savez ! » S'exclama-t-elle à voix basse. « Vous avez porté le peuple à bout de bras pendant un siècle, et vous avez réussis à le faire tenir debout, et avec fierté encore ! » ajouta-t-elle, le regard flamboyant.

Elle serra les dents alors que le Prince resserrait encore sa prise. Bon sang, jusqu'où pouvait-il aller ? Sa force n'était pas illimitée pourtant.

- « Mais aussi développée que soit votre intelligence à diriger, elle ne vous exempt pas d'erreurs, aussi minimes soit-elles ! Lorsque j'interviens, ce n'est pas vous ou vos facultés que je remets en question. C'est ce que vous proposez, parce qu'il est toujours bon d'avoir un autre point de vue ! Cela ne vous rappelle rien ? '' Un second point de vue est toujours appréciable, magicienne ! Parce moins il y a d'idées, plus il y a d'erreurs ! '' Ce n'est pas de moi, Prince. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai dit ça ! C'est vous ! Alors appliquez un peu vos conseils ! À mois que ces dernières années à gouverner dans la prospérité vous soient déjà montées à la tête ! » Cracha-t-elle dans un murmure avant de se taire.

- « Et lâchez moi ! » beugla-t-elle si fort, d'un coup, qu'il sursauta à peine, juste assez pour desserrer sa prise. Elle en profita pour se dégager d'une secousse. Elle recula d'un bon pas, histoire de le voir venir. Elle bougea ses bras, doucement, en grimaçant. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte. Et elle aurait deux beaux hématomes les prochains jours.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne le vit même pas se rapprocher à nouveau et prendre un de ses bras au même endroit. Un glapissement de douleur échappa à Naëlyan. Il la relâcha aussitôt.

- « Vous en pouviez pas le dire avant ! » gronda-t-il, en tendant la main vers la magicienne qui recula.

- « Ne bougez pas ! » ordonna-t-il, mais elle recula encore. « Je veux vous soigner, idiote ! Alors arrêter de faire votre mijaurée ! Et ne bougez plus ! » Ordonna-t-il de sa voix de stentor.

Elle s'immobilisa et le laissa faire. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle n'avait plus rien, sinon un tiraillement le temps que ses muscles se consolident, ce qui se ferait durant son sommeil. Elle hocha la tête pour le remercier et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison, ayant besoin d'aller dormir. Tant pis pour la fuite discrète, elle aviserait le lendemain.

- « Pourquoi rentrez-vous ? Vous avez oublié des affaires ? » Lâcha soudain la voix du Prince dans son dos, méprisante.

Il n'avait pas oublié, bien évidemment. Et hors de question de lui faire croire autre chose que la réalité.

Naëlyan se retourna, le regard étincelant de mécontentement.

- « Non, je me suis dit pendant un instant que j'allais commettre un meurtre avant une semaine si je restais, et je n'avais pas envie de me faire emprisonner pour régicide ! » siffla-t-elle en refermant la porte sur elle, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer.

* * *

Thorïn poussa un rugissement, tentant de ne pas être trop bruyant. Voilà qu'il l'avait poussé à rester ! Quel imbécile il faisait. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Mais la voir ainsi, fuyant en douce… il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se moquer d'elle. Elle l'énervait tellement qu'avoir l'ascendant sur elle était si tentant… Seulement, il ne l'avait pas eu, l'ascendant. Une fois de plus. Il serra les mâchoires. Il la mâterait, dut-il y passer une décennie. Foi de Durïn, il la rendrait aussi docile que le plus poltron de ses sujets !

* * *

Elle entendit un rugissement provenant de l'extérieur, et haussa les épaules. Elle n'allait pas lui dire qu'elle refusait qu'on le sacrifie au nom du Royaume, qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir sombrer dans la folie de l'or, de le voir dédier sa vien à l'Arkenstone. Il aurait pu croire qu'elle avait un genre de reconnaissance envers lui (NDLR _qu'elle le reconnaissait en tant que souverain et que le peuple avait besoin de lui, pas qu'elle lui était reconnaissante de quoi que ce soit_).

Depuis la courte discussion avec Balïn, elle n'avait pensé qu'à ça. Ils allaient vraiment le sacrifier. Et Fíli et Kíli le seraient probablement aussi. Tout ça pour un morceau de roche. Il faudrait que les filons de la Montagne soient écoulés, pensa-t-elle.

Naëlyan soupira. Ils allaient y aller, de toute façon. Autant qu'elle aille avec eux. Et puis, l'Istar n'avait-il pas dit qu'il restait un espoir tant que le Prince n'avait pas l'Arkenstone ? Il ne l'avait pas dit de cette manière, mais c'était ce qu'il fallait comprendre. Habitée d'une résolution nouvelle, elle se glissa sous les couvertures dans un soupir de bien-être. Elle tâta ses bras.

- « Espèce de brute ! » souffla-t-elle à la nuit, sans savoir que ladite brute passait derrière la porte à ce moment là. Heureusement pour elle, il était trop perdu dans ses pensées pour l'entendre.

Il rejoignit son lit à son tour, et s'allongea dessus, tout habillé.

Ils s'endormirent, d'un sommeil troublé. Ils ne se reposèrent pas vraiment cette nuit là, surtout le Prince.

* * *

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils quittaient la maison du Hobbit, Ori et Fíli lancèrent des paris. Thorïn ne croyait pas en le Hobbit, mais en tant que chef, il ne put faire autrement que de parier qu'il allait venir, tout comme les magiciens. Gandalf, Naëlyan, Óin, Balïn, Kíli, Glóin et lui parièrent donc sur le fait que le Hobbit allait les accompagner. Et ils s'en allèrent en compagnie de l'Istar vers l'auberge de Hobbitebourg. Le Magicien les abandonna à mi-chemin, pour soi-disant récupérer sa monture.

* * *

Au matin, Bilbon sauta à bas de son lit et, après avoir enfilé sa robe de chambre, il se rendit dans la salle à manger. Là, il ne vit personne, mais il y avait tous les signes d'un gros petit déjeuner pris à la hâte. Dans toute la pièce régnait un désordre incroyable et, dans la cuisine, il constata la présence de quantité de plats sales. Il eut l'impression que la presque totalité de ce qu'il possédait en matière de plats, tasses, assiettes et casseroles avait été utilisé.

Le nettoyage de la vaisselle sale étant tristement réel, Bilbon fut bien obligé de croire que la ''réception'' de la veille ne relevait pas de ses mauvais rêves comme il s'était plu à l'espérer. En vérité, il se sentait plutôt soulagé, tout compte fait, à la pensée qu'ils étaient tous partis sans lui et sans se préoccuper de le réveiller – mais sans même un merci, cependant.

Pourtant, d'un certain côté, il ne pouvait se retenir d'éprouver un brin de déception. Ce sentiment le surprit.

- « Ne sois pas stupide, Bilbon Sacquet ! » se dit-il « A ton âge, penser à des dragons et à toutes ces sornettes d'aventure au bout du monde ! »

Il passa donc un tablier, alluma des feux, mit de l'eau à bouillir et fit la vaisselle. Après quoi, il prit un bon petit déjeuner dans la cuisine avant de nettoyer la salle à manger des débris de nourriture. Il ne comprenait pas comment les Nains avaient aussi bien rangé et lavé la veille, et laissé autant de bazar ce matin là.

Le soleil brillait, et la porte de devant, ouverte, laissait pénétrer une brise printanière d'une tiédeur agréable. Bilbon se mit à siffler avec force et à oublier la soirée de la veille. En fait, il s'asseyait juste devant un second et agréable petit déjeuner dans la salle à manger, à côté de la fenêtre ouverte, lorsque Gandalf entra.

- « Alors, mon cher, dit-il, quand allez-vous vous décider à venir ? On avait parlé d'un départ à l'aube et vous voilà en train de prendre votre petit déjeuner, ou je ne sais comment vous appelez cela, à dix heures et demie ! Ils vous ont laissé le mot, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient attendre. »

- « Quel mot ? » demanda le pauvre Hobbit, tout tourneboulé.

- « Par les Grands Eléphants ! » s'écria Gandalf, « vous n'êtes pas dans votre assiette, ce matin - vous n'avez même pas épousseté la cheminée ! »

- « Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec la question ? Et de toute façon, j'ai eu assez à faire avec la vaisselle et le nettoyage d'un petit-déjeuner de quinze personnes ! » S'énerva le petit homme.

- « Si vous aviez épousseté la cheminée, vous auriez trouvé ceci glissé sous la pendule », dit Gandalf, tendant à Bilbon une lettre – écrite sur son propre papier, naturellement.

Voici ce qu'il lut :

* * *

_Thorïn et Cie au Cambrioleur Bilbon, salut !_

_Nos plus sincères remerciements pour votre hospitalité, et notre reconnaissante acceptation de votre offre d'assistance technique._

_Conditions comme convenues dans le contrat : paiement à la livraison, jusqu'à concurrence d'un quatorzième des bénéfices totaux (s'il y en a), tous frais de voyage garantis en tout état de cause ; frais d'enterrement à notre charge ou à celle de nos représentants s'il y a lieu et si la question n'est pas réglée autrement._

_Jugeant inutile de déranger votre repos estimé, nous sommes partis en avant pour faire les préparatifs requis, et nous attendrons votre personne respectée à l'auberge du Dragon Vert, Près de l'Eau, à onze heures précises._

_Comptant sur votre ponctualité,_

_Nous avons l'honneur d'être vos profondément dévoués,_

_Thorïn et Cie._

* * *

- « Cela ne vous laisse que dix minutes. Il vous faudra courir, » dit Gandalf.

- « Mais… » Fit Bilbon.

- « Il n'y a pas le temps, » dit le magicien.

- « Mais... » Répéta Bilbon.

- « Pas le temps pour cela non plus ! Allez ! Dépêchez ! »

Jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, Bilbon ne devait jamais oublier la manière dont il s'était trouvé dehors, sans chapeau, sans canne, sans argent, sans rien de ce qu'il prenait généralement pour sortir. Il avait laissé son second petit déjeuner à peine commencé, et la vaisselle du premier, sale. Fourrant ses clefs dans la main de Gandalf, il dévala le chemin de toute la vitesse de ses jambes courtes, passa devant le grand Moulin, traversa l'Eau et couru sur plus d'un mile.

* * *

Il était bien essoufflé, en arrivant à Près de l'Eau comme onze heures sonnaient, et il constata alors qu'il avait oublié son mouchoir !

- « Bravo ! » s'écria Balïn qui, du seuil, surveillait la route.

A ce moment, tous les autres arrivèrent, venant du village. Ils étaient montés sur des poneys, dont chacun était chargé de tout un attirail de bagages, ballots, paquets. Il y en avait un très petit, apparemment destiné à Bilbon.

- « En selle, tous les deux, et partons ! » ordonna Thorïn.

- « Je suis navré, » dit Bilbon, « mais je suis venu sans chapeau, je n'ai pas de mouchoir et je n'ai pas d'argent. Je n'ai trouvé votre mot qu'à dix heures quarante-cinq, pour être précis. »

- « Ne soyez pas précis, » dit Dwalïn, « et ne vous en faites pas ! Il vous faudra vous passer de mouchoir et de bien d'autres choses avant d'arriver au terme du voyage. Quant au chapeau, j'ai dans mes bagages un capuchon et une cape de rechange, si vous les acceptez. »

Et ils partirent de l'auberge, par un beau matin, juste avant le mois de mai, au petit trot de poneys bien chargés. Bilbon portait un capuchon vert foncé – un peu délavé par les nombreuses intempéries qu'il avait subies – et une cape de même couleur, empruntés à Dwalïn. Ils étaient trop grands pour lui, et lui donnaient un air assez comique. Il se demanda avec honte ce que son père aurait pensé de lui.

Sa seule consolation était de ne pouvoir être pris pour un nain, puisqu'il n'avait pas de barbe.

* * *

**Je pose la question au cas où : J'ai proposé de créer un forum pour répondre aux questions, pour ne pas rallonger les pages de chapitres, ne pas rajouter 1000 à 2000 mots par chapitre pour du texte qui n'est pas ledit chapitre. Mais préférez-vous que je réponde aux reviews sur les pages de publication, comme aux précédents chapitres ? Ou non, préférez-vous le forum ?**

* * *

(Je placerai cette info en haut de page à partir du prochain chapitre si vous voulez du forum) :

**Un forum est créé, où je réponds aux reviews. N'hésitez pas à me demander des précisions sur le forum si je n'ai pas répondu à vos questions des chapitres précédents !**

**Adresse du forum :**

www . fanfiction (.net) /forum/Thor%C3%AFn-Cie-La-Qu%C3%AA te-Tome-1/ 133703/

**(Enlever les espaces et les parenthèses)**

**(S'il n'y a pas de lien, où s'il n'y en a qu'un, c'est que le site les a supprimé ou a supprimé le premier automatiquement).**

* * *

**Une pitite review ?**

* * *

**À la semaine prochaine !**

**[Thorine]**

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : 22 Mai 2013. Promis.**


	9. Chapitre 7 - Des souvenirs de guerre

Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Le film _Le Hobbit, un Voyage Inattendu_ et le livre _The Hobbit, or There and Back Again_, sont la propriété de la Warner Bros Pictures, des éditions Stock, de John Ronald Reuel Tolkien et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.

Rating : Pour tous ceux qui veulent / peuvent lire du Hobbit.

Genre : Drama / Family / Tragedy /Romance…

Personnages : Les quatorze composant la compagnie, plus Gandalf, et tous ceux qu'ils croiseront, d'après le film ou le livre, et parfois les deux, alors que d'autres non.

Situation temporelle : Commence par un rapide rappel de la création du monde et l'histoire des Nains en terre du milieu, jusqu'à... eh bien, je n'ai pas encore décidé. Après la bataille des Cinq Armées, c'est certains.

Changements de situation : Une autre personne, OC, viendra se greffer à la quête d'Érébor.

Autres : Je répondrai aux reviews de ceux et celles qui ont un compte par MP, et aux autres au chapitre suivant (avant le début du chapitre).

Date : 22 Mai 2013

* * *

Note de l'auteur 1 : **Je réponds aux reviews **des inscrits sur le site **sur un forum**, **dont le lien est sur mon profil **si vous n'arrivez pas à le prendre juste en dessous. N'hésitez pas à me demander des précisions sur le forum si je n'ai pas répondu à vos questions des chapitres précédents !

Note de l'auteur 2 : Comme promis, voici un peu de nouveauté et d'action (même si elle est narrée et non vécue en temps réelle). J'espère que vous aimerez...

**www . fanfiction (.net) /forum/Thor%C3%AFn-Cie-La-Qu%C3%AA te-Tome-1/ 133703/**

(enlever les espaces et les parenthèses)

* * *

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Eh bé y'en a pas…

* * *

Reviews : merci à :

So-darkCorleone

loveyaoi-15

* * *

_**Fin du Chapitre 6**_

* * *

_Bilbon portait un capuchon vert foncé – un peu délavé par les nombreuses intempéries qu'il avait subies – et une cape de même couleur, empruntés à Dwalïn. Ils étaient trop grands pour lui, et lui donnaient un air assez comique. Il se demanda avec honte ce que son père aurait pensé de lui._

_Sa seule consolation était de ne pouvoir être pris pour un nain, puisqu'il n'avait pas de barbe._

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Ils n'avaient pas parcouru beaucoup de chemin, que parut Gandalf, sur un cheval blanc. Il apportait une provision de mouchoirs, ainsi que la pipe et le tabac de Bilbon. Aussi, après cela, le groupe poursuivit son chemin, de très bonne humeur. Après tout, ils s'en allaient reconquérir leur pays, il faisait beau, et les dangers n'étaient pas pour tout de suite. On raconta des histoires, on chanta des chansons en chevauchant toute la journée, hormis bien évidemment les arrêts pour les repas. Ceux-ci ne se produisaient pas aussi souvent que Bilbon l'eût souhaité, mais il commençait cependant à trouver que les aventures n'étaient pas si désagréables après tout.

Peu après qu'ils soient partis, il y eut une légère agitation dans la compagnie.

- « Allez, Nori, faut payer ! » s'exclama un nain.

Et le nain balança une bourse a priori pleine de pièces à Óin. Puis un autre sac vola de Bifur à Balïn, et encore un autre de Dwalïn à Naëlyan.

- « Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Bilbon à Gandalf, qui chevauchait à côté de lui, alors que deux sacs volèrent de Bombur et Bofur à Thorïn, et un autre encore de Fíli à Kíli.

- « Oh, eh bien… ils ont pariés sur les chances que vous veniez ou pas… la majorité a parié que non. »

« Et qu'en pensiez-vous ? » demanda encore le Hobbit, après un instant d'hésitation – il n'était pas sûr de vouloir s'entendre dire que même le Magicien avait abandonné tout espoir de le convaincre.

- « Oh… » Marmonna Gandalf.

Au même moment, une bourse venant d'Ori atterrit dans sa main, et une de Dori à Glóin.

- « Mon cher ami, je n'ai pas douté de vous un seul instant, » rigola-t-il en rangeant sa bourse après l'avoir soupesée d'un œil satisfait.

Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant de longues heures.

Ils commencèrent par traverser une région de Hobbits, un pays convenable habité par d'honnêtes gens, avec de bonnes routes, quelques auberges et de temps à autre un nain ou un fermier se rendant d'un pas serein mais vif à ses affaires.

* * *

Les premières nuits furent tranquilles, bien que le sommeil de Thorïn ait été agité. Ses craintes ressortaient en cauchemar horribles qui l'empêchait de se rendormir. Alors il remplaçait celui qui était de garde, et surveillait le campement jusqu'au matin, seul, perdu dans ses pensées sombres. Naëlyan, qui se réveillait souvent, le voyait et se sentait impuissante. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Parce qu'il n'y a rien à faire, aurait répondu le Prince. Alors elle ne dit rien, ne dévoila pas sa présence. Le veillant juste un peu, quelques minutes, avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte à nouveau.

La cinquième nuit fut un peu mouvementée. Ils avaient mangé en plein milieu d'après-midi, n'ayant pas trouvé de place où s'arrêter plus avant. Ils décidèrent donc, le soir venu, de se coucher tôt et soit de prendre un gros petit-déjeuner le lendemain, soit de manger en pleine nuit pour ceux qui se réveilleraient la faim au ventre.

Le milieu de la nuit approchait. Bombur ronflait plus que tous les autres réunis. Naëlyan se vit réveiller par Bilbon qui s'était levé et se dirigeait vers sa ponette.

- « Ça va ma belle ? T'es une bonne fille hein ? » Lui murmura-t-il.

Il se retourna, vérifiant que personne ne le voyait, et lui donna une pomme.

- « Ce sera notre petit secret, Myrtille, mais ne le dit à personne ! » murmura-t-il encore.

La naine se tourna vers Thorïn et le vit grimacer en serrant les poings. Elle le comprenait. Il n'y avait déjà pas beaucoup de nourriture pour les bipèdes. Si en plus on la dilapidait pour donner des friandises aux montures, autant se laisser mourir de faim et arrêter là leur aventure.

Thorïn s'apprêtait à se lever lorsqu'un bruit inquiétant monta des profondeurs de la forêt – il n'était pas assez inquiétant cependant pour réveiller ceux qui dormaient. Le fils de Roi ferma les yeux et reposa sa tête sur la pierre moussue qui lui servait d'oreiller. Naëlyan le sentit s'assoupir rapidement.

La naine allait s'endormir lorsque le bruit se répéta, la réveillant en sursaut. C'était comme un hurlement de loup, et un grincement de métal contre le métal, tout à la fois. Thorïn n'avait pas bougé.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Bilbon à voix basse, en se tournant vers ceux qui étaient réveillés – Fíli, Kíli, Naëlyan et Balïn, un peu plus loin.

- « Les Orcs, » s'exclama à voix basse Kili.

- « Des Orcs ? » s'exclama à son tour le Hobbit, mais absolument pas à voix basse.

Naëlyan, qui veillait Thorïn du coin de l'œil, le vit s'éveiller en sursaut, tournant la tête de tous côtés, le regard hanté, réaction habituelle à l'entente du mot maudit.

- « Des égorgeurs, » ajouta Fili. « Y'en a des douzaines dans le coin. Les terres par ici et plus allant en sont infestées »

Naëlyan sentit la magie – et donc la conscience – de Gandalf se fixer sur la conversation.

- « Ils attaquent au petit jour, quand tout le monde est endormi, » expliqua Kili. « Ils viennent vite, sans un bruit, sans un cri, mais dans des marres de sang. »

Bilbon, tout tremblant, se tourna vers la forêt en contrebas. Naëlyan rigolait dans son coin. Ils faisaient juste peur à Bilbon, rien de plus. D'ailleurs, les deux frères se mirent à rire à leur tour. Mais pas Thorïn. Il s'était levé et venait vers eux. Ils ne l'entendirent que lorsqu'il parla.

- « Vous trouvez ça drôle ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tranchante. « Vous pensez qu'une attaque d'Orcs est une plaisanterie ? »

- « On ne pensait pas à mal, » se justifia Kili, vexé d'être rabroué comme un enfant.

La voix glaciale de Thorïn claqua dans l'air.

- « Non, vous ne pensiez pas, » dit le fils de roi. « Vous ignorez tout du monde, » reprit-il d'une voix normale en s'éloignant d'eux.

Naëlyan soupira. Il ne savait pas rigoler. Elle ne l'avait entendu le faire qu'une fois, quelques semaines plus tôt. Et même si les deux frères avaient été indélicats, Thorïn savait qu'ils ne prenaient pas leurs ennemis à la légère.

La naine soupira de nouveau en entendant les pas de Balïn. Elle aurait une fois encore à supporter cette histoire, elle le sentait à la lourdeur des pas du nain… il avait passé le voyage du retour, depuis leur victoire à Khazad-dûm jusqu'aux Montagnes Bleues, à la raconter à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Elle s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier.

- « Ne t'en fais pas mon gars, » rassura-t-il Bilbon. « Thorïn a plus de raison qu'un autre de détester les Orcs. »

Balïn fit une pause, regardant le Prince qui s'éloignait hors de la portée de leurs voix.

* * *

- « Après que le Dragon a prit la Montagne Solitaire, le père du roi Thrór s'en fut errer en Terre du Milieu. Son chemin hasardeux le conduisit dans l'ancien royaume des Nains, la Moria. Mais notre ennemi était déjà dans la place. La Moria avait été prise par des légions d'Orcs, conduits par le plus ignoble de toute leur race, Azog, le Profanateur. Le grand orque de Gundabad s'était juré d'éliminer la lignée de Durïn. Alors il décapita l'ancien roi. Thrór, fou de rage, décida de lever ses armées et d'attaquer les mines. »

Balïn regarda Thorïn, qui s'éloignait encore du camp.

- « Lorsque notre armée arriva en vue de Khazad-dûm, les Orcs nous attendaient. Azog en tête. Mais il laissa ses légions nous fatiguer, des mois durant. La guerre nous épuisait. Nous avions de plus en plus de mal à résister.

Et, un jour, Azog sortit, et… il commença par décapiter le roi Thrór. »

_Naëlyan aurait voulut fermer les yeux, serrer fort ses paupières, mais elle vit tout de même les images de ses souvenirs. Elle aurait voulu se boucher les oreilles, mais elle l'entendit, résonnant en elle depuis toujours et pour toujours : le hurlement de Thorïn à la vue de son grand-père, la tête détachée du corps. Elle revoyait le regard du Prince, fou de douleur, de rage, de chagrin. Elle voyait la main du nain se desserrer et elle entendait le tintement de son épée alors qu'elle touchait le sol. Elle le voyait se laisser tomber à genoux, frappant le sol poussiéreux de ses poings._

_Dans le même instant, elle vit son père à elle tomber. Elle vit la douleur dans ses yeux, et la flamme ardente qui brûlait au fond s'éteindre. Son père était mort. Mort. Mort. Comme Thrór. La suite était floue pour la jeune femme. Parce que la poussière soulevée par les poings de Thorïn l'avait aveuglée._

_Elle savait si bien ce qu'il s'était passé parce qu'elle avait été blessée gravement, ce jour là. Elle gisait dans son sang, les jambes fracturées et une grosse plaie lui barrant tout l'abdomen. Elle avait concentré toute sa force dans sa magie et avait refermé la blessure, mais n'avait pu guérir les fractures. Elle luttait juste contre l'endormissement, et cela puisait dans ses dernières forces. Elle avait dû regarder le Prince affronter Azog seul. Et elle s'en voudrait toujours pour cela._

Balïn reprit.

- « Thráïn, le père de Thorïn, devint fou de chagrin. Il disparut. Etait-il prisonnier ou mort, nous n'en savions rien. » Il prit une grande inspiration. « Nous étions sans chef, vaincus, et la mort nous guettais. »

Balïn regarda une fois de plus vers Thorïn.

- « Et c'est là que je l'ai vu. Un jeune Prince nain affrontait l'Orc Pâle. Il se battait seul contre cet ennemi redoutable. »

_Naëlyan essayait de repousser ses souvenirs, mais ils affluaient devant ses yeux ouverts, sans que rien ne puissent les arrêter. Toujours à moitié aveuglée, elle voyait l'Orc avancer à grands pas, fauchant au moins trois dizaines de Nains sur son passage. Elle voyait Thorïn ramasser son épée et se relever, le regard vide. Puis l'Orc jetait sa hache géante vers le Prince. En deux coups, il l'avait désarmé et envoyé rouler quelques mètres plus bas. Thorïn peinait à se relever._

- « Il était sans arme, et sans bouclier. Il n'avait plus qu'une branche de chêne pour se protéger. »

_La naine voyait son Prince condamné. Il prit ce qui lui passait sous la main – une branche de chêne aussi épaisse que la cuisse d'Azog – et se protégea comme il put des attaques répétées de l'Orc blanc. Puis Azog fit tourner sa masse autour de sa tête, dans l'intention d'achever le Prince. Ce dernier saisit l'occasion qui se présentait et, alors que l'Orc abaissait son arme, Thorïn roula sur lui-même, récupéra son épée tombée non loin et dans le même mouvement, la lança contre l'Orc. Elle n'atteignit que partiellement son but, mais trancha tout de même le bras gauche d'Azog, juste après le coude. _

_Azog émit un bruit atroce, un hurlement de douleur. Les autres Orcs près de lui l'emmenèrent à l'intérieur de la Moria. Pendant ce temps, Thorïn était appuyé sur son épée comme un vieillard sur sa canne. Il avait laissé tomber son morceau de chêne à terre, et Naëlyan voyait ses larmes tomber dans la poussière mêlée de sang, elle voyait son Prince comme jamais elle n'aurait dû le voir. Alors elle ferma les yeux pour le laisser seul avec son chagrin, car elle savait que jamais il n'aurait laissé tomber son masque s'il avait su que quelqu'un pouvait le voir, quelle que soit sa douleur. Elle aurait bien tenté de lancer un sort pour lui transférer ce qui lui restait de force et de courage, mais elle savait qu'il le refuserait._

_Quelques instants plus tard, elle ne sut si c'était dix secondes ou dix minutes, alors qu'elle n'était plus aveuglée par la poussière, elle entendit une voix profonde et puissante parler dans sa langue natale. Elle entendait les mots qui appelaient au combat, au courage, et qu'il ne fallait pas abandonner, qu'ils allaient reprendre leur terre aux Orcs. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience._

Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par la voix de Balïn.

- « Azog, le profanateur, compris ce jour là qu'il ne serait pas si aisé d'éliminer la lignée de Durïn. Nos forces se rassemblèrent et repoussèrent les Orcs. Notre ennemi avait été vaincu. Mais il n'y eu ni festin, ni chant, cette nuit là. Nous étions accablés de chagrin devant la mort de tant des nôtres. Nous étions si peu à avoir survécu… » Finit Balïn.

* * *

Naëlyan s'était levée alors que Balïn finissait de parler. Tous ceux qui dormaient s'étaient réveillés et levés également, tout au long du récit. Et alors que Balïn finissait de parler, Thorïn se retourna et les regarda tous, les un après les autres, dans les yeux. Il se servit de la magie de Durïn pour sonder leur cœur. Il l'avait déjà fait avant de commencer l'aventure, mais il avait besoin de vérifier.

Il sentit l'assurance de ses hommes, il sentit leur foi en lui, leur espoir, leur inquiétude, non pas de mourir, mais de ne pas réussir.

Il savait que Naëlyan pouvait lui cacher tout ce qu'elle voulait, la magie de la magicienne étant beaucoup plus forte que la sienne à ce niveau superficiel de conscience. Il ne pouvait que supposer que cette assurance en leur quête n'était pas feinte, mais bien réelle. Et comme à chaque fois, il se demanda s'il allait la sonder plus profondément, là où la magie de la lignée de Durïn battait toute les autres.

Il n'osa pas.

Il pensait savoir ce qu'il allait y trouver, et il était certain que cela le déstabiliserait trop pour qu'il se le permette. S'il le faisait, ce ne serait pas devant les autres, de toute façon.

Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il savait – sentait – qu'elle était honnête, au moins autant que tous les autres. Mais il ne la connaissait même pas. Et cela le frustrait.

Il connaissait chacun des autres Nains, leur histoire. Il savait qu'ils ne se déroberaient pas. Ils avaient vu Thorïn s'arracher chaque jour afin de leur redonner une vie digne dans les montagnes bleues. Mais elle, qu'en savait-elle ? Elle était partie si longtemps auparavant. Presque un siècle et demi.

Alors il la regarda, comme les autres, mais ne la sonda pas vraiment. Il se promit de le faire lorsque personne ne l'observerait. Il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas cette nuit là, alors que les autres allaient finir par retrouver le sommeil. Peut-être pourrait-il…

* * *

La réflexion du prince sur la magicienne fut coupée par Bilbon, qui s'était remis de ses émotions.

- « L'Orc Pâle, qu'est-il advenu de lui ? demanda le Hobbit.

- « Il a regagné furtivement le trou d'où il était sorti. Cet être infâme est mort de ses blessures depuis longtemps ! » Trancha Thorïn d'une voix sans appel.

Le prince s'éloigna. Naëlyan hésita, puis elle sentit la magie de Gandalf en elle. Elle se tourna vers le Magicien qui la regarda, puis l'endroit où avait disparut Thorïn et revint sur elle en faisant des gros yeux.

Elle soupira.

Le fait que le Magicien la pousse à y aller n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Et puis la magie de la naine se mit en tête de la convaincre de le rejoindre. Alors elle céda. Parce qu'après tout, sa magie, c'était elle, son âme, son cœur. Et si son cœur pensait que c'était bien, alors elle ne pouvait pas se tromper… non ?

Elle suivit les traces de Thorïn jusqu'à un arbre. Elle le sentit au-dessus d'elle, dans les branches. Sa magie échappa immédiatement à son contrôle et se projeta vers le Prince. Mais ce dernier avait gardé le contrôle de la sienne. Naëlyan ne trouva que du vide. Elle rappela sa magie, non sans mal, et, un peu vexée, elle décida de grimper. En moins de dix secondes, elle se trouva face au Prince.

Comment dire… le visage dur et le regard de glace qu'il arborait en permanence parut soudain jovial et avenant à Naëlyan, tant l'homme qu'elle avait devant elle paraissait furieux. Il ne dit mot pourtant, ni ne bougea.

Naëlyan s'assit à califourchon à la base d'une branche, le dos contre le tronc.

- « Je ne parlerai pas, je ne poserai pas de question, » dit-elle d'une voix basse mais agacée. « Je ne vous retiendrai pas si vous voulez vous en aller. Seulement, personne ne doit rester seul, dans la crainte, la douleur, le chagrin ou la déroute. Je ne veux rien sinon vous apporter mon aide, de quelque manière que ce soit. C'est aussi pour cela que je fais la route avec vous. »

Il ne répondit pas, mais ne bougea pas non plus. Naëlyan n'était pas à l'aise. De nouveau, et sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire, sa magie repartit à l'encontre du Prince. Elle soupira doucement, et la laissa faire.

Elle ferma les yeux et se relaxa, bien calée sur sa branche. Elle ne dormait pas, mais se sentait plus calme qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis le départ. Soudain, la magie de Thorïn parut lui filer entre les doigts tellement elle bondit vers celle de la naine. Il grogna et s'éloigna un peu, surement irrité de ne pas avoir pu la contenir en lui, mais sans la rappeler. Par ailleurs, une chose inhabituelle se passa. Les magies ne se fondirent pas l'une dans l'autre. Elles semblèrent se tourner autour, se tâter, comme essayant de se comprendre. Elles restèrent ainsi durant un long moment puis, sans qu'aucun des deux Nains n'y fasse attention, elles se mélangèrent. Cela ce fit tellement lentement qu'ils ne s'en rendirent pas vraiment compte. Ils en acceptèrent juste les sensations. Ils sentirent qu'ils se calmaient, Naëlyan s'allongeant sur sa branche, et Thorïn s'asseyant sur le bout de la sienne, d'où il pouvait voir les environs. Ils restèrent ainsi, sereins, durant de longues heures, profitant de ce calme intérieur, bien conscients que dès le matin, les craintes et les souvenirs sombres les assailliraient de nouveau.

Finalement, ni Naëlyan, ni Thorïn ne dormirent, cette nuit-là. Et les jours se succédèrent sans qu'il puisse sonder la naine.

* * *

**Vu que je n'ai pas eu de réponse, je repose la question : J'ai proposé de créer un forum pour répondre aux questions, pour ne pas rallonger les pages de chapitres, ne pas rajouter 1000 à 2000 mots par chapitre pour du texte qui n'est pas ledit chapitre. Mais préférez-vous que je réponde aux reviews sur les pages de publication, comme aux précédents chapitres ? Ou non, préférez-vous le forum ?**

* * *

**Une pitite review ?**

* * *

**À la semaine prochaine !**

**[Thorine]**

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : 29 Mai 2013**


	10. Chapitre 8 - Des doutes qui s'installent

**Chui trop trop désolée, il est 22h06, on est jeudi et j'ai deux jours de retard ! Je n'ai aucune excuse ! J'ai juste oublié de poster ! Je poste les réponses aux reviews sur le forum demain vendredi. Je suis VRAIMENT désolée !**

* * *

Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Le film _Le Hobbit, un Voyage Inattendu_ et le livre _The Hobbit, or There and Back Again_, sont la propriété de la Warner Bros Pictures, des éditions Stock, de John Ronald Reuel Tolkien et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.

Rating : Pour tous ceux qui veulent / peuvent lire du Hobbit.

Genre : Drama / Family / Tragedy /Romance…

Personnages : Les quatorze composant la compagnie, plus Gandalf, et tous ceux qu'ils croiseront, d'après le film ou le livre, et parfois les deux, alors que d'autres non.

Situation temporelle : Commence par un rapide rappel de la création du monde et l'histoire des Nains en terre du milieu, jusqu'à... eh bien, je n'ai pas encore décidé. Après la bataille des Cinq Armées, c'est certains.

Changements de situation : Une autre personne, OC, viendra se greffer à la quête d'Érébor.

Autres : Je répondrai aux reviews de ceux et celles qui ont un compte par MP, et aux autres au chapitre suivant (avant le début du chapitre).

Date : 29 Mai 2013

* * *

Note de l'auteur 1 : **Je réponds aux reviews **des inscrits sur le site **sur un forum**, **dont le lien est sur mon profil **si vous n'arrivez pas à le prendre juste en dessous. N'hésitez pas à me demander des précisions sur le forum si je n'ai pas répondu à vos questions des chapitres précédents !

**www . fanfiction (.net) /forum/Thor%C3%AFn-Cie-La-Qu%C3%AA te-Tome-1/ 133703/**

(Enlever les espaces et les parenthèses)

Note de l'auteur 2 : _On_ m'a fait remarqué, et avec grande justesse, qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de moment drôles. Je me suis donc attelée à changer ça. Malheureusement, pour ce chapitre, je ne peux rien faire, à la fois parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de la faire, et que c'est vraiment compliqué, il est trop sérieux. En revanche, cela changera dès le prochain chapitre (je dis ça alors que je ne me rappelle plus de quoi il parle ^^).

Note de l'auteur 3 : D'après les stats, 211 visiteurs et 30 reviews ? J'avoue que je suis un peu déçue… Je remercie mille fois mes revieweuses, je suppose que je ne devrais pas me plaindre, mais c'est quand même frustrant…

* * *

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Eh bé y'en a pas… Delphine, où es-tu passée -) ?

* * *

Reviews : merci à :

loveyaoi-15

So-darkCorleone

erutan

* * *

_**Fin du Chapitre 7**_

* * *

_Ils restèrent ainsi, sereins, durant de longues heures, profitant de ce calme intérieur, bien conscients que dès le matin, les craintes et les souvenirs sombres les assailliraient de nouveau._

_Finalement, ni Naëlyan, ni Thorïn ne dormirent, cette nuit-là. Et les jours se succédèrent sans qu'il puisse sonder la naine._

* * *

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Au fil des jours, ils arrivèrent dans des contrées où les gens usaient d'un langage étrange et chantaient des chansons que Bilbon n'avait jamais entendues.

De son côté, Naëlyan commençait à être sérieusement agacée de l'attitude du Prince. Il n'arrêtait pas de souffler le chaud, puis le froid, parfois dans la même journée. Il était bougon de manière générale, parfois, un sourire affleurait sur ses lèvres, qui disparaissait au bout d'un certain temps, sans savoir pourquoi. Ou plutôt, ce sourire dépendait des pensées de Thorïn, supposait la naine. N'empêche que c'était énervant.

Ils arrivèrent dans un pays de montagnes moyennement élevées. Il faisait encore beau temps, mais on pouvait voir au loin de lourds nuages commencer à se former. C'était le milieu d'après-midi lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une ferme en ruine. Thorïn, qui chevauchait en tête, fit arrêter puis pivoter sa monture pour faire face aux autres.

- « On va passer la nuit ici ! » décida-t-il.

Ils se regroupèrent, débarrassèrent leurs poneys de leurs fardeaux et emportèrent les paquetages à l'intérieur de ce qu'il restait du bâtiment.

- « Fíli, Kíli, Naëlyan, occupez-vous des poneys, » dit encore le Prince. « Et surtout restez prêt d'eux ! » lança-t-il de loin.

Gandalf, alors que les trois nains emmenaient les poneys, observait la ferme, un peu à l'écart des nains.

- « Un fermier et sa famille vivaient ici, » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il regarda Thorïn distribuer les tâches.

- « Óin, Glóin, » interpella le Prince.

- « Oui ? » répondirent les deux Nains en cœur.

- « Faîtes-nous un feu ! » ordonna le Prince.

- « Très bien, » acceptèrent les deux autres.

Gandalf fit signe à Thorïn de le rejoindre.

- « Je crois que nous ferions mieux de nous remettre en route ! » exposa-t-il son point de vue. « Nous pourrions aller jusqu'à la Vallée Cachée. »

- « Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne m'approcherai pas de cet endroit ! » s'énerva le chef de la compagnie.

- « Pourquoi ? Les elfes nous aideraient, nous aurions à manger, un lit, des conseils… »

- « Je n'ai que faire de leurs conseils ! » coupa Thorïn.

- « Nous possédons une carte que nous ne pouvons pas lire, » rappela Gandalf, ironique. « Le seigneur Elrond peut nous aider. »

- « Nous aider, vraiment ?... » Railla Thorïn, cynique. « Un Dragon assaille Erebor. Quelle aide avons-nous reçu des elfes ? Des Orcs pillent la Moria, profanent nos salles sacrées, les elfes regardent et ne font rien ! » Il se rapprocha de Gandalf. « Et je devrais aller voir ceux-là même qui ont trahis mon grand-père, qui ont trahis mon père ? » demanda-t-il, la gorge presque nouée.

- « Vous n'êtes ni l'un, ni l'autre ! » souffla Gandalf. « Les Elfes d'Imladris ne sont pas ceux de Vert-Bois-le-Grand ! De plus, je ne vous ai pas donné cette carte et cette clef pour que vous ressassiez le passé ! » dit-il avec véhémence.

- « J'ignorais qu'elles vous appartenaient ! » rétorqua le Prince, tournant le dos au magicien et s'en retournant vers ses compagnons. « Alors, ce feu ! » cria-t-il, mécontent.

Là se termina la discussion.

* * *

- « Toujours les plus jeune qui ont les tâches les plus ingrates, » marmonna Kíli lorsqu'ils furent hors de portée des oreilles du chef, trainant un poney par sa bride, un peu violement.

Naëlyan et Fíli grognèrent leur approbation envers les propos de Kíli. Les Nains n'aimaient pas les poneys, même s'ils savaient les monter.

- « Tu oublies les incapables, en plus des jeunes, mon cher, » rappela Naëlyan.

- « Non, pas les incapable, juste les femelles, » ricana Fíli. « Aie ! » S'exclama-t-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, là où la ''femelle'' l'avait gratifiée d'une tape.

Naëlyan rigola, et ils s'occupèrent de desseller les montures. Alors qu'ils en étaient à peu près à la moitié, et que Kíli courrait après le poney de Thorïn, qui s'était échappé, la naine remarqua l'air sombre du plus vieux, assis sur un gros rocher. Elle s'approcha de lui.

- « Fíli ? » dit-elle, et le nain perçut l'inquiétude sans sa voix.

- « Ne t'en fais pas, Naëlyan, » tenta-t-il de la rassurer, « c'est juste un… » Il haussa les épaules sans finir sa phrase.

La naine s'assit à côté de lui, posant une main sur son bras. Le blond tourna son regard vers elle.

- « Que faisons-nous ici ? » demanda-t-il, un peu désemparé, en détournant la tête.

La magicienne aurait bien répondu '' nous nous occupons des poneys'', mais elle sentait que la discussion était plus sérieuse encore qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle savait quoi dire.

- « Nous allons reconquérir notre royaume ? » Dit-elle, peu sure d'elle.

Fíli hocha la tête dans un rire désabusé, regardant devant lui.

- « Oui, vous allez le faire. Mais nous ? … Kíli et moi ? » Précisa-t-il. « Parfois, je m'en veux d'avoir imploré notre oncle de nous emmener. Et parfois, je lui en veux d'avoir accepté, » avoua-t-il. « Nous n'avons rien à faire ici, » finit-il par souffler.

- « Vous êtes les plus jeunes, c'est vrai, » acquiesça la naine, « mais vous n'en êtes pas moins d'excellents combattants. Et de bon compagnons de route, » ajouta-t-elle dans un doux sourire. « Et quoi que tu puisse penser, je sais que le Prince n'aurait pas accepté de vous emmener s'il ne vous avait pas jugé plus que capable de vous occuper de vous-même, de vous protéger et de protéger les autres. »

Fíli ne dit rien, son regard s'égarant sur la main de la naine toujours posée sur son bras, mais sans la voir.

- « Fíli, Erebor parait encore tellement loin, et les épreuves difficiles que nous aurons à affronter, même si nous ne les connaissons pas encore, paralysent nos cœurs à tous. Nous avons peur, chacun d'entre nous. Nous doutons, nous ne savons pas si le chemin que nous empruntons nous mènera à un autre chemin, où s'il sera le dernier, si notre mort nous attend au bout. »

Elle posa sa deuxième main sur celle du blond et la serra.

- « Mais notre envie, notre besoin de revoir Erebor est si grand qu'il refoule nos peurs au plus profond de nous, pour nous donner du courage, même si les moments d'incertitude sont fréquents, » ajouta-t-elle. « Et, tu sais ce qu'on dit, sans peur, pas de courage, juste de l'inconscience, » finit la naine dans un sourire.

Fíli rigola légèrement, en hochant la tête.

- « Tu as sans doute raison, » accepta-t-il. « En réalité, je sais que tu as raison, il me faut juste le temps de me remotiver. Demain, tout ira, » assura-t-il, un peu revigoré.

Naëlyan se leva et le blond en fit de même. Il hocha la tête, le sourire retrouvé, et alla s'occuper du reste des poneys. La magicienne fit de même. Un moment plus tard, Kíli revint, tout essoufflé, mais tenant le poney par la bride.

- « Aussi enquiquinant que son cavalier, » souffla le plus jeune, assez énervé.

Les deux autres ne purent s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée, entrainant malgré lui le troisième dans leur hilarité. Ils donnèrent à manger aux poneys et Kíli resta près d'eux le temps que Fíli et Naëlyan aille chercher la nourriture – il avait décidé qu'il avait assez marché pour la soirée. En ramenant le souper, Fíli s'arrêta, là où ni Kíli, ni les autres ne l'entendrait.

– « Naël ? »

La naine se retourna.

- « Oui ? » répondit-elle.

- « Ça… hum… ne te gène pas si je t'appelle Naël ? » demanda-t-il, gêné.

- « Pas du tout ! » S'exclama-t-elle en rigolant.

Il se remit en route, et s'arrêta de nouveau quelques mètres plus loin.

- « Naël ? »

- « Oui ? » répondit-elle de nouveau.

- « Merci, » souffla-t-il et le ton qu'il avait employé était si sérieux qu'elle se retourna pour voir les yeux du blond brillants.

Un peu trop même. Elle posa sa gamelle, prit les deux autres des mains de Fíli et les posa à côté de la première. Puis elle prit les mains du blond.

- « N'hésites pas à venir me parler si tu en a besoin, d'accord ? » murmura-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, ne pouvant probablement pas parler. Et, à l'étonnement de la naine, il la serra dans ses bras. Elle passa ses bras autour du nain et le serra contre elle. Il se recula l'instant d'après, les yeux secs et un véritable sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent vers Kíli, ils se rendirent compte que Kíli s'était assis sur le même rocher que son frère un peu plus tôt, les bras passés autour de ses jambes repliées, le menton sur les genoux. Les deux se regardèrent.

- « Allons bon, ce doit-être ce rocher qui émet des ondes négatives, » rigola nerveusement la naine.

Fíli lui jeta un regard implorant en lui tendant l'assiette de son frère.

- « Je suppose que si je l'ai fait avec toi, je peux le faire avec lui, » soupira-t-elle.

- « Je n'arrive plus à le convaincre, » avoua Fíli avec réticence. « Plus les jours passent et plus il a envie de s'enfuir et retourner dans les montagnes bleues, » expliqua-t-il. « C'est son premier vrai voyage, tu sais. Moi, j'ai pu aller avec Thorïn ces dernières années, mais lui a toujours préféré rester à la maison. Là, c'est juste parce que nous n'étions pas sûrs de revenir qu'il nous a suivi. »

La naine hocha la tête, et s'avança doucement vers le plus jeune de la compagnie, tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il sursauta lorsqu'elle prit la parole.

- « Ce rocher est maléfique, » souffla-t-elle doucement, avant de sourire devant le bond que fit le nain.

Il la regarda dans un froncement de sourcils.

- « J'ai vu ton frère se désespérer sur cette même pierre pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, » expliqua-t-elle, et Kíli jeta des regards autour de lui, cherchant le blond.

- « Ne t'en fais pas, ça va mieux, maintenant. Il est allé surveiller plus allant, » expliqua la naine, et il parut se calmer. « Veux-tu parler, ou préfères-tu que je te laisse ? » demanda Naëlyan.

Il secoua la tête négativement, et haussa une épaule, l'air confus.

- « On peut juste s'asseoir et manger en silence, » proposa la naine, et Kíli se rassit sur le rocher, en tailleur, prenant la gamelle que Naël lui tendait. La magicienne s'assit par terre dans la même position, adossée au rocher maléfique. Ils mangèrent en silence, puis Naëlyan rapporta les gamelles vides.

* * *

Le reste de la Compagnie mangea dans un silence inhabituel. Ils étaient tendus et Thorïn et Gandalf, qui mangeaient d'ordinaire côte à côte, ne pouvaient se trouver plus éloignés l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Elle aida à laver la vaisselle, puis s'installa quelques minutes près du feu, pour se réchauffer. Elle regarda les autres, et ne trouva Gandalf nulle part.

- « Où s'en est allé le Magicien ? » demanda-t-elle à la ronde.

La voix de Thorïn claqua comme un éclair, faisant sursauter la magicienne.

- « Là où il ne m'énerve pas ! »

Mais la naine ne se laissa pas démonter.

- « Cela ne me dit pas où il est allé, » dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait neutre.

- « Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire ? » grogna-t-il.

Naëlyan soupira lourdement. Elle se releva et se tourna vers le prince.

- « Cela me fait que j'ai à lui parler ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Sinon je me ficherais bien de là où il peut être ! » ajouta-t-elle un peu trop violemment.

Thorïn lui lança un regard méprisant et se détourna. Il n'avait pas digéré l'_affront_ que le Magicien lui avait fait un peu plus tôt. Lui parler des elfes… bon, la naine pouvait comprendre le refus de Thorïn. Mais le Magicien avait prouvé qu'il ne voulait que les aider… même si pour cela, il usait de manipulation. Après tout, il était aussi vieux qu'Arda, il devait savoir ce qui était bon pour eux…. non ?

Une fois Thorïn parti, elle se tourna vers la personne la plus proche.

- « Bilbon, avez-vous la réponse à ma question, » demanda-t-elle dans un sourire.

- « Non, Naëlyan, j'en suis désolé, » répondit le Hobbit, navré.

- « Tant pis, » soupira la magicienne. « Je suppose que les réponses à mes questions ne doivent pas m'être livrés aujourd'hui… »

Elle salua le semi-homme d'un hochement de tête, et reparti vers les plus jeunes Nains.

* * *

Fíli était revenu vers son frère. Il questionna la magicienne du regard. Elle lui répondit par la négative. Elle n'avait pas parlé avec le brun. Fíli haussa les épaules. Peut-être serait-ce pour plus tard. Ils s'installèrent pour la nuit, veillant l'un après l'autre. La naine prit le premier tour, s'asseyant dans l'herbe, le dos contre le rocher maudit.

Elle rumina ses pensées – particulièrement celles concernant le Prince – jusqu'à ce que Fíli vienne la remplacer.

* * *

La nuit se passa malgré tout calmement, d'un côté comme de l'autre.

* * *

Le lendemain, ils avaient pénétré loin à l'intérieur des Terres Solitaires, où l'on ne voyait plus personne, où il n'y avait plus d'auberges et où les routes devenaient franchement mauvaises. Non loin devant eux s'élevaient, de plus en plus haut, de mornes collines, couvertes d'arbres noirs. Certaines étaient couronnées de vieux châteaux à l'air sinistre, comme s'ils avaient été construits par de mauvaises gens. Le tout revêtait un aspect sombre, car le temps avait viré au mauvais. Jusque-là, il avait été aussi beau qu'il peut l'être au mois de mai, même dans les contes joyeux. Mais à présent il faisait froid et humide. Dans les Terres Solitaires, ils avaient dû camper quand ils le pouvaient, mais au moins y faisait-il sec.

- « Dire que ce sera bientôt juin, » grogna Bilbon, qui suivait les autres dans un sentier fort boueux.

Le moment du thé était passé. Il pleuvait à verse, comme cela avait été le cas tout le long de la journée. Son capuchon lui gouttait dans les yeux, sa cape était gorgée d'eau. Le poney était fatigué et dérapait souvent sur les pierres. Les autres étaient trop maussades pour parler.

- « Et je suis sûr que la pluie s'est infiltrée dans les vêtements secs et dans les sacs de provisions, » murmura Bilbon. « Je voudrais bien être chez moi au coin du feu, avec la bouilloire en train de commencer à siffler ! »

Les nains continuaient cependant à trotter, sans jamais se retourner ni prêter attention au Hobbit.

Thorïn était plus désagréable qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec la magicienne. Il était tellement odieux que les deux neveux avait prit sa défense, ce qui, personne ne savait pourquoi, avait fini d'énerver Thorïn, qui n'avait plus décroché un mot à personne, même pas pour donner des ordres.

Quelque part derrière les nuages, le soleil avait dû se coucher, car il commençait à faire sombre, tandis qu'ils descendaient dans une vallée profonde, au fond de laquelle coulait une rivière. Le vent se leva, et les saules, le long des rives, se courbaient en gémissant. Heureusement, la route passait sur un vieux pont de pierre, car la rivière, enflée par les pluies, descendant des collines et des montagnes du Nord, était devenue infranchissable.

Quand ils eurent traversé, il faisait presque nuit.

- « Et où trouver un coin sec pour dormir ? » grogna le chef, tout aussi détrempé que les autres, en se tournant vers le Magicien…

Ce fut à ce moment seulement qu'ils s'aperçurent de l'absence de Gandalf. Jusque-là, il les avait accompagnés tout du long, sans jamais dire s'il prenait vraiment part à l'expédition ou s'il faisait juste un bout de chemin. Il avait toujours été le premier pour ce qui était de manger, de parler et de rire. Mais là, il avait tout simplement disparu ! Thorïn pensa que c'était sa faute, qu'il avait contrarié le Magicien en refusant d'aller voir les elfes. Il n'en fut que plus taciturne.

- « Et précisément au moment où un magicien aurait été le plus utile ! » grognèrent Dori et Nori – qui partageaient les avis du Hobbit sur la nécessité de repas abondants et fréquents.

Car si Naëlyan était aussi magicienne, elle était bien incapable d'influer sur les éléments – à vrai dire, elle doutait que Gandalf puisse modifier la météo mais préféra ne rien dire.

Ils décidèrent finalement de camper où ils se trouvaient. Ils gagnèrent un bosquet d'arbres, et, bien qu'à cet abri le terrain fût plus sec, le vent faisait tomber les gouttes des feuilles et le ruissellement était extrêmement désagréable.

Puis le vent dispersa les nuages gris, et la lune parut au-dessus des collines. Ils s'arrêtèrent alors.

Et puis, l'un des poneys, prenant peur sans raison, se précipita dans la rivière avant qu'on ne pût le rattraper. Pour l'en ressortir, Fili et Kili risquèrent la noyade, tandis que tout le bagage que portait la bête était arraché de son dos. C'était surtout de la nourriture, et il resta bien peu de chose pour le dîner et moins encore pour le petit déjeuner.

La voix du Prince fusa soudain.

- « Magicienne ! Sèche-nous ! » Demanda-t-il, d'un ton condescendant.

La naine serra les dents et darda sur Thorïn un regard qui le fit presque reculer tant il était mauvais. Elle contracta ses poings et envoya une onde de magie pure à l'encontre de tous. Ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le derrière, excepté le Prince qui vola de quelques mètres en arrière avant d'atterrir violemment dans l'herbe. Elle s'en alla à grand pas et personne ne songea à la retenir. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'énervait, et elle avait fait naitre en tous ses compagnons une sorte de crainte. Pas quelque chose de nette, mais plutôt insidieux. Quelque chose qui serait désormais toujours prompt à leur rappeler qui elle était. Ils commençaient à comprendre qu'elle _était_ puissante…

Le Prince se releva – ainsi que les autres – et suivit les pas de Naëlyan. Balïn tenta de l'intercepter, mais il se fit brutalement repousser, se retrouvant pour la seconde fois en une minute à terre. Il secoua la tête doucement, en voyant son ami rattraper à grand pas la naine.

Fíli et Kíli relevèrent le vieux nain, la mine grave.

Tous, y compris le Hobbit, regardèrent Thorïn rattraper la naine, lui prendre violemment le bras et la retourner avec la même délicatesse. Elle leva la main et un genre de bulle se forma autour du Prince et d'elle. Balïn vit leurs lèvres bouger, leurs cordes vocales se tendre à se rompre tant leur échange était agressif, mais pas un son ne leur parvenait. Le dôme que la magicienne avait créé bloquait le son.

Il se détourna lentement, et, à l'image des autres, prépara le campement. Il eut tout de même un sourire. Il était sec, ainsi que le sol.

* * *

**Vu que je n'ai eu qu'une réponse (merci** **So-darkCorleone), je repose encore la question : J'ai proposé de créer un forum pour répondre aux questions, pour ne pas rallonger les pages de chapitres, ne pas rajouter 1000 à 2000 mots par chapitre pour du texte qui n'est pas ledit chapitre. Mais préférez-vous que je réponde aux reviews sur les pages de publication, comme aux premiers chapitres ? Ou non, préférez-vous le forum ?**

* * *

**Est-ce que le lien du forum fonctionne ? Je sais que c'est galère de supprimer espaces et parenthèses, mais le site supprime des morceaux sinon…**

* * *

**Une pitite review ?**

* * *

**À la semaine prochaine !**

**[Thorine]**

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : 5 Juin 2013**


	11. Chapitre 9 - De la fierté des Nains

Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Le film _Le Hobbit, un Voyage Inattendu_ et le livre _The Hobbit, or There and Back Again_, sont la propriété de la Warner Bros Pictures, des éditions Stock, de John Ronald Reuel Tolkien et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.

Rating : Pour tous ceux qui veulent / peuvent lire du Hobbit.

Genre : Drama / Family / Tragedy /Romance…

Personnages : Les quatorze composant la compagnie, plus Gandalf, et tous ceux qu'ils croiseront, d'après le film ou le livre, et parfois les deux, alors que d'autres non.

Situation temporelle : Commence par un rapide rappel de la création du monde et l'histoire des Nains en terre du milieu, jusqu'à... eh bien, je n'ai pas encore décidé. Après la bataille des Cinq Armées, c'est certains.

Changements de situation : Une autre personne, OC, viendra se greffer à la quête d'Érébor.

Autres : Je répondrai aux reviews de ceux et celles qui ont un compte par MP, et aux autres au chapitre suivant (avant le début du chapitre).

Date : 6 juin 2013

* * *

Note de l'auteur 1 : **Je réponds aux reviews **des inscrits sur le site **sur un forum**, **dont le lien est sur mon profil **si vous n'arrivez pas à le prendre juste en dessous. N'hésitez pas à me demander des précisions sur le forum si je n'ai pas répondu à vos questions des chapitres précédents !

**www . fanfiction (.net) /forum/Thor%C3%AFn-Cie-La-Qu%C3%AA te-Tome-1/ 133703/**

(Enlever les espaces et les parenthèses)

Note de l'auteur 2 : **JE POSTERAI DÉSORMAIS LE JEUDI**. Le mercredi est trop galère, trop de trucs à faire.

Note de l'auteur 3 : J'ai mis les réponses aux reviews des chapitres 7 et 8 sur le forum.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews anonymes sur le forum.

* * *

Reviews, merci à :

loveyaoi-15

Ivredeliberte (ex-Delphine)

Erutan

So-darkCorleone

* * *

_**Fin du Chapitre 8**_

* * *

_Tous, y compris le Hobbit, regardèrent Thorïn rattraper la naine, lui prendre violemment le bras et la retourner avec la même délicatesse. Elle leva la main et un genre de bulle se forma autour du Prince et d'elle. Balïn vit leurs lèvres bouger, leurs cordes vocales se tendre à se rompre tant leur échange était agressif, mais pas un son ne leur parvenait. Le dôme que la magicienne avait créé bloquait le son._

_Il se détourna lentement, et, à l'image des autres, prépara le campement. Il eut tout de même un sourire. Il était sec, ainsi que le sol._

* * *

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

Elle était au-delà de la frustration, au-delà de l'agacement, au-delà de la colère, au-delà même de la rage. Elle était dans un état indescriptible. Elle avait envie de fuir, de courir le plus loin possible, et en même temps, de revenir, de lui coller une droite, et une gauche aussi peut-être, de l'étaler par terre et le faire suffoquer par magie. Elle… elle… ah, il voulait de la magie hein ! Elle était à son service, devait exécuter le moindre de ses caprices ! Môssieur n'était pas capable de supporter la plus légère humidité ! Pauvre chéri ! Qu'il aille se faire voir !

Elle n'avait pas fait vingt mètres qu'elle sentit une violente douleur au bras et se sentit pivoter. Elle failli tomber, mais le bras du Prince (qui d'autre cela pourrait-il être ?) la retint par sa poigne.

Elle leva sa main libre et forma une bulle de silence autour d'eux. Elle était tellement… elle ne savait trop quoi mais elle l'était, que le regard du Prince, véritablement furieux – plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été – ne la fit presque pas frémir. Elle lui jeta le même regard que précédemment, mais lui non plus ne bougea pas cette fois.

- « Lâchez-moi immédiatement ! » gronda-t-elle en tentant de se libérer.

- « Certainement pas ! » rugit-il. « Je veux des excuses, et immédiatement ! »

- « Vous pouvez toujours vous brosser pour les avoir vos excuses ! » rétorqua-t-elle dans un rictus de douleur, alors qu'il renforçait la prise sur son bras.

Il tenta de lui prendre le deuxième bras, mais elle fut plus rapide, et lui assena une gifle magistrale.

Un grondement jaillit de la gorge du prince et là, elle eut peur. En plus, le gifler ne l'avait pas apaisée, comme elle l'avait supposé.

- « Il est hors de question que vous restiez avec nous si vous passez votre temps à défier mon autorité ! Je ne tolèrerai pas que vous mettiez la pagaille dans cette compagnie ! Vous êtes sous mes ordres, comme les autres ! Et vous me respecterez, comme les autres ! » Siffla le Prince.

- « Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils vous respectent en cet instant ? » railla-t-elle, et la pression sur son bras se relâcha en même temps que l'incompréhension envahissait Thorïn. « Vous pensez que c'est en traitant vos subordonnés avec mépris et condescendance que vous serez estimé ? Ici, il y a vous, et les autres ! Nous sommes tous au même niveau, même le semi-homme. Vous commandez, nous obéissons. Si vous traitez l'un de nous avec dédain et arrogance, alors tous les autres s'attendent qu'à un moment ou à un autre, vous fassiez de même avec eux ! »

Le prince serra les dents, de peur de lâcher une parole malheureuse. Il se força à réfléchir quelques secondes, résistant à l'envie de la jeter à terre. Elle profita de cet instant d'inattention pour se dégager de la poigne du nain. Elle frotta son bras vigoureusement pour faire passer la douleur.

Il finit par baisser les yeux vers la naine.

- « Je ne comprends pas, » souffla-t-il avec raideur, détestant avouer que quelque chose lui échappait.

- « Vous ne vous en êtes même pas rendu compte, » souffla Naëlyan, désabusée.

Elle secoua la tête, mais ne tarda pas à poursuivre.

- « Ce n'est pas votre demande, qui m'a… révolté, » expliqua-t-elle. « quoiqu'une magicienne espère un peu plus de considération que de devoir accomplir des tâches ménagères ou équivalentes, » ajouta-t-elle en souriant légèrement. « Le ton que vous avez utilisé pour me parler était déplorable ! » siffla la naine, son regard se durcissant à nouveau. « Et cela à… ».

Elle se tut soudain, comprenant ce qu'il s'était passé, comprenant sa réaction trop vive et les sentiments violents qui l'avaient envahie.

Elle se figea, et le nain vit la résignation s'infiltrer dans le regard de celle qui lui tenait tête. Elle avait surement réalisé que c'était le ton qu'il utilisait habituellement lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose et qu'il était contrarié et qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à attendre de lui. Eh bien, à la plus grande surprise du concerné, cela l'embêta.

Il voulu soudain lui prouver qu'elle se trompait, qu'il traitait bien ses subalternes, qu'il les respectait et qu'il prenait compte de leur avis.

Elle avait tord, et il le lui prouverait.

Il retourna vers les autres, alors qu'elle partit faire un tour, se calmer, et comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi elle avait réagit ainsi. Elle n'attendait rien de lui. Rien. Alors… pourquoi avait-elle été blessée ?

* * *

Lorsqu'elle revint, il pleuvait de nouveau, et le cercle d'herbe sèche était de nouveau trempé. Les Nains aussi.

[Les nains pouvaient faire du feu à peu près n'importe où avec à peu près n'importe quoi, qu'il y ait du vent ou non. Mais ce soir-là, ils n'y parvinrent pas, même pas Óin et Glóin, qui y étaient particulièrement experts.]

Ils se retrouvèrent donc assis, maussades, mouillés et marmonnant, tandis qu'Óin et Glóin persistaient dans leurs efforts pour allumer le feu et se querellaient à ce sujet. Bilbon méditait tristement sur le fait que les aventures ne consistaient pas toujours en des promenades à dos de poney dans le soleil de mai, quand Balïn, leur guetteur attitré, s'écria :

- « Il y a une lumière là-bas ! »

Une colline s'élevait à quelque distance, avec des arbres, par endroits assez épais. Du milieu de la masse sombre, ils virent alors briller une lumière rougeâtre à l'aspect réconfortant, comme un feu.

Après un moment de contemplation, ils se mirent à discuter. Les uns disaient « non », d'autres « oui ». Certains déclarèrent qu'il n'y avait qu'à aller voir et que tout Valait mieux qu'un maigre souper, un petit déjeuner plus maigre encore et des vêtements humides pour la nuit entière.

D'autres n'étaient pas d'accord.

- « Ces régions sont assez peu connues, et elles sont trop proches des montagnes, » déclara Dwalïn. « Les voyageurs viennent rarement par ici, à présent. Les vieilles cartes ne sont d'aucune utilité. Les choses ont changé en mal, et la route n'est pas gardée. Ils ont même à peine entendu parler du roi dans ces parages, et moins vous vous montrerez curieux en les traversant, moins vous risquerez d'ennuis. »

- « Après tout, nous sommes quatorze, » répliqua Ori, à qui la faim faisait perdre toute prudence.

Cette remarque, tout le monde la répéta. Et alors la pluie se mit à tomber à torrents plus forts que jamais, et Óin et Glóin commencèrent à se battre.

- « De plus, nous avons avec nous un cambrioleur, » finit par trancher Balïn

Thorïn n'avait toujours pas dit un mot.

Et ils décampèrent, poussant leurs poneys – avec toute la prudence voulue – en direction de la lumière.

Ils arrivèrent à la colline et furent bientôt dans le bois. Ils commencèrent à grimper, mais on ne voyait aucun sentier susceptible de mener à une maison ou à une ferme. Et, malgré toutes leurs précautions, ils produisaient bruissements et craquements – sans compter une bonne dose de bougonnements et de grognements – en passant sous les arbres, dans la nuit noire.

Soudain la lumière rouge brilla avec un grand éclat entre les troncs, à petite distance devant eux.

- « C'est maintenant au cambrioleur d'agir, » dit Balïn.

- « Il faut aller voir ce qu'est cette lumière, à quoi elle sert et s'il n'y a aucun danger, » dit Thorïn au Hobbit. « Sautez et revenez vite si tout va bien. Dans le cas contraire, revenez si vous le pouvez ! Et si vous ne le pouvez pas, poussez deux ululements d'effraie et un de chouette, et nous ferons ce que nous pourrons. »

Bilbon dut partir, sans même pouvoir expliquer qu'il ne savait pas ululer, à la manière d'aucune sorte de hibou. Mais en tout cas les Hobbits peuvent se déplacer dans les bois sans faire le moindre bruit. Ils en étaient fiers, et Bilbon avait marqué à plusieurs reprises au cours de leur randonnée son dédain pour ce qu'il appelait « tout ce boucan de nains ». Bilbon, tandis qu'il avançait vers la lumière rouge, ne réveilla pas le moindre petit animal à l'ouïe fine. Il arriva donc, naturellement, jusqu'au feu – car c'en était un – sans déranger personne. Et voici ce qu'il vit.

* * *

Trois très grands personnages étaient assis autour d'un très grand feu de bûches de hêtre. Ils faisaient rôtir du mouton sur de longues broches de bois et léchaient la sauce sur leurs doigts. Une bonne et appétissante odeur se répandait alentour. Ils avaient aussi à portée de la main un tonneau de bonne boisson, et ils buvaient dans des pichets.

C'étaient manifestement des trolls. Même Bilbon pouvait le voir, en dépit de sa vie passée bien à l'abri. Leur grande et lourde face, leur taille et la forme de leurs jambes, sans parler de leur langage, qui n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout celui des salons.

- « Du mouton hier, du mouton aujourd'hui et, le diable m'emporte ! Ça m'a tout l'air de devoir être encore du mouton demain, » dit un des trolls.

- « Pas un sacré morceau de chair humaine depuis je ne sais combien de temps, » dit le second. « A quoi, par Morgoth, pouvait penser William – le troisième troll – pour nous amener par ici, je me l'demande. Et la boisson va manquer, en plus ! » Continua-t-il, poussant le coude de William qui prenait une lampée de son pichet, le faisant s'étrangler.

- « Ferme-la ! » Dit-il aussitôt qu'il le put. « Tu vas pas espérer que les gens vont toujours rester là uniquement pour se faire manger par toi et par Bert. A vous deux, vous avez dévoré un village et demi depuis qu'nous sommes descendus des montagnes. Combien qu't'en veux encore ? Et la chance nous a pas mal servis, alors tu d'vrais dire: "Merci, Bill, pour un bon morceau de mouton gras de la vallée comme celui-ci." »

Il mordit à belles dents dans un gigot qu'il rôtissait et s'essuya les lèvres sur sa manche.

Ayant entendu tout cela, Bilbon aurait dû faire immédiatement quelque chose. Soit retourner sans bruit avertir ses amis qu'il y avait là trois trolls assez mal disposés, tout prêts sans doute à goûter du nain, voire même du poney rôti pour changer, soit s'exercer à un bon et rapide cambriolage. Un cambrioleur de premier ordre, légendaire, aurait à ce moment fait les poches des trolls – ce qui vaut presque toujours la peine, quand on peut y arriver – il aurait chipé le mouton même sur les broches, dérobé la bière, et s'en serait allé sans avoir été remarqué. D'autres, plus positifs, mais doués de moins d'amour-propre professionnel, auraient peut-être planté un poignard dans le corps de chacun d'eux avant qu'ils ne s'en fussent aperçus. Après quoi, on aurait passé joyeusement la nuit.

Bilbon le savait. Il avait beaucoup lu sur des choses qu'il n'avait jamais vues ou jamais faites. Il était extrêmement alarmé et aussi dégoûté. Il aurait voulu être à mille lieues de là – et pourtant quelque chose l'empêchait de retourner les mains vides auprès de Thorïn. Il resta donc là, hésitant, dans l'ombre. De tous les procédés de cambriolage dont il avait connaissance, le vol à la tire dans les poches des trolls lui sembla présenter le moins de difficultés. Aussi finit-il par se glisser derrière un arbre juste dans le dos de William.

Bert et Tom allèrent au tonneau. William prenait encore un pot. Bilbon rassembla alors tout son courage et mit sa petite main dans l'énorme poche de William. Il y avait là un porte-monnaie, pour Bilbon aussi grand qu'un sac: « Ha ! Voilà toujours un commencement ! » Pensa-t-il, s'échauffant pour son nouveau travail, tandis qu'il tirait soigneusement l'objet.

C'était bien pour un début ! Les portemonnaies de trolls étaient toujours bien garnis, et celui-ci ne faisait pas exception.

- « Holà, qui êtes-vous ? » Fit-il d'un ton aigu, comme il sortait de la poche.

- « Crénom ! Regarde un peu ce que j'ai attrapé, Bert ! » Dit William.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » dirent les autres, s'approchant.

- « Qu'est-ce tu veux qu'j'en sache ! Qu'est-ce que t'es ? »

- « Bilbon Sacquet, un cambri... Hobbit, dit le pauvre Bilbon, tremblant de tous ses membres et se demandant comment faire des bruits de chouette avant d'être étranglé.

- « Un cambriobbit ? » s'écrièrent-ils, éberlués.

Les trolls ont l'esprit assez lent et ils se méfient énormément de toute nouveauté.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'un cambriobbit a à voir dans ma poche, de toute façon ? » dit William.

- « Et ça se cuit-il ? » demanda Tom.

- « Tu peux toujours essayer, » dit Bert, ramassant une brochette.

- « Une fois dépiauté et désossé, il ne ferait pas plus d'une bouchée, » fit remarquer William, qui avait déjà bien dîné.

- « Peut-être qu'y en a d'autres comme lui dans les environs et qu'on pourrait faire un pâté, » suggéra Bert. « Dites donc, y en a-t-il d'autres de votre espèce en train de fureter dans les bois, sale petit voleur ? » ajouta-t-il, les yeux fixés sur les pieds poilus du Hobbit.

Et, le ramassant par les orteils, il se mit à le secouer.

- « Oui, des quantités, » répondit Bilbon, avant de s'être rappelé qu'il ne devait pas trahir ses amis. « Non, pas du tout, pas un seul, » enchaîna-t-il.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » dit Bert, le tenant à l'endroit, par les cheveux, cette fois.

- « Ce que je dis, fit Bilbon, » haletant. « Et, je vous en prie, ne me faites pas cuire, mes bons messieurs ! Je suis un excellent cuisinier moi-même, et je cuis mieux que je ne cuis, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je vous ferai de la succulente cuisine, un petit déjeuner parfaitement merveilleux, si seulement vous voulez bien ne pas me prendre pour souper. »

- « Pauvre petit bonhomme, » dit William – il avait déjà avalé tout ce qu'il pouvait contenir, et il avait aussi bu une grande quantité de bière – « Laissez-le aller ! »

- « Pas avant qu'il ne nous ait expliqué ce qu'il entend par : des quantités et pas du tout, » déclara Bert. « Je ne tiens nullement à avoir la gorge tranchée pendant mon sommeil ! Tenez-lui les pieds dans le feu jusqu'à ce qu'il parle ! »

- « Je ne veux pas de ça, » dit William. « C'est moi qui l'ai attrapé, de toute façon. »

- « T'es un gros imbécile, William, » dit Bert, « ce n'est pas la première fois que je le dis. »

- « Et toi, t'es un butor ! »

- « Ça, j'vais pas accepter ça de ta part, Bill Huggins », « dit Bert, mettant son poing dans l'œil de William. »

Il y eut alors une terrible bagarre. Il restait tout juste assez de présence d'esprit chez Bilbon, quand Bert le laissa tomber à terre, pour s'écarter à quatre pattes de sous leurs pieds avant qu'ils ne fussent occupés à se battre comme des chiens et à se traiter à voix très forte de tous les noms parfaitement véridiques et applicables. Bientôt, ils furent étroitement enlacés et ils roulèrent presque dans le feu, ruant et cognant, tandis que Tom les fouettait avec une branche pour les ramener à la raison - ce qui ne faisait naturellement que les rendre plus furieux encore.

C'eût été, pour Bilbon, le moment de filer. Mais ses pieds avaient été fortement écrasés dans la large patte de Bert, il n'avait plus de souffle et la tête lui tournait, de sorte qu'il resta un moment à tituber juste en dehors du cercle de lumière du feu.

En plein milieu de la lutte survint Balïn. Les nains avaient entendu de loin des bruits et, après avoir attendu un moment le retour ou le ululement de Bilbon, ils étaient partis l'un après l'autre en rampant le plus silencieusement possible vers la lumière. A peine Tom eut-il vu paraître Balïn qu'il poussa un affreux hurlement. Les trolls détestaient tout simplement la vue des nains –quand ils ne sont pas cuits. Bert et Bill arrêtèrent instantanément le combat pour s'écrier: « Un sac, Tom, vite ! »

Alors que Balïn tentait désespérément de repérer Bilbon au milieu de ce champ de bataille, un sac lui enveloppa la tête, et il fut à terre.

- « Il y en a d'autres, » dit Tom. « Des quantités et pas du tout, qu'il a dit. Pas des cambriobbits, mais des quantités de ces Nains ! »

- « J'pense que t'as raison, » dit Bert. « Et on ferait mieux de s'cacher. »

Ce qu'ils firent. Tenant à la main les sacs dont ils se servaient pour emporter nourriture et autres butins, ils attendirent dans l'ombre. Au fur et à mesure que les nains arrivaient et regardaient avec surprise le feu, les pots renversés et le mouton rongé, paf ! Un vilain sac puant leur enserrait la tête et ils étaient jetés à terre. Bientôt, Dwalïn et Balïn furent étendus côte à côte, Fili et Kili ensemble, Dori, Nori et Ori en tas, et Óin, Glóin, Bifur, Bofur et Bombur empilés près du feu.

- « Voilà qui leur apprendra » dit Tom, car Kíli et Dwalïn leur avaient donné beaucoup de mal, se battant comme des forcenés, comme font les nains quand ils sont acculés.

Thorïn arriva en dernier – et il ne fut pas pris à l'improviste. Il s'attendait à tomber sur des problèmes, et il n'avait pas besoin de voir les jambes de ses amis prisonnières des sacs pour comprendre que les choses n'allaient pas pour le mieux. Il resta à distance dans l'ombre.

- « Qu'est-ce que tout ce bazar ? Qui donc a pu… ? » Marmonna-t-il.

- « Ce sont des trolls ! » répondit à voix basse Bilbon, que les autres avaient complètement oublié. « Ils sont cachés dans les fourrés avec des sacs. »

- « Ah ! Vraiment ? » Dit Thorïn.

Et il bondit jusqu'au feu avant qu'ils n'eussent pu lui sauter dessus. Il saisit une grande branche, tout enflammée à un bout, et Bert reçut ce bout dans l'œil avant d'avoir pu s'écarter. Cela le mit hors de combat pour un moment. Bilbon fit de son mieux. Il attrapa une jambe de Tom – tant bien que mal, car elle avait l'épaisseur d'un tronc d'arbre – mais il fut envoyé par dessus des buissons quand Tom décocha des coups de pied dans le feu pour projeter les étincelles dans la figure de Thorïn.

En retour, Tom reçut la branche dans les dents et il en perdit une de devant, ce qui lui fit pousser un beau hurlement. Mais juste à ce moment, William, s'approchant par-derrière, attrapa Bilbon par les poignets.

- « Jette ton arme, où on en fait des miettes ! » commanda-t-il.

* * *

Je le redis, **JE POSTERAI DÉSORMAIS LE JEUDI !**

* * *

**Une pitite review ?**

* * *

**À la semaine prochaine !**

**[Thorine]**

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : JEUDI 13 Juin 2013 DANS LA SOIRÉE**


	12. Chapitre 10 - De l'intérêt de la capture

Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Le film _Le Hobbit, un Voyage Inattendu_ et le livre _The Hobbit, or There and Back Again_, sont la propriété de la Warner Bros Pictures, des éditions Stock, de John Ronald Reuel Tolkien et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.

Rating : Pour tous ceux qui veulent / peuvent lire du Hobbit.

Genre : Drama / Family / Tragedy /Romance…

Personnages : Les quatorze composant la compagnie, plus Gandalf, et tous ceux qu'ils croiseront, d'après le film ou le livre, et parfois les deux, alors que d'autres non.

Situation temporelle : Commence par un rapide rappel de la création du monde et l'histoire des Nains en terre du milieu, jusqu'à... eh bien, je n'ai pas encore décidé. Après la bataille des Cinq Armées, c'est certains.

Changements de situation : Une autre personne, OC, viendra se greffer à la quête d'Érébor.

Autres : Je répondrai aux reviews de ceux et celles qui ont un compte par MP, et aux autres au chapitre suivant (avant le début du chapitre).

Date : 13 juin 2013

* * *

**Je réponds aux reviews **des inscrits sur le site **sur un forum**, **dont le lien est sur mon profil **si vous n'arrivez pas à le prendre juste en dessous. N'hésitez pas à me demander des précisions sur le forum si je n'ai pas répondu à vos questions des chapitres précédents !

**www . fanfiction (.net) /forum/Thor%C3%AFn-Cie-La-Qu%C3%AA te-Tome-1/ 133703/**

(Enlever les espaces et les parenthèses)

* * *

Note de l'auteur 1 : Une fois de plus, j'ai failli vous oublier... honte à moi. J'essaie de mettre un peu d'humour, mais ce n'est vraiment pas facile, je l'avoue. Mais j'essaie, vraiment, promis.

Note de l'auteur 2 : Les réponses aux reviews du chapitre précédent seront sur le forum environ une après la mise en ligne de ce chapitre.

Note de l'auteur 3 : Je t'entends déjà hurler au copier-coller, ma chère Delphine. Je suis désolée, mais une partie de ce chapitre sera de nouveau un morceau du livre. Comme la première fois, j'ai tourné dans tous les sens, mais je n'ai pas réussis à changer le texte… enfin, j'ai réussis à coller du film et du livre… au début, je ne voulais pas, mais je me suis rendu compte que les dialogues du film m'étaient indispensables pour la suite…

* * *

Réponses aux reviews anonymes sur le forum.

* * *

**Reviews, merci à** :

loveyaoi-15

So-darkCorleone

Merci beaucoup de me laisser un mot à chaque chapitre, sans vous j'aurais bien peu de monde à qui répondre aux reviews (nan, je n'oublie pas Ivredeliberte et erutan, mais vous êtes les seules quatre à me laisser des messages réguliers. MERCI.)

* * *

_**Fin du Chapitre 9**_

* * *

_Et il bondit jusqu'au feu avant qu'ils n'eussent pu lui sauter dessus. Il saisit une grande branche, tout enflammée à un bout, et Bert reçut ce bout dans l'œil avant d'avoir pu s'écarter. Cela le mit hors de combat pour un moment. Bilbon fit de son mieux. Il attrapa une jambe de Tom – tant bien que mal, car elle avait l'épaisseur d'un tronc d'arbre – mais il fut envoyé par dessus des buissons quand Tom décocha des coups de pied dans le feu pour projeter les étincelles dans la figure de Thorïn._

_En retour, Tom reçut la branche dans les dents et il en perdit une de devant, ce qui lui fit pousser un beau hurlement. Mais juste à ce moment, William, s'approchant par-derrière, attrapa Bilbon par les poignets._

_- « Jette ton arme, où on en fait des miettes ! » commanda-t-il._

* * *

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

_**(mon Dieu, déjà le 10 ? Ça veut dire qu'on est à peu près à la moitié ça…)**_

* * *

Et la lutte prit fin. Thorïn jeta rageusement son épée à terre, envoyant valser du pied une belle pierre pour soulager un peu son dépit de s'être fait berner, mais ne gagnant qu'un peu de douleur au bout dudit pied. Les nains se retrouvèrent donc tous ficelés dans des sacs, avec trois trolls furieux – dont deux avaient le souvenir cuisant de brûlures et de contusions – assis à côté et discutant pour savoir de quelle manière ils allaient les manger – tandis que Bilbon restait terré dans un buisson, les vêtements et la peau déchirés, sans oser bouger de peur d'être entendu. Il entendait les trolls, mais n'arrivait pas à distinguer lequel parlait.

Les créatures attachèrent certains des Nains autour de la broche où le mouton avait été cuit précédemment.

- « Pourquoi tu t'embêtes à les cuire, y'a qu'à s'asseoir dessus, et en faire de la gelée ! »

- « Faut les faire rissoler, les faire rôtir avec une pincée de sauge. »

- « Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? »

- « Humm… ça doit pas être mauvais ! »

- « Laisse tomber l'assaisonnement, on n'a pas toute la nuit ! Le jour va se lever. »

- « Dépêchons-nous ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être changé en pierre ! »

Le Hobbit se figea. Puis regarda le ciel. Il lui vint une idée. Une idée stupide. Une idée qui n'était pas celle d'un cambrioleur. Une idée… stupide.

Il bondit dans la clairière. Les trolls hurlèrent, puis le ficelèrent lui aussi dans un sac. Ils le jetèrent près des Nains qui n'étaient pas sur la broche.

- « Attendez ! Vous allez faire… une énorme bêtise ! » Dit-il aux trolls avec un air qu'il espérait convainquant.

Il se leva, malgré le sac, et sautilla comme il le put vers le feu, où s'étaient réinstallés les trolls.

- « On ne peut pas les raisonner, » cria Dori à Bilbon. « Ils sont idiots ! »

- « Ils sont idiots ? » répéta Bofur. « Alors qu'est-ce que nous sommes, nous ! »

- « Je… je voulais dire… avec… l'assaisonnement, » tenta le Hobbit.

- « Quoi, avec l'assaisonnement ? » grogna Tom.

- « Non mais vous les avez sentis ? » demanda Bilbon d'un air convaincu. « Il va vous falloir quelque chose de plus fort avant de les servir ! » s'écria-t-il.

- « Qu'est-ce que t'y connais ? T'as d'jà cuisiné du nain ? » Demanda Bert, qui tournait la broche.

- « Ferme-là ! » grogna William. « Laisse le cambriobbit parler ! »

- « Le secret, pour cuisiner le nain… » Bilbon s'arrêta là, parce que toutes les idées qui lui venaient en tête n'allaient pas plaire auxdits Nains.

- « Oui ? » l'encouragea William. « Vas-y ! »

- « C'est… »

- « Dis-nous le secret ! » s'énerva le troll.

- « Oui, je vais vous le dire ! » s'exclama Bilbon – dont les capacités cognitives semblaient l'avoir abandonnées – qui désespérait de trouver une bonne idée. « Le secret, c'est de… de… les écorcher vifs, » finit-il par dire, n'ayant pas d'autre idée.

- « Bert, donne-moi le couteau effilé ! » ordonna immédiatement William en ricanant.

Bien entendu, les Nains s'insurgèrent, sans comprendre que Bilbon essayait de gagner du temps. Ceci dit, cela ajoutait à la crédibilité du Hobbit.

- « Tout ça, c'est rien que des bêtises ! » déclara Bert. « J'en ai mangé tout un tas avec leur peau. Faut les bouffer avec leurs bottes, et tout, et tout. »

- « Il a raison, » ajouta Tom. « Moi, j'ai rien contre un bout de nain cru ! » s'exclama-t-il en saisissant Bombur, toujours dans son sac. « Bigrement croquant ! » en salivait-il à l'avance, approchant le nain de sa bouche.

- « Ah non ! Pas celui-là ! » S'écria Bilbon, se donnant un ait horrifié. « Il est infecté ! »

- « Il est quoi ? » demanda Bert.

- « Oui, » confirma Bilbon. « Il a plein de vers dans… dans les… les boyaux. »

Tom relâcha vivement le nain, qui retomba sur les autres, au sol.

- « En fait, ils ont tous des vers ! » s'écria le Hobbit, persuadé d'avoir trouvé une solution pour sauver les Nains, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il abusait de sa chance. « Ils sont infestés de parasites, c'est une horreur ! Je ne prendrais pas le risque de les manger, oh ça non ! »

- « Des parasites ! » s'exclama Óin. « Il a dit des parasites ? »

- « Oui, » confirma Kíli, indigné. « On a pas de parasites ! » hurla le jeune nain aux trolls. « C'est vous qui en avez ! »

Thorïn, en bon nain au caractère sanguin, s'énervait lui aussi contre Bilbon. C'est pourquoi il lui fallut trois coups de coude de Naëlyan pour s'arrêter. Elle était tellement énervée, lorsqu'il la regarda avec tellement de haine qu'elle ne mesura pas ses paroles.

- « Il est en train de nous faire gagner du temps, triple andouille ! Arrêtez de protester ! » Rugit-elle à voix basse.

Thorïn compris dans la seconde, et l'information se révélant plus importante que l'insulte, il bourra à son tour son voisin de coups de coude. Óin s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase pour regarder Thorïn, et comprendre.

- « Espèce de petit cancrelat ! » hurlait-il en direction du Hobbit. « Je n'ai pas… … … J'ai des parasites gros comme mon bras ! » S'exclama le nain.

- « Et moi les plus gros parasites ! » hurla Kíli.

Et voilà les nains qui hurlaient qu'ils étaient remplis de parasites. Naëlyan et Thorïn se regardèrent. Ils étaient partagés entre la désolation et la colère. Ces abrutis de Nains ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre qu'ils se desservaient en disant une chose, puis son contraire ? Thorïn ferma les yeux, et Naëlyan sentait le fou rire nerveux arriver. Elle finit par craquer, alors que les trolls se regardaient sans parler, sans bouger.

La vue de ces créatures si stupides l'avait fait lâcher prise. Thorïn rouvrit brutalement les yeux en sentant les tremblements du corps de Naëlyan, collée contre lui, dans son sac. Il craignit un instant qu'elle pleura, alors il fut ébahit devant son visage hilare, tentant de ne pas faire de bruit. Mais la colère qu'il ressentait refit vite surface, et il tourna la tête avant de dire quelque chose que peut-être il pourrait regretter.

Les trolls finirent par réagir.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'eux ? » demanda Bert en lâchant la broche, s'approchant du Hobbit. « Qu'on les laissent tous s'en aller ? »

- « Eh bien, » commença Bilbon, mais le troll l'attrapa et le secoua, avant de le reposer.

- « Tu crois que je ne vois pas ce que tu mijote ? » grogna Bert.

- « Cette petite fouine nous prend tous pour des andouilles ! » marmonna Tom.

- « Petite fouine ? » s'insurgea le Hobbit.

- « Des andouilles ? » demanda William.

William se pencha vers Bilbon, le prit et le balança sur le tas des Nains. La chute du Hobbit fut à moitié absorbée par Naëlyan, qui grogna, mais la tête du semi-homme heurta une souche d'arbre violemment et il perdit connaissance. Naëlyan attira de nouveau l'attention de Thorïn, qui regardait furieusement les trolls en train de faire griller ses compagnons.

Le Prince se tourna vers sa magicienne, qui lui désigna s'un signe de tête – elle avait les bras coincés dans le sac – le Hobbit. Il plissa les yeux d'inquiétude. Il étendit sa magie à Bilbon, et sentit qu'il était vivant. Au même moment, Naëlyan avait mobilisé elle aussi sa magie.

- « On tente ? » demanda-t-elle.

Thorïn acquiesça d'un signe de tête brutal. La magicienne était exaspérée. Il ne soufflait plus le froid, il soufflait le blizzard.

Pour guérir, Naëlyan – et Thorïn et ceux de la lignée de Durïn – devaient poser les mains sur le corps du blessé, près de la blessure. Or, là, ils devraient utiliser une énergie considérable pour palier le manque de toucher. Ils se concentrèrent, oublièrent ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux et mêlèrent d'eux-mêmes leur magie. Thorïn sentit le changement. L'autre magie était plus retenue, moins spontanée. Depuis que Naëlyan avait prit le contrôle de la sienne, elle n'avait plus laissé consciemment sa magie entrer en contact avec celle du nain. S'il fut surprit, il n'en montra rien. De toute façon, il ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle, autant que faire se peut. Ils fermèrent les yeux, et commencèrent leur travail.

Pendant ce temps, les trolls continuaient de débattre de la meilleure façon de cuisiner les nains pour les manger plus tard.

- « Pas la peine de les rôtir maintenant, ça prendrait toute la nuit, » dit une voix. Bert crut que c'était celle de William.

- « Ne reprends pas toute la discussion, Bill, » dit-il, « sans quoi il y faudra en effet toute la nuit. »

- « Qui donc discute ? » dit William, croyant que c'était Bert qui avait parlé.

- « Toi, » dit Bert.

- « Tu mens », dit William.

Et la discussion reprit de plus belle. Finalement, ils décidèrent de hacher menu les nains et de les faire bouillir. Ils les détachèrent, les remirent dans leurs sacs, sortirent donc une grande marmite noire et tirèrent leurs couteaux.

- « On ne peut pas les faire bouillir ! On n'a pas d'eau, et le puits est si loin, » dit une voix. Bert et William crurent que c'était celle de Tom.

- « La ferme ! » Dirent-ils. « On n'en finira jamais. Et tu iras chercher l'eau toi-même, si tu l'ouvres encore. »

- « La ferme toi-même ! » dit Tom, qui pensait que c'était la voix de William. « Qui discute, sinon toi, je voudrais bien le savoir ! »

- « Tu n'es qu'un idiot, » dit William.

- « Idiot toi-même ! » dit Tom.

Et la discussion reprit de plus belle et se poursuivit plus chaude que jamais jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ils décident de s'asseoir sur les sacs l'un après l'autre pour les écraser, et les faire bouillir ultérieurement.

- « Par lequel va-t-on commencer ? » dit une voix.

- « Le mieux est de commencer par le dernier bonhomme », dit Bert, dont l'œil avait été endommagé par Thorïn.

Il croyait que c'était Tom qui parlait.

- « Ne parle pas tout seul ! » dit Tom. « Mais si tu veux t'asseoir sur le dernier, fais-le. Lequel est-ce ? »

- « Celui qu'a des jambières jaunes, » dit Bert.

- « Allons donc, c'est celui qu'a des jambières grises, » dit une voix semblable à celle de William.

- « J'ai bien vu qu'elles étaient jaunes, » dit Bert.

- « Elles étaient jaunes, » dit William.

- « Alors pourquoi qu't'as dit qu'elles étaient grises ? » dit Bert.

- « J'ai jamais dit ça. C'est Tom qui l'a dit. »

- « Jamais de la vie ! » dit Tom. « C'était toi. »

- « Deux contre un, alors boucle-la ! » dit Bert.

- « A qui qu'tu causes ? » dit William.

- « Oh ! » assez, dirent Tom et Bert ensemble. « La nuit s'avance et l'aube vient de bonne heure. Finissons-en. »

- « Que l'aube vous saisisse tous et soit pour vous de pierre ! » dit une voix qui sonnait comme celle de William.

Mais ce n'était pas elle. Car, juste à ce moment, la lumière parut au-dessus de la colline, et il y eut un puissant gazouillis dans les branches. William ne souffla mot. Il avait été pétrifié là, tandis qu'il se baissait, et Bert et Tom avaient été plantés comme des rocs pendant qu'ils le regardaient. Car les trolls devaient se trouver sous terre avant l'aurore, ou ils retournaient à la pierre dont ils étaient sortis et ne pouvaient plus faire un mouvement. C'était ce qui était arrivé à Bert, Tom et William.

- « Excellent ! » dit Gandalf, sortant de derrière un arbre.

Bilbon comprit alors. C'était la voix du magicien qui avait maintenu la querelle entre les trolls jusqu'à ce que la lumière du jour vînt en finir avec eux.

* * *

La tâche suivante fut de délier les sacs et de libérer les nains. Ils étaient presque suffoqués et très ennuyés. Ils n'avaient éprouvé aucun plaisir à être couchés là et à entendre les trolls discuter de leur rôtissage, de leur réduction en bouillie ou de leur hachement menu. Pour les satisfaire, Bilbon dut raconter deux fois de suite ses aventures.

- « Ce n'était pas le moment de vous exercer au chapardage ou au vol à la tire, alors que ce qu'il nous fallait, c'était du feu et de la nourriture ! » dit Bombur.

- « Et la seule manière que vous auriez pu utiliser pour tirer quelque choses d'eux eut été de les combattre, » dit Gandalf.

Gandalf rejoint Thorïn, qui se reposait en compagnie de Naëlyan – c'est-à-dire qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé de là où ils étaient, fournissant juste un effort pour sortir de leurs sacs respectifs. Ils récupéraient de leur effort pour soigner le Hobbit, qui s'était soldé par un franc succès, il fallait l'avouer. Le prince aurait bien aimé s'éloigner de la foutue magicienne, mais il n'en avait pas la force.

- « Où êtes-vous allez, si je ne suis pas indiscret ? » demanda Thorïn, un soupçon de reproche dans la voix.

- « Voir plus avant, » répondit laconiquement l'Istar.

- « Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait revenir ? » demanda Thorïn, un peu gêné – il l'était depuis son altercation avec le Magicien, pensant toujours que c'était à cause de lui que Gandalf était parti.

- « Un regard en arrière, » répondit l'autre, le regard amusé.

Thorïn ne dit rien, mais un sourire sincère s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'il remerciait l'Istar d'un ample signe de tête.

- « Sale affaire ! » s'exclama le Magicien. « Enfin, ils sont tous entiers ! »

- « Pas grâce au cambrioleur ! » déclara Thorïn, insinuant que vraiment il ne servait à rien, et en plus s'attirait des ennuis.

- « Il a eut l'intelligence de gagner du temps, de tenir jusqu'à l'aube, » contesta Naëlyan. « Aucun de nous n'y a pensé, » ajouta-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Avec grande réluctance, le Prince acquiesça, baissant les yeux.

- « Ces trolls sont forcement venus des Landes d'Etten, » lâcha le Magicien.

- « Depuis quand les trolls des montagnes s'aventurent-ils si loin au sud ? » demanda Naëlyan, inquiète.

- « Oh, pas depuis un âge, » répondit Gandalf. « Quand une puissance maléfique régnait sur ces contrées, » ajouta-t-il, soucieux.

Thorïn et Gandalf échangèrent un long regard qui terrifia Naëlyan sans qu'elle sut bien pourquoi. Ces regards était tellement anxieux, tourmenté… un tel regard n'aurait pas du exister. En tout cas, Naëlyan eut l'impression que son Prince et l'Istar savaient quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

- « Ils ne peuvent avoir voyagé de jour, » repris le Magicien, parlant des trolls.

- « Donc ils avaient une caverne dans les parages ! » s'exclama Thorïn, se relevant avec difficulté.

Naëlyan se releva également. Thorïn appela la compagnie et ils se remirent en route, lentement.

Ils cherchèrent aux alentour et ils ne tardèrent pas à découvrir les empreintes des souliers de pierre des trolls, qui partaient parmi les arbres. Ils suivirent la trace au flanc de la colline jusqu'à une grande porte de pierre dissimulée par des buissons, laquelle fermait une caverne. Mais ils ne purent l'ouvrir, même en poussant tous à la fois, tandis que Gandalf essayait diverses incantations.

- « Je crois que j'ai quelque chose, » les interpella Naëlyan, qui fouillait les parages avec la magie une quinzaine de mètres plus loin, quand les nains commencèrent à être fatigués et mécontents. Je viens de la trouver. »

Elle tendit une clef assez grande au magicien, bien que William l'eût sans doute considérée comme très petite et secrète. Elle avait dû par chance tomber de sa poche lors de leur dernier passage.

Gandalf la saisit et l'engagea dans la serrure. La porte de pierre s'ouvrit alors sur une seule bonne poussée, et tous entrèrent. Le sol était jonché d'ossements et une odeur nauséabonde flottait dans l'air. Mais il y avait une grande quantité de nourriture pêle-mêle sur des étagères et par terre, au milieu d'un fouillis de butin de toutes sortes allant de boutons de cuivre à des pots remplis de pièces d'or dans un coin. Il y avait aussi des quantités d'autres choses suspendues aux murs – trop petits pour des trolls, ce devaient être ceux des victimes – et parmi ceux-ci, plusieurs épées de forge, de formes et de dimensions variées. Deux attirèrent particulièrement le regard de Thorïn, à cause des superbes fourreaux et des gardes enrichies de pierreries.

Thorïn les prit.

- « Ces épées n'ont pas été forgées par des trolls, » interpela-t-il le Magicien.

- « On dirait de bonnes lames, » dit ce dernier, les tirant à demi et les regardant avec curiosité. « Elles n'ont effectivement pas été forgées par un troll, ni par un homme de cette région ou même de ce temps. Mais nous en saurons plus long quand nous aurons pu déchiffrer les runes qui y sont gravées. »

Il se pencha plus en avant sur son épée et jura.

- « Elles furent forgées à Gondolin ! Par les Hauts Elfes du premier âge ! » S'exclama-t-il à voix basse.

Immédiatement, Thorïn amorça un geste pour la reposer.

- « Vous ne pouvez rêver d'une meilleure lame ! » s'indigna l'Istar.

Alors, contre toute attente, Thorïn tira l'épée de son fourreau et la regarda à la faible lumière de la caverne. Il déchira un morceau de chiffon plus ou moins propre dans un des vêtements accrochés au mur, et nettoya consciencieusement la lame, la garde et le fourreau. Naëlyan, qui surveillait son Prince du coin de l'œil, dut avouer qu'il avait là une belle arme, et qu'il avait fière allure avec.

Pendant que le Prince et le Magicien trouvaient leurs armes, les autres fouillèrent et enterrèrent de nombreux coffres qu'ils avaient préalablement remplis d'or et de pierres précieuses. Naëlyan, Kíli, Dwalïn et Balïn étaient restés en retrait et discutaient entre eux, pensant – avec raison – que cela ne servait à rien : en effet, s'ils reconquéraient Erebor, ils se ficheraient de cinq petits coffres, fussent-ils remplis. S'ils mourraient, eh bien, ils ne pourraient revenir les chercher. Et S'ils se faisaient chasser de la montagne sans trop de blessures, ils n'auraient pas le cœur de revenir aussi loin.

- « Quittons cet endroit infect ! » finit par ordonner Thorïn. « Allez, on y va ! ».

Ils emportèrent donc au-dehors la nourriture intacte qui leur parut bonne à consommer, ainsi qu'un tonneau de bière encore plein. A ce moment, ils se sentirent l'envie d'un déjeuner et, comme ils avaient très faim, ils ne dédaignèrent pas ce qu'ils avaient prélevé dans le garde-manger des trolls. Leurs propres provisions étaient maigres. Maintenant, ils avaient du pain et du fromage, de la bière en suffisance et du lard à faire griller sur la braise du feu.

* * *

**Je sais, toujours rien de franchement rigolo, mais… pfff, je galère. Avec un peu de chance, il y en aura un au début du chapitre suivant.**

* * *

**Une pitite review ?**

* * *

**À la semaine prochaine !**

**[Thorine]**

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : 20 Juin 2013**


	13. Chapitre 11 - Du remontage de moral

**Disclaimer**** :** Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Le film _Le Hobbit, un Voyage Inattendu_ et le livre _The Hobbit, or There and Back Again_, sont la propriété de la Warner Bros Pictures, des éditions Stock, de John Ronald Reuel Tolkien et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.

**Rating**** :** Pour tous ceux qui veulent / peuvent lire du Hobbit.

**Genre**** :** Drama / Family / Tragedy /Romance…

**Personnages**** :** Les quatorze composant la compagnie, plus Gandalf, et tous ceux qu'ils croiseront, d'après le film ou le livre, et parfois les deux, alors que d'autres non.

**Situation temporelle**** :** Commence par un rapide rappel de la création du monde et l'histoire des Nains en terre du milieu, jusqu'à... eh bien, je n'ai pas encore décidé. Après la bataille des Cinq Armées, c'est certains.

**Changements de situation** **:**_ Une autre personne, OC, viendra se greffer à la quête d'Érébor._

-o-

* * *

-o-

**Autres**** :** **Je réponds aux reviews **des inscrits sur le site **sur un forum**, **dont le lien est sur mon profil **si vous n'arrivez pas à le prendre juste en dessous. N'hésitez pas à me demander des précisions sur le forum si je n'ai pas répondu à vos questions des chapitres précédents !

**www . fanfiction (.net) /forum/Thor%C3%AFn-Cie-La-Qu%C3%AA te-Tome-1/ 133703/**

(Enlever les espaces et les parenthèses)

-o-

* * *

-o-

**Date**** :** 20 juin 2013

-o-

* * *

-o-

**Hey !**

**Bien le bonjour mes ami(e)s ! Il est présentement 7h00 (au moment où je prépare ce chapitre) et il fait beau ! Je suis en pleine forme ! (traduisez *il est bien 7h00 mais le temps est pourri et je n'ai dormi que 4h30 cette nuit !*).**

**Ceci dit, je suis motivée aujourd'hui, et depuis le début de la semaine, au point que j'ai du me retenir de poster plus tôt (c'est-à-dire mardi).**

**Si je suis si motivée, c'est parce que je vous ai pondu hier un chapitre de fin de tome 1 du feu de Dieu ! Vous allez l'a-do-rer ! *pèse le pour et le contre et se carapate en courant…***

-o-

* * *

-o-

**Note de l'auteur 1**** :** Bon, j'ai essayé d'inclure un passage… ben, pas forcément marrant, mais plus léger en tout cas. Je me suis rendu compte (parce que ça fait trois semaine que j'essaie sans succès) que je suis nulle pour écrire des trucs drôles. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours écris des trucs genre drame, tragédie… Mais c'est bien, ça me fait bosser un autre style d'écriture. Je vous demanderai juste un peu d'indulgence ^^.

**Note de l'auteur 2**** :** Je crois que c'est le premier chapitre entièrement inédit. Pas de passage du livre, et encore moins du film ! Je suis fière ^^.

**Note de l'auteur 3**** :** Ça se confirme, il y aura entre 20 et 22 chapitres dans ce premier tome. Ce qui nous amène à un dernier chapitre posté aux alentours de début/mi septembre (parce que je prends des vacances début août et que je ne posterai pas pendant cette période). Je n'ai pas encore décidé de la manière dont je vous ferai attendre jusqu'à la sortie du second film, et le temps que j eproduise le tome 2.

**Note de l'auteur 4**** : Je posterai désormais les réponses aux reviews le mercredi et le nouveau chapitre le jeudi. **Bien évidemment, s'il devait y avoir une nouvelle review entre le mercredi et le jeudi, j'uploaderais le forum pour ajouter la dernière review (n'est-ce pas Delphine, je ferai attention aux reviews de dernière minute ! ^^)

-o-

* * *

-o-

Réponses aux reviews anonymes sur le forum.

-o-

* * *

-o-

Reviews, merci à :

loveyaoi-15

Ivredeliberte (j'aime tes reviews longues, tu peux continuer !)

So-darkCorleone

-o-

* * *

-o-

_**Fin du Chapitre 10  
**__**  
**_

-o-

* * *

-o-

_Ils emportèrent donc au-dehors la nourriture intacte qui leur parut bonne à consommer, ainsi qu'un tonneau de bière encore plein. A ce moment, ils se sentirent l'envie d'un déjeuner et, comme ils avaient très faim, ils ne dédaignèrent pas ce qu'ils avaient prélevé dans le garde-manger des trolls. Leurs propres provisions étaient maigres. Maintenant, ils avaient du pain et du fromage, de la bière en suffisance et du lard à faire griller sur la braise du feu._

-o-

* * *

-o-

Bonne lecture

-o-

* * *

-o-

**Chapitre 11**

-o-

* * *

-o-

Le repas terminé, la pluie commença à tomber. Ils se mirent à l'abri à l'entrée de la grotte des trolls – pas trop en profondeur pour que l'odeur ambiante ne soit pas trop gênante– et ils dormirent un peu, car les nuits précédentes avait été plus ou moins troublée, et ils ne firent plus rien jusque dans l'après-midi, où la pluie cessa.

Naëlyan partit se promener sur les chemins devenus boueux. Elle avait à peine fait quelques mètres que Kíli la rejoignit, en silence. Ils marchèrent un moment, lentement, toujours sans dire un mot.

Elle pensait au Prince.

Elle avait envie d'abandonner. Elle ne voulait plus être blessée comme elle l'avait été tant de fois depuis des jours. Elle arrivait lentement à sa limite. Il fallait qu'elle l'admette. Elle se demandait même si elle allait continuer. Elle n'avait qu'à partir après tout. Prétendre aller se promener, comme maintenant…

- « Comment fais-tu ? » demanda brusquement Kíli, la faisant sursauter.

Elle était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle l'avait oublié.

- « Faire quoi ? » questionna-t-elle le plus jeune en se tournant vers lui, tentant de se recomposer un masque *si, si, tout va bien, je gère*.

Elle accusa le coup devant la détresse de Kíli. Il avait les yeux rouges, les traits tirés, la tête basse. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune nain.

- « Comment tiens-tu le coup ? Comment peux-tu toujours garder la tête haute et te battre ? Comment fais-tu pour toujours tenir tête à mon oncle, ne pas baisser les bras, toujours revenir et tenter de… de je ne sais trop quoi en fait, mais continuer, malgré tes échecs constants ? » Demanda-t-il à bout de souffle

Elle eut le souffle coupé par la violence des mots, reculant même de quelques pas. Ils la cueillirent en plein estomac, comme un bon coup de poing. Elle chercha de l'air quelques secondes, le temps que Kíli se rende compte que quelque chose clochait, réduise à néant l'espace qui les séparaient et pose une main inquiète sur son épaule. L'air revint brutalement, avec le contact, et elle tomba à genoux.

- « Naëlyan ? » s'inquiéta le jeune nain.

Elle inspira doucement, plusieurs fois, et redressa la tête, lui souriant pour le rassurer.

- « Ce n'est… rien, » assura-t-elle, mais il n'en crut pas un mot, bien sûr. « Voilà la preuve que je ne tiens pas le coup, » ricana-t-elle en s'asseyant par terre, en tailleur, sur une souche d'arbre, pour éviter la boue. « Tu sais quoi, Kíli, à l'instant, j'étais en train de me dire que ma vie, ces derniers temps, n'étaient faite que d'échecs constants, comme tu l'as si bien dit tout de suite. »

_Peut-être parce que ma vie, ces dernier temps, se résume à tenter de percer la carapace du Prince_, se dit-elle, un sourire amer aux lèvres.

Elle secoua la tête de dépit, la laissant tomber dans ses mains.

- « Je ne garde pas toujours la tête haute, Kíli, » souffla-t-elle, prenant le temps de répondre à ses questions. « Simplement, je sais attendre le moment de craquer, de flancher, de souffler un peu, avant de remettre les apparences en place. Tout comme tu sais le faire. A part ton frère et ton oncle je pense, personne ne sait à quel point tu as du mal, parfois » expliqua-t-elle en souriant doucement. « Même moi je croyais que tu allais bien ces derniers jours, et même depuis le début. Si ton frère ne m'avait pas demandé de te parler, je pense que je n'aurais rien vu. Et puis, tout ne va pas mal tout le temps. Il y a tant de bons moments... »

- « Non, Naël, il n'y a pas de _bons_ moments, » coupa le nain.

La magicienne n'ajouta rien. Puis le jeune eut un léger sourire.

- « Mais rien ne nous empêche de créer ces _bons_ moments ! » souffla-t-il, une étincelle dans le regard.

Il sembla méditer les paroles de la naine un moment, mais son air s'assombrit petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient.

- « Tu sais, chacun a ses soucis, Kíli. Et, crois le ou non, je pense que ton frère a les mêmes que toi, » assura-t-elle au nain qui haussa les épaules. « Si, Kíli. Ce n'est peut-être pas le premier voyage qu'il fait, ce n'est pas le premier combat qu'il mènera, mais l'enjeu est tellement… »

Elle soupira, et une aide inattendue se profila derrière le jeune nain.

- « Même moi, ça me fait peur, Kíli, » souffla la voix rauque du Prince. « Et plus encore, ça me terrifie, lorsque je pense que je ne vais pas y arriver, que je vais mourir bêtement en chemin, que nous allons tomber sur des trolls, des gobelins ou je ne sais quelle créature. Nous ne pouvons pas ne pas y arriver. Nous devons réussir, nous devons reprendre Érébor et par Aulë, nous ne sommes même pas une quinzaine ! » Ragea-t-il, repensant sans doute aux Nains des autres royaumes qui avaient refusé de les aider.

Il se planta en face du plus jeune et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- « Chaque jour qui passe, chaque jour où nous voyons le soleil se coucher est un jour de plus arraché au destin, mon neveu, » continua-t-il, l'envie de convaincre son neveu brillant dans son regard. « Chaque nuit qui cède sa place au jour est une nuit de moins où nous aurons à nous battre, à défendre nos vies ! »

Il sourit, mais cela ressembla plus à une grimace de douleur.

- « Nous ne nous tenons pas tout le temps là, imperturbables. Nous encaissons les coups avec plus ou moins d'impassibilité, mais parfois, malgré tout ce que nous souhaiterions, nous ne pouvons rester de marbre. Parfois, tout paraît tellement vide de sens, inutile, que l'on veut juste laisser tomber. Tout arrêter et oublier. Mais nous ne pouvons pas, Kíli. Parce que nous sommes poursuivis pour le reste de notre vie par nos regrets. Et ces regrets nous rongent, nous pourrissent de l'intérieur, et nous devenons… »

Il serra les dents, son regard se fit glacial et il tourna brusquement les talons.

_« Et nous devenons comme lui »_ pensa la magicienne. Elle admira un peu le Prince en cet instant. Il avait fait fi de sa présence – à Naëlyan – pour rassurer son neveu. Il était passé au-dessus de leurs querelles pour remonter le moral de Kíli, et ça, plus que tout autre chose, prouvait qu'il tenait à eux. C'était la première vraie marque d'attention que Naëlyan voyait, venant de lui. Il était parti, parce que continuer sa phrase l'aurait mis en face de ses propres regrets, et la magicienne supposa qu'il en avait tant – des regrets – qu'il préférait fuir plutôt que les affronter – devant elle en tout cas.

Kíli se leva alors que son frère approchait. Fíli l'interrogea du regard, et le plus jeune lui fit un sourire, faible, mais sincère, et son regard était bien plus serein qu'il ne l'avait été depuis le début de cette aventure. Le blond regarda son frère repartir vers le camp et hésita à le suivre. Un regard en arrière le convainquit de ne pas le faire. La magicienne était… vide. Comme si son corps était là, mais que son âme s'était envolée. Il s'assit près d'elle et posa une main sur son bras.

Sans paraître plus vivante, elle parla, elle lui retranscrivit les mots que son oncle venait de prononcer, fidèlement.

- « Comme si… comme si… » Soufflait-elle, sans oser finir sa phrase.

- « Comme si il t'encourageait. Comme s'il voulait que tu continue à essayer de percer cette carapace froide dont il s'est entouré depuis des décennies, » termina l'autre. « Je ne sais pas Naël, je ne sais pas… » Fut la seule réponse du blond.

Elle aurait voulu… elle aurait eu besoin de tellement plus que cette réponse. Elle aurait souhaité se laisser aller sur l'épaule de son compagnon et fermer les yeux, le supplier de lui dire qu'elle allait y arriver, lui mentir s'il le fallait. Elle aurait voulu qu'il la tienne dans ses bras et la berce, qu'il lui promette que tout irait pour le mieux, qu'elle réussirait à passer les murs de Thorïn et le ramener dans le monde des vivants. Elle aurait tant eu besoin qu'il lui assure qu'elle allait réussir à le détourner de l'Arkenstone, qu'il allait de lui-même la réduire en cendre et les disperser dans le vent, loin d'Érébor.

Mais elle ne le fit pas. Parce que Fíli était encore un enfant. Ou presque. Il était encore innocent, malgré tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu. Il était tellement intelligent, et posé, et était déjà prêt à succéder à son oncle, s'il le fallait. Et pourtant, il était si jeune. Alors elle se tut, se laissa glisser, pour s'allonger sur le sol, faisant fi de la boue, et ferma les yeux. Elle prit une profonde et lente inspiration, puis elle expira l'air tout aussi lentement. Elle recommença plusieurs fois, et fut contente qu'aucun sanglot ne remonte dans sa gorge. Cette simple victoire sur elle-même l'encouragea. Elle se redressa, puis se remit sur ses pieds et tendit la main à Fíli, dans un sourire.

- « De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais abandonner, » rigola-t-elle, la gorge un peu serrée tout de même.

Fíli la regarda dans les yeux, et sourit à son tour.

- « Non, » acquiesça-t-il, « ce n'est pas comme si tu allais abandonner. Mais tu sais, Naël, je ne suis pas aussi fragile que tu sembles le penser, » ajouta-t-il doucement, toujours souriant.

- « C'est justement, Fíli, » contra délicatement la naine, ne s'attardant pas sur le fait qu'elle avait été assez transparente pour qu'il puisse suivre ses émotions. « Ce n'est pas une raison pour t'accabler d'avantage. »

- « Moi, je peux me reposer sur mon oncle, sur toi, sur les autres, et même sur Kíli, même si j'évite, » expliqua-t-il sur un ton un peu plus ferme. « Mais toi, qui as-tu, Naël ? À qui peux-tu parler de tes inquiétudes, de tes doutes ? Qui es ton soutient ? »

- « Depuis un siècle et demi, j'ai trouvé progressivement un soutient en notre fondateur, Fíli. Aulë m'est d'un grand secours. Et tu sais, je ne vais pas si mal que ça. J'ai plus de compagnons de voyage que je n'en ai eu ces cent trente dernières années. Je peux parler, chanter, rire, m'engueuler avec notre chef et prendre plus de douches naturelles que je n'en souhaite, » finit-elle dans un vrai rire cette fois.

Fíli acquiesça, comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de la naine. Elle avait eu un gros moment de faiblesse, mais elle relevait déjà la tête. Elle partit rejoindre les autres, laissant le blond seul. Ou presque.

- « Je ne sais pas si elle ne t'a pas entendu, ou si elle a fait comme si tu n'étais pas là, mais tu es sacrément bruyant, mon oncle, » soupira le blond.

Thorïn approcha.

- « Tu ne peux nier qu'elle… »

- « aurait pu déverser tous ses problèmes sur toi, qui était surement de taille à les supporter, mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Et elle ne savait pas que j'étais là, Fíli, elle était bien trop au fond du trou pour me remarquer. »

- « Elle a beau dire ce qu'elle veut, elle est _vraiment_ forte. Elle est un tel roc, pour nous, » souffla le bond à son oncle qui se renfrogna. « Elle a parlé à Bofur et Bombur, les premiers jours. Elle m'a parlé, pas plus tard que l'autre jour. Elle a parlé à Fíli. Elle est à disposition de tous, à chaque instant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est capable de supporter, mais je ne sais pas si elle tiendra… » il se tut un instant. « Que faut-il faire ? » finit-il par demander.

- « Rien, Fíli, » répondit le Prince en haussant les épaules. « Nous avons tous nos problèmes, et si nous ne savions pas les gérer par nous-mêmes, alors nous mettrions en péril la survie de la compagnie, et nous n'aurions qu'à partir ! » Lâcha-t-il d'un ton un peu sec.

- « Alors heureusement qu'elle sait les gérer, » grinça le blond dans une ironie douloureuse. « Parce que sinon la moitié d'entre nous seraient en train de rentrer chez eux ! » siffla-t-il en s'éloignant d'un pas rapide. « J'ai honte de t'être apparenté quand je vois la façon dont tu traites les autres parfois ! » finit-il en s'éloignant rapidement, pour ne pas faire une bêtise telle que le défier en duel – parce qu'il savait qu'il perdrait.

* * *

_- « Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils vous respectent en cet instant ?..._ _Vous pensez que c'est en traitant vos subordonnés avec mépris et condescendance que vous serez estimé ? Ici, il y a vous, et les autres ! Nous sommes tous au même niveau, même le semi-homme. Vous commandez, nous obéissons. Si vous traitez l'un de nous avec dédain et arrogance, alors tous les autres s'attendent qu'à un moment ou à un autre, vous fassiez de même avec eux ! »_

Thorïn fut cloué sur place. Alors elle avait raison. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était qu'une coïncidence. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas, il resta debout, les bras ballants. Il secoua la tête lorsqu'il entendit de brusques éclats de rire et des cris, s'amplifiant pour résonner un peu partout dans les bois environnant. Il se décida à les rejoindre, rangeant soigneusement dans un coin de son esprit – là où il n'y penserait pas trop souvent – ces pensées dérangeantes.

* * *

Fíli arrivait au camp, marchant d'un pas furieux, lorsqu'il fut stoppé net dans son élan. Quelque chose de visqueux avait brutalement atterrit sur son visage. Il prit une respiration surprise, avec peine, tentant d'enlever la chose avec sa main. Il dégageait ses yeux quand un gloussement qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille se fit entendre.

Comme si de rien n'était, il enleva la boue – puisqu'il vit que c'était ce qu'on lui avait lancé – qui avait dégouliné sur ses vêtements et se tourna vers son frère hilare, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres. Kíli, qui était presque en train de se rouler par terre de rire, fut à son tour ''arrosé'' de boue. Mais ce que le blond n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Dwalïn, assis à côté de Fíli, se prenne la moitié de la boue destinée à Kíli.

Le grand nain releva la tête lentement, le regard brillant d'une lueur dangereuse. Fíli et Kíli – et quelques autres qui avaient commencé à rire – se figèrent. Dwalïn se leva tout aussi lentement. Puis il se mit à courir pour attraper le blond, pétrifié.

Mais Naëlyan veillait. Et la magicienne se souvenait que le jeune Dwalïn, à Azanulbizar, lui avait collé la tête dans du crottin de poney, sans vraiment faire exprès, mais cela avait déclenché un grand rire de la part des Nains autour, dont Balïn. Son autorité de jeune guérisseuse en chef d'un des arrière-camps en avait pris un coup.

Alors lorsque Dwalïn passa près d'elle, elle était prête. Elle tendit le bras et crocheta sa jambe, en même temps qu'elle envoyait – grâce à la magie – un bon paquet de boue sur Balïn. Dwalïn resta interdit quelques secondes, étalé de tout son long, le visage dans l'herbe, mais tout le buste dans la boue. Il poussa sur ses mains et se releva, le regard fixé sur Naëlyan, qui le regardait se dépêtrer de la boue, un sourire innocent aux lèvres. S'ils n'avaient pas tous vu – ou senti – la naine le faire, ils auraient pu la croire innocente.

Au moment où Dwalïn allait se jeter sur elle, la magicienne leva la main.

- « C'est pour le crottin, mon cher Dwalïn, » dit-elle, espiègle. « Ainsi nous sommes quittes ! »

Les deux vieux guerriers mirent quelques secondes à comprendre l'allusion. Malgré tout, Balïn ne le vit pas de la même manière. Il bondit littéralement sur la naine, qu'il emmena dans un rouler-bouler, tout en cherchant à la chatouiller. Il parvint à atteindre ses côtes et les cris de la naine se répercutèrent partout aux alentours. Elle criait et rigolait en même temps.

Le regard de Kíli trouva celui de son frère, et ils hochèrent la tête en même temps. Ils ramassèrent de la boue, et en jetèrent à leur plus proche voisin. Une bataille des plus folle s'en suivit ensuite. Naëlyan avait réussit à l'aide de la magie à repousser Balïn, qui avait atterrit sur son frère, qui finissait de se relever, le renvoyant dans la boue. Dwalïn, de dépit, colla la tête de son frère dans la boue, et c'est à ce moment là que tout dégénéra vraiment.

Voulant le faire lâcher, Balïn envoyait de la boue à l'aveuglette derrière lui, touchant à peu près tout le monde excepté son frère.

Ori, à qui l'ambiance bonne enfant donna des idées, décida de lui-même de se lancer dans la bataille. Il avisa Kíli et son frère et lança de la boue sur eux. Les frères répliquèrent, mais l'autre jeune nain esquiva, laissant ses frères prendre la boue respectivement dans la figure et sur un bras.

Tous se lancèrent dans la bataille avec acharnement, au milieu des cris et des rires.

* * *

Thorïn commença à s'inquiéter des bruits qu'il entendait, surtout lorsqu'il entendit crier la magicienne. Il accéléra le pas et déboucha sur la clairière. Il vit du coin de l'œil Gandalf essayer d'attirer son attention, mais il l'ignora. Bien mal lui en prit…

* * *

Fíli lança de toutes ses forces une belle poignée de boue à Dori, qui esquiva – sans faire exprès, puisqu'il trébucha – et s'étala de tout son long dans la boue. La boue envoyée par Fíli, soumise aux forces de la physique, continua son chemin dans une belle parabole… et atterrit sur le plastron de Thorïn. Fíli et Dori se figèrent, mais les autres continuaient de bon cœur, sans remarquer l'arrivée du Prince.

Naëlyan envoyait la boue à la fois avec les mains et avec la magie. Un de ses lancers lui échappa, atterrissant… sur les jambières bien propres de Thorïn. Elle s'arrêta à son tour, mais ne put empêcher un gloussement de sortir. Elle ne trouvait pas ça drôle, c'était juste nerveux. Mais cela lança Fíli et Kíli, qui se retenaient. Le blond et son frère partirent dans un éclat de rire mémorable, entrainant la magicienne avec eux – bien malgré elle. Dori finit aussi par se laisser gagner par l'hilarité, sous le regard figé de Thorïn, qui reçu une troisième et une quatrième salve quasiment en même temps, venant de Dwalïn et de Bombur, qui stoppèrent le jeu à leur tour. Devant les neveux, la magicienne, Dori – et Ori qui ricanait dans son coin sans que le Prince ne l'ait remarqué – qui pleuraient de rire, le nain chauve éclata de son rire profond et un peu grave. Le son acheva d'attirer l'attention des autres qui se retournèrent.

Certains n'osèrent pas rigoler, mais même Gandalf laissa échapper un rire. Naëlyan finit par retrouver le contrôle de ses zygomatiques et se calma. Et se leva et s'approcha du prince, qui lui lança un regard circonspect.

Tout le monde se calma rapidement, essoufflés, les joues roses – et brunes – et les yeux brillants. C'était la première fois depuis le début de l'aventure qu'une telle chose se produisait.

Le Prince regarda la magicienne et espéra qu'elle comprenne sa demande d'un regard. Mais elle ne fit que froncer les sourcils. Alors il projeta sa magie, et elle hocha de suite la tête. Elle leva les mains à hauteur de ses yeux, qu'elle ferma. Quelques secondes passèrent. La boue qui s'était infiltrée sur et à l'intérieur des vêtements des Nains disparut.

Et la magicienne s'écroula, inconsciente.

Un grondement s'échappa de la gorge du Prince alors qu'il réceptionnait la naine dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne touche terre.

-o-

* * *

-o-

**Comme vous le voyez, j'ai essayé de modifier les séparateurs de paragraphes de ff, et j'aimerais que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez. Au départ, je voulais juste les espacer (juste laisser une ligne avant et après chaque séparateur), mais quand je sauve mon chapitre, il remets les séparateurs collés au texte. Et lorsqu'on met le même signe plusieurs fois, le site le supprime carrément... J'ai donc dû me résoudre à faire comme cela. **

-o-

* * *

-o-

Ah, au fait, j'ai posté un OS, sur... eh bien, allez lire, c'est sur le Hobbit ! (^_^) Comment ça c'est honteux de faire de la pub pour soi-même ? Mais si je n'en fais pas, qui le fera hein ?

-o-

* * *

-o-

**Une p'tite review ?**

-o-

* * *

-o-

**À la semaine prochaine !**

**[Thorine]**

-o-

* * *

-o-

**Prochain chapitre : 27 Juin 2013**


	14. Chapitre 12 - Des conséquences magiques

**-o-o****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-**

**Disclaimer**** :** Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Le film _Le Hobbit, un Voyage Inattendu_ et le livre _The Hobbit, or There and Back Again_, sont la propriété de la Warner Bros Pictures, des éditions Stock, de John Ronald Reuel Tolkien et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.

**Rating**** :** Pour tous ceux qui veulent / peuvent lire du Hobbit.

**Genre**** :** Drama / Family / Tragedy /Romance…

**Personnages**** :** Les quatorze composant la compagnie, plus Gandalf, et tous ceux qu'ils croiseront, d'après le film ou le livre, et parfois les deux, alors que d'autres non.

**Situation temporelle**** :** Commence par un rapide rappel de la création du monde et l'histoire des Nains en terre du milieu, jusqu'à... eh bien, je n'ai pas encore décidé. Après la bataille des Cinq Armées, c'est certains.

**Changements de situation** **:** Une autre personne, OC, viendra se greffer à la quête d'Érébor. (Il s'agit bien sûrde Naëlyan, vous l'aurez compris).

**-o-o****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-  
**

**Autres**** :** **Je réponds aux reviews **des inscrits sur le site **sur un forum**, **dont le lien est sur mon profil **si vous n'arrivez pas à le prendre juste en dessous. N'hésitez pas à me demander des précisions sur le forum si je n'ai pas répondu à vos questions des chapitres précédents ! (Enlever les espaces et les parenthèses)

www . fanfiction (.net) /forum/Thor%C3%AFn-Cie-La-Qu%C3%AA te-Tome-1/ 133703/

**-o-o****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-**

Je réponds également aux reviews anonymes sur le forum.

Les réponses aux reviews se font la veille de la publication de chaque chapitre (c'est-à-dire le mercredi).

**-o-o****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-  
**

**Date**** :** 2 juillet 2013

**-o-o****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-**

**Note de l'auteur 1**** :** Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à faire un chapitre sans note d'auteur… Bref.

**Note de l'auteur 2** : Un peu d'improvisation encore dans ce chapitre. Thorïn se dévoile un petit peu (en tout cas, il fait un petit truc qu'on attend pas du tout de sa part). On reprends tout de même le cours de l'histoire... Faut bien. Sinon, je les téléporteraient au pied d'Erebor et je ferais disparaître le dragon dans un trou noir... *_T'as trop regardé Stargate ma pauvre fille_*

**-o-o****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-  
**

******J'ai oublié. OUBLIÉ**. Aucune excuse. Juste oublié de poster ce chapitre la semaine dernière ! Je n'ai aucune explication à fournir. J'y ai pensé le jeudi matin, en me disant "j'ai la journée !"... J'ai pensé à m'enterrer, puis je me suis dis que vous n'auriez toujours pas le chapitre et j'y ai renoncé... Jeudi je posterai dès que j'y penserai... Je posterai bien sûr le chapitre suivant après-demain.  


**-o-o****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-**

_Pour leur reviews, merci à :_

- loveyaoi-15

- Guest

- Ivredeliberte

**-o-o****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-  
**  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

**-o-o****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-  
**_**  
Fin du Chapitre 11**_

_Tout le monde se calma rapidement, essoufflés, les joues roses – et brunes – et les yeux brillants. C'était la première fois depuis le début de l'aventure qu'une telle chose se produisait._

_Le Prince regarda la Magicienne et espéra qu'elle comprenne sa demande d'un regard. Mais elle ne fit que froncer les sourcils. Alors il projeta sa magie, et elle hocha de suite la tête. Elle leva les mains à hauteur de ses yeux, qu'elle ferma. Quelques secondes passèrent. La boue qui s'était infiltrée sur et à l'intérieur des vêtements des Nains disparut._

_Et la Magicienne s'écroula, inconsciente._

_Un grondement s'échappa de la gorge du Prince alors qu'il réceptionnait la naine dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne touche terre._

**-o-o****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-  
****  
Chapitre 12**

**-o-o****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-  
**

Naëlyan ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il faisait sombre et l'odeur était insupportable. Elle se rappela immédiatement ce qu'il s'était passé et poussa un petit grognement. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit quelqu'un se placer près d'elle. Une main chaude se posa sur son front et des mots en Khuzdul furent prononcés d'une voix rocailleuse. Les yeux de la naine, habitués à l'obscurité, distinguèrent Óin, en train de vérifier son état général. La guérisseur retira sa main et déclara en langue commune.

- « Tout va bien, Magicienne, » la rassura-t-il. « Mais tu étais trop stressée pour effectuer un acte de magie aussi important. Restes allongée encore un moment, et tu pourras te lever et vaquer à tes occupations quotidienne comme si de rien n'était. »

- « Merci Óin, » souffla-t-elle.

Le nain hocha la tête dans un sourire et se leva, sortant de la grotte des trolls – puisque c'et là qu'elle avait été posée – pour rejoindre les autres, supposa-t-elle. A peine était-il sorti qu'une chevelure blonde fit son apparition.

- « Comment vas-tu ? » demanda Fíli, en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

- « Bien, ne t'en fais pas, » sourit la Magicienne.

- « C'est pour ça que tu t'écroule après avoir lancé un petit sort ? »

- « Ce n'était définitivement pas un _petit_ sort, jeune maître nain, » rétorqua l'Istar qui arrivait à son tour.

La naine confirma d'un léger signe de tête.

- « Que s'est-il passé Naël ? » demanda Fíli.

- « Il s'est passé que j'étais fatiguée physiquement et moralement ces derniers jours, et que mon corps n'était pas en état de supporter autant de magie. Surtout après avoir lâché cette onde de magie qui vous a envoyé à terre l'autre jour, » expliqua-t-elle s'un ton morne.

- « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas refusé de le faire alors ? » demanda Thorïn – alors qu'il entrait à son tour – d'une voix sèche où perçait l'inquiétude.

- « Parce que je me pensais capable d'y arriver sans m'écrouler comme une fillette, » marmonna la Magicienne. « J'ai surestimé mes forces, » ajouta-t-elle en levant le regard vers le Prince. « Je ferai en sorte que ça n'arrive plus.

- « N'y a-t-il pas moyen de lui transmettre un peu de notre énergie magique ? » demanda soudain Fíli à Gandalf.

- « Si, théoriquement c'est possible, mais… » Acquiesça l'Istar.

- « Alors faisons-le ! » trancha le Prince en se relevant, coupant le Magicien dans son explication.

Ledit magicien eut un sourire en coin qui fit grimacer la naine.

Le Prince était de retour une minute plus tard, en compagnie de tous les ''Nains de Durïn''. Il se tourna vers Gandalf mais ne dit mot.

- « Naëlyan, assieds-toi, » commanda l'Istar. « Bien, maintenant, connecte-toi à Thorïn, avec ta magie. Thorïn, ne l'aidez pas. Laissez-la faire. »

Quelques secondes passèrent, et la Magicienne hocha la tête, en même temps que les yeux du Prince se fermaient.

- « Maintenant, connectes-toi à Kíli ou Fíli, » continua Gandalf. « Prends ton temps. Tu dois faire en sorte que la magie de Durïn, qui refuse les alliances de ses héritiers, ne se manifeste pas. »

Cela prit quelques minutes, mais elle y arriva. Fíli, puis Kíli, furent intégrés.

- « Maintenant, connecte-toi à tous les autres, un par un, toujours »

Et la Magicienne réussit à tous les gérer, encerclant et contenant la magie de Durïn qui voulait détruire ceux qui s'alliaient.

- « Maintenant, » murmura l'Istar, « va chercher en eux ce dont tu as besoin. Prends leur magie, doucement. Puise chez tous, en même temps. N'ais pas peur. Accepte ces magies un peu différentes et intègre-les. Lorsque tu auras fini, relâche les, les uns après les autres, et doucement. Sinon, ils pourraient se sentir mal durant des jours. »

Cela prit près d'une demi-heure, elle y arriva. Dix minutes de plus pour les relâcher, et elle rouvrit les yeux, le regard brillant de cette nouvelle expérience, et remplie d'énergie. Elle regarda les autres Nains qui se relevaient, apparemment sans difficulté.

- « Vous n'êtes plus au maximum de vos réserves magiques, » expliqua le Magicien aux Nains, « mais vous êtes largement capable de l'utiliser pendant un long moment encore. »

Ils hochèrent la tête et sortirent, les uns après les autres. Ne resta que Kíli, son frère, l'Istar et la Magicienne, qui s'était relevée à son tour.

- « C'était… wow ! » murmura Kíli, et les autres approuvèrent.

Le Magicien jeta un œil à la Magicienne et aux deux jeunes Nains qui sortaient de la grotte des trolls en bavardant gaiement.

**-o-o****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-  
**

- « Si tu l'avais vu, » rigola Kíli, « Il était terrorisé ! » ajouta-t-il.

- « Oui, » renchérit le blond, « je ne l'ai vu comme ça que si rarement. En général, c'était lorsque Kíli ou moi étions blessés. »

- « Je suis désolée, » les coupa la Magicienne, « mais je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez ! »

- « Mais… de notre oncle bien sûr ! » répliqua Fíli, les sourcils froncés.

Naëlyan en resta figée, regardant le brun, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte.

- « Oui, » ajouta Kíli, « nous aussi cela nous a surprit. Mais c'est bien. »

- « Ah, » eut pour seul commentaire la naine, circonspecte.

- « Mais oui, enfin, » s'exclama Fíli. « Cela veut dire qu'il redevient… eh bien… » Son sourire se fana alors qu'il fixait un point derrière la naine et Kíli.

Le blond se força à sourire et à reprendre.

- « Cela veut dire qu'il se rend plus accessible, qu'il ne se croit pas au-dessus de nous, simples Nains. Bon, c'est vrai, c'est un Istar, et en tant que tel, il _est_ au-dessus de nous, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il doit le montrer. Il pourrait être agréable, et non tout le temps bougon et dédaigneux de nos idées ! Nous n'avons pas vécu des milliers d'années, nous ! » Déblatérait le blond à une telle vitesse que la naine dut se retenir de rire.

Thorïn devait être derrière eux, et son plus vieux neveu tentait désespérément de sauver sa mise.

- « Après tout, nous ne lui avons pas demandé de venir avec nous, c'est lui qui s'est invité. Après, c'est vrai, c'est lui qui nous a fourni la carte et la clé, et là encore, je trouve qu'il a abusé de ses pouvoirs ! Il aurait dû les rendre à notre peuple bien plus tôt, à peine les avait-il en sa possession, pour être… précis ! Et… il… aurait… pu… »

Fíli ne termina pas sa phrase, se tendant pour regarder le prince s'éloigner, du moins c'était ce que supposaient les deux autres qui lui tournait le dos – au Prince. Le blond souffla un grand coup en se laissant tomber par terre, alors que les deux autres laissaient éclater leurs rires.

Mais Fíli, en se laissant tomber, avait oublié la boue. Il s'affala dedans dans un bruit fort peu gracieux, pour se relever immédiatement dans un horrible bruit de succion, qui fit redoubler les rires de Naël et de Kíli. Vexé, le troisième leur tourna ostensiblement le dos en s'éloignant, le dos droit et la démarche raide, tentant de faire une sortie drapé dans ce qui lui restait de dignité.

Mais l'auréole trempée et marron autour du postérieur du jeune nain tua dans l'œuf toute la distinction que Fíli souhaitait mettre dans sa sortie. D'autant plus que les braies lui collaient à la peau, épousant parfaitement ses fesses et ses cuisses, pour pendre de manière bizarre en dessous des genoux, comme si elles avaient été mal taillées.

La Magicienne et Kíli se tenaient l'un à l'autre pour ne pas s'affaler dans la boue tant ils riaient. Et donc ils ne virent pas arriver l'ombre derrière eux. Ils se sentirent soudain poussés en avant et s'écrasèrent pêle-mêle dans un 'plotch' épouvantable. Ils se tentèrent de se relever tant bien que mal, mais restèrent ventousés par terre. Toujours secoués par des restes de rires, ils levèrent la tête la vision les cloua sur place. Ils arrêtèrent complètement de rire, pour repartir de plus belle quelques secondes plus tard. Le Prince se tenait devant eux, les bras croisés, droit comme la justice, aussi majestueux qu'il pouvait l'être mais… un sourire sur les lèvres.

C'était _lui_ qui les avait poussés. C'était _lui_ qui avait fait quelque chose… d'amusant !

- « Je me considère vengé, » dit-il d'une voix étrange.

_C'est juste qu'il n'est ni triste, ni bougon, ni en colère !_ Réalisa la naine, qui n'avait jamais entendu la ''vraie'' voix du Prince – à Azanulbizar, la guerre ne lui permettait pas de le faire.

Et Thorïn tourna les talons, le sourire se transformant en un sourire en coin imperceptible, mais présent tout de même. Les deux autres riaient toujours, affalés dans la boue.

Ils finirent par se relever et allèrent se changer. Ils retrouvèrent Fíli qui regagna tout de suite sa bonne humeur en les voyant arriver, marrons et trempés de la tête aux pieds. Après tous, le blond n'avait eu qu'à changer de bas.

**-o-o****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-  
**

L'Istar sortit de la grotte des trolls un moment plus tard. Il vit les Nains se préparer à partir.

Alors que les paquetages étaient prêts, et que les Nains chantaient ou discutaient gaiement, Gandalf interpella Bilbon.

- « Bilbon ? Tenez, » lui dit-il en tendant au Hobbit une dague à gaine de cuir.

Elle n'aurait fait qu'un tout petit couteau pour un troll, mais il valait une courte épée pour le Hobbit.

- « Elle est à votre taille, » ajouta l'Istar.

Le Hobbit ne sut pas trop comment réagir.

- « Je ne peux l'accepter, » finit-il par dire.

- « Bilbon, il s'agit d'une lame elfique ! Ce qui veut dire qu'elle émet une lueur bleue lorsque des Orcs ou des Gobelins sont dans les parages, » soupira le Magicien.

Si le Hobbit se mettait lui aussi à refuser ce qui venait des elfes, il n'était pas sortit de l'auberge.

- « Celle de Thorïn également ? » demanda le Hobbit.

- « Non, celle de Thorïn est bien plus ancienne, et lorsque la sienne fut forgée, les elfes ne maîtrisaient pas encore ce genre la magie qui réagit aux forces obscures, » expliqua le Magicien. « À dire vrai, je pense que la vôtre est la seule qui le fait dans ce butin de trolls. Et sachez que les lames elfiques sont les plus résistantes d'Arda, quoi qu'en disent les Nains, » finit le Magicien dans un souffle.

Bilbon regarda derrière lui si quelqu'un écoutait mais ne vit que Naëlyan et Kíli qui discutaient non loin.

- « Je ne me suis jamais servie de quelque arme que ce soit, » confia-t-il au magicien.

- « Et j'espère que jamais cela n'arrivera, » lui répondit l'Istar le regard grave. « Mais si ça arrivait, rappelez-vous ceci : Le vrai courage n'est pas de savoir quand supprimer une vie, mais quand en épargner une. »

Bilbon hocha la tête, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, mais le regard anxieux.

Naëlyan, qui avait écouté ce que Gandalf avait dit, se précipita dans la caverne dès que Kíli se fut assez éloigné. Cela était difficile d'accepter que les elfes forgent des armes plus résistantes, mais l'Istar n'avait aucune raison de mentir.

Elle en ressortit une petite minute plus tard avec deux lames moyennement longues, bien moins richement sertie de pierres précieuses – c'est-à-dire qu'il n'y en avait pas du tout, – plus fine que celle de Thorïn, et donc parfaitement ajustée à sa force moins importante que celle des Nains – mâles. De plus, elle avait déjà remarqué qu'elle savait se débrouiller avec deux armes. Elle les accrocha à sa ceinture et rejoignit Fíli et Thorïn.

- « Quelque chose approche ! » lança soudain la voix de Balïn.

- « Gandalf… » Commença Bilbon.

- « Restez groupés ! » commanda le Magicien. « Dépêchez-vous ! Prenez vos armes ! »

- « Fuyez ! Vite ! » S'exclamèrent Thorïn et Dwalïn.

- « Prends la tête ! » lança sèchement Thorïn à l'attention de Naëlyan. « Je vous couvre ! »

La naine grimaça, fusillant le chef du regard, bien qu'il lui ait déjà tourné le dos, mais elle ne discuta pas ses ordres. De toute façon, il la plaçait de plus en plus souvent à l'avant – où à l'arrière – comme ça elle était la plus éloignée du danger… cela l'agaçait. Elle ne pourrait pas lui prouver qu'elle savait se battre si elle ne se retrouvait pas face à l'ennemi.

Elle partit tout de même en courant dans la direction que lui indiquait Gandalf.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

Ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, mais leur chemin fut brutalement coupé par une sorte de traineau, tiré par des lapins, et conduit par… eh bien, à part Gandalf, aucun n'était capable de dire si l'homme au regard fou était un ami ou un ennemi.

- « Voleur ! Au voleur ! Assassins ! » Hurla l'homme.

- « Radagast ! » s'exclama Gandalf. « C'est Radagast le brun ! » il s'approcha de l'autre magicien. « Qu'êtes-vous donc venus faire ici ? » demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

- « Je vous cherchais, Gandalf. Il se passe des choses, des choses très alarmantes, » expliqua Radagast.

- « Mais encore ? » demanda Gandalf, empreint d'une gravité nouvelle.

Le Magicien brun ouvrit la bouche, mais pas un mot n'en sortit. Il fit cela trois fois.

- « Oh… euh… attendez un instant. Une… une idée m'est venue, et elle s'est envolée… je l'avais là, sur le bout de la langue… oh… mais… » Il bredouilla plusieurs mots parfaitement incompréhensibles. Gandalf tendit la main vers la bouche de Radagast. Au bout de la langue du magicien brun était apparu un phasme.

Les deux magiciens s'isolèrent pour discuter. Mais l'ouïe des Nains était très fine.

- « Vert-Bois-le-Grand est malade, Gandalf ! Une ombre est venue l'envahir. Plus rien ne pousse ! Rien de bon en tout cas. L'air est vicié, fétide. Et le pire, ce sont les toiles. »

- « Les toiles ? » Demanda le Magicien gris. « Mais de quoi parlez vous ? »

- « Des araignées, Gandalf ! Géantes ! Ce sont des descendantes d'Ungoliant, où je ne suis pas magicien. J'ai suivi leurs pistes. Ils sont venus de Dol-Guldur. »

- « Dol-Guldur ? Mais… la vieille forteresse est abandonnée. » Répliqua le Magicien gris.

- « Non, Gandalf, elle ne l'est plus. Une puissance maléfique hante ces lieux, telle que je n'en ai jamais connue. C'est le spectre d'une horreur du passé. Elle peut invoquer les morts et les utiliser. Je l'ai vu Gandalf. Du plus profond des ténèbres, un nécromancien s'est réveillé. »

- « Un nécromancien ? En êtes-vous sûr ? » Demanda l'autre, dubitatif.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis :

- « Ceci ne vient pas du monde des vivants, » dit Radagast, à propos d'un objet que les Nains ne virent pas. »

Les Istari restèrent un moment silencieux.

- « Pourquoi n'avez-vous pu communiquer avec moi par la pensée ? » demanda soudain le Magicien gris. « Cela vous aurait évité de parcourir la Terre du Milieu durant des jours entiers ! »

- « Parce que les autres auraient pu entendre ! » s'exclama l'autre à voix basse, parlant des trois autres magiciens Istari.

- « Et ? » insista Gandalf, ne comprenant pas.

- « Et je n'ai pas confiance, Gandalf, » reprit Radagast. « Je sais ce qu'_il_ dit de moi. Les champignons, le tabac, l'herbe, l'isolation du reste du monde, vivre avec les animaux ! Tout cela est indigne d'un Istar ! » S'écria-t-il, les yeux un peu révulsés. « _Il_ ne me croirait pas ! » ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Le magicien brun sembla hésiter, mais reprit quand même.

« Et… et… et le mal rôde autour de _lui_. Le pouvoir _l_'attire, Gandalf, » siffla Radagast en s'agrippant à la manche de son homologue. « Et le pouvoir aura raison de _lui_. _Il_ n'en a pas assez. _Il_ n'en aura jamais assez ! » S'exclama-t-il.

- « Allons, calmez-vous, vous dites n'importe quoi ! » soupira le Magicien gris, se disant que Sarouman n'avait peut-être pas tord. L'herbe lui fumait le cerveau…

- « Vous non plus vous ne me croyez pas, Gandalf ! J'aurais dû le savoir ! » S'insurgea l'autre. « Eh bien… »

Un bruit les figea tous. Un mélange de hurlement de loup et d'aboiement de chien {NdA : d'autres animaux, comme les renards, aboient, d'où la précision}.

- « C'était un loup ? » demanda Bilbon. « Y a-t-il des loups dans le coin ? »

- « Des loups ? Non, il ne s'agit pas de loups, » contra Bofur dans un rire nerveux.

Il ne put rien dire de plus, car un Warg jaillit du rocher au dessus d'eux et se précipita sur leur groupe. Thorïn le tua en lui transperçant la tête de son épée elfique aussi facilement qu'il l'aurait plantée dans de la mousse. Un second Warg apparut, que Kíli blessa d'une flèche, et qui fut abattu par la hache de Dwalïn.

- « Des éclaireurs Warg ! » gronda Thorïn d'une voix rocailleuse. « Ça veut dire qu'une bande d'Orcs n'est pas loin ! »

- « Une bande d'Orcs ? » s'exclama Bilbon, ébaubi.

- « À qui avez-vous parlé de cette quête, en dehors de votre clan ? » demanda durement l'Istar gris à Thorïn.

- « À personne, » assura Thorïn.

- « À qui l'avez-vous dit ?! » s'énerva Gandalf, haussant la voix.

- « À personne, je le jure ! » rugit le Prince.

Gandalf souffla un grand coup.

- « Au nom de Durïn, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Thorïn, alarmé.

- « Vous êtes pourchassés, » lâcha Gandalf comme une bombe.

Thorïn serra les poings et rangea brutalement son épée. Il ferma les yeux un instant, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il tomba droit dans le regard apaisant de Naëlyan. Il voulut détourner le regard, mais la magie de la naine l'en empêcha. Alors que Gandalf parlementait avec les Nains et le second magicien, ils se fixèrent ainsi, combat discret de magie et de regards. Glacial contre tentative de paix. Le Prince gagna. Elle détourna le regard. Il soufflait toujours froid.

- « Il nous faut quitter cet endroit ! » déclara Dwalïn.

- « On ne peut pas, » répondit Naëlyan, les yeux fermés. « Je ne sens plus les poneys. Soit ils ont fuis, soit… » Elle ne voulut pas finir.

- « Soit ils ont été dévorés ! » cingla Thorïn.

La remarque jeta un froid. Tout le monde se regarda, se demandant ce qu'il fallait faire.

- « Je vais les lancer à mes trousses ! » proposa Radagast.

- « Ce sont des Wargs de Gundabad ! » rappela Gandalf. « Ils vous rattraperont. »

- « Ce sont des lapins de Rhosgobel ! Je veux les voir essayer ! » S'exclama l'autre dans un rictus, son air fou disparaissant un peu.

**-o-o****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-**

**Une p'tite review ? Merci d'avance !**

**Encore désolée pour le retard…**

**-o-o****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-**

**À la semaine prochaine !**

**[Thorïne]**

**-o-o****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-**

**Prochain chapitre**** : 4 Juillet 2013**

**-o-o****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-**


	15. Chapitre 13 - De la proximité des Elfes

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

**Disclaimer**** :** Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Le film _Le Hobbit, un Voyage Inattendu_ et le livre _The Hobbit, or There and Back Again_, sont la propriété de la Warner Bros Pictures, des éditions Stock, de John Ronald Reuel Tolkien et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.

**Rating**** :** Pour tous ceux qui veulent / peuvent lire du Hobbit.

**Genre**** :** Drama / Family / Tragedy /Romance…

**Personnages**** :** Les quatorze composant la compagnie, plus Gandalf, et tous ceux qu'ils croiseront, d'après le film ou le livre, et parfois les deux, alors que d'autres non.

**Situation temporelle**** :** Commence par un rapide rappel de la création du monde et l'histoire des Nains en terre du milieu, jusqu'à... eh bien, je n'ai pas encore décidé. Après la bataille des Cinq Armées, c'est certains.

**Changements de situation** **:** Une autre personne, OC, viendra se greffer à la quête d'Érébor. (Il s'agit bien sûrde Naëlyan, vous l'aurez compris).

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

**Autres**** :** **Je réponds aux reviews **des inscrits sur le site **sur un forum**, **dont le lien est sur mon profil **si vous n'arrivez pas à le prendre juste en dessous. N'hésitez pas à me demander des précisions sur le forum si je n'ai pas répondu à vos questions des chapitres précédents ! (Enlever les espaces et les parenthèses)

www . fanfiction (.net) /forum/Thor%C3%AFn-Cie-La-Qu%C3%AA te-Tome-1/ 133703/

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

Je réponds également aux reviews anonymes sur le forum.

Les réponses aux reviews se font la veille de la publication de chaque chapitre (c'est-à-dire le Mardi).

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

**Date**** :** 21 août 2013 (Je reviens à la publication le mercredi)

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

**Note de l'auteur 1 :** Je ne m'attarderai pas sur le fait que je n'ai pas mentionné que je partais en vacance, ça fais trop d'oublis pour que je m'excuse encore, je ne mérite pas votre pardon… n'empêche que je suis navrée…

**Note de l'auteur 2** : Je reprends ma publication hebdomadaire après ces « petites » vacances de deux mois ou presque que je viens de m'octroyer. Ne vous en faites pas, j'en ai profité pour écrire.

**Note de l'auteur 3** : Ce chapitre est un chapitre de reprise, on retrouve l'intrigue originale, plutôt du côté du film d'ailleurs. Je pense que certain(e)s seront contentes, **voici LE PREMIER VRAI FACE À FACE NON VIOLENT entre Thorïnouchet et Naëlyan** ça c'est pour vous refidéliser... honte à moi**.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

_Pour sa review, merci à :_

- So-darkCorleone (je réponds à tes deux reviews dans l'aprèm, après avoir posté le chapitre, chaque review dans son topic bien sûr).

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

_**Fin du Chapitre 12**_

_- « Au nom de Durïn, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Thorïn, alarmé._

_- « Vous êtes pourchassés, » lâcha Gandalf comme une bombe._

_Thorïn serra les poings et rangea brutalement son épée. Il ferma les yeux un instant, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il tomba droit dans le regard apaisant de Naëlyan. Il voulut détourner le regard, mais la magie de la naine l'en empêcha. Alors que Gandalf parlementait avec les Nains et le second magicien, ils se fixèrent ainsi, combat discret de magie et de regards. Glacial contre tentative de paix. Le Prince gagna. Elle détourna le regard. Il soufflait toujours froid._

_- « Il nous faut quitter cet endroit ! » déclara Dwalïn._

_- « On ne peut pas, » répondit Naëlyan, les yeux fermés. « Je ne sens plus les poneys. Soit ils ont fuis, soit… » Elle ne voulut pas finir._

_- « Soit ils ont été dévorés ! » cingla Thorïn._

_La remarque jeta un froid. Tout le monde se regarda, se demandant ce qu'il fallait faire._

_- « Je vais les lancer à mes trousses ! » proposa Radagast._

_- « Ce sont des Wargs de Gundabad ! » rappela Gandalf. « Ils vous rattraperont. »_

_- « Ce sont des lapins de Rhosgobel ! Je veux les voir essayer ! » S'exclama l'autre dans un rictus, son air fou disparaissant un peu._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapitre 13**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

Alors le Magicien brun remonta sur son traineau et lança son équipage. Il partit en faisant le plus de bruit possible, pour attirer toutes les bêtes à ses trousses. Il s'arrangea au début pour partir dans la direction opposée de là où allaient les Nains, mais les Wargs les avaient plus ou moins encerclés.

Alors que la troupe de ceux qui étaient à pieds s'élançait, une main serra affectueusement l'épaule de la Magicienne. Affectueusement. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Elle se retourna vivement, mais elle ne vit rien de plus que le Prince qui s'élançait derrière le reste de la Compagnie, déjà en train de fuir. Elle secoua la tête en accélérant à son tour. Voilà qu'il soufflait… allez, soyons gentil… il soufflait tiède, c'était toujours mieux que froid, après tout.

Les Nains, le Hobbit et le Magicien coururent tant qu'ils le purent, mais se retrouvèrent acculés. Heureusement, Gandalf savait où il allait.

- « Où nous conduisez-vous ? » demanda Thorïn sans espoir de réponse.

Le Magicien ne tourna même pas la tête vers lui.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin, à l'abri derrière un gros rocher. Malheureusement, le problème, avec les gros rochers, est que l'ennemi peut attaquer par le haut. Ils entendirent distinctement les griffes du Warg quand il atterrit dessus, et les grognements de l'Orc qui le montait.

Thorïn ordonna à Kíli, par un simple regard, de descendre la bête. Ce qu'il fit. Malheureusement, son cavalier ne fut pas touché, et il appela ses monstrueux compagnons en renforts. Glóin et Thorïn le tuèrent, mais ils distinguaient déjà les bruits de la cavalcade des Orcs. On n'entendait plus le traineau de Radagast. Il avait dû filer en remarquant que sa ruse ne fonctionnait pas… à moins qu'il ait été rattrapé…

Gandalf fronça les sourcils en pensant à l'autre magicien. Il était vraiment fou… n'est-ce pas. Parce que s'il disait vrai, alors il ne devrait plus compter que sur lui-même… et éventuellement sur le Magicien fou… Tant qu'on puisse compter sur lui…

- « Ils arrivent ! » lança Ori.

- « Remarquable observation jeunot ! » grinça le Prince.

- « Fuyez ! Vite ! » Cria Gandalf.

Ils coururent, encore et encore, vers un endroit que seul le Magicien connaissait.

- « Ils arrivent ! » hurla Glóin depuis l'est.

- « En voilà d'autres ! cria Kíli depuis le nord-ouest.

- « Kíli ! Naëlyan ! Tuez-les ! » S'égosilla Thorïn, parce qu'ils étaient assez loin les uns des autres.

Les deux Nains sortirent leurs arcs et encochèrent leurs flèches.

- « Nous sommes cernés ! » cria Fíli.

- « Qu'ils approchent ! » grogna Glóin.

- « Ou est Gandalf ? » hurla Kíli.

- « Il nous a abandonné ! » vociféra Dwalïn.

- « Il faut TENIR ! » clama Thorïn en dégainant son épée.

Les Orcs étaient encore loin, et seul la magicienne et le plus jeune servaient à quelque chose. Mais ils étaient efficaces.

Soudain, Gandalf parut sortir de terre.

- « Par ici, pauvres fous ! » les interpela-t-il.

- « Suivez-le ! » ordonna Thorïn. « Suivez-le ! Allez ! Naëlyan ! Passe la première ! » Ordonna-t-il encore.

- « Non ! » protesta-t-elle ! « Si nous devons nous battre, je dois rester pour vous protéger ! »

- « Fais. ce. que. je. te. dis. » Murmura Thorïn en la regardant dans les yeux.

Le regard de Naëlyan flamboyait de colère, mais elle acquiesça sèchement de la tête. Elle tira une dernière flèche – qui rata sa cible – et passa la première dans le passage qu'avait trouvé Gandalf. Il soufflait encore froid…

Les Nains passèrent les uns après les autres dans le passage. Thorïn égorgea un Warg d'un coup d'épée, toujours aussi facilement que s'il fauchait des brindilles. Kíli, de son côté, avec son arc, faisait des ravages. Il avait déjà abattu sept Orcs et trois Wargs. Thorïn le rappela et le força à passer avant lui. Le Prince passa le dernier.

Ils se trouvaient dans un genre de caverne assez large pour qu'ils puissent se tenir à sept ou huit de front, mais l'entrée, par où ils étaient arrivés, ne permettaient le passage que d'une seule personne à la fois. Et les Wargs étaient trop gros pour passer, seul les Orcs descendraient

Et alors qu'ils se préparaient à accueillir les Orcs sur un terrain qui leur était propice, une sonnerie de cor se fit entendre, puis, tout de suite après des bruits de lutte. Un corps d'Orc tomba dans la grotte où étaient cachés les Nains, perforé par des flèches. Thorïn en arracha une.

- « Les elfes ! » grogna-t-il en lâchant la flèche comme si elle l'avait brulée.

Il se tourna vers Gandalf, un air de profonde trahison plaqué sur le visage, mais ne put dire un mot. La caverne n'en était pas vraiment une.

- « Je ne vois pas où mène ce passage ! » s'exclama Dwalïn qui était allé inspecter le fond de la caverne, et avait découvert un chemin. « Devons-nous le suivre ? »

- « Nous le suivons, bien sûr ! » s'écria Bofur avant que quiconque ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

- « Allez, venez, » les encouragea Balïn.

- « Je pense que c'est plus sage, » marmonna Gandalf une fois que Thorïn eut été hors de portée de voix.

Naëlyan le retint par le bras. Gandalf, se retournant, vit tout le dégoût qu'il inspirait à la jeune naine en cet instant.

- « Je ne profère aucune menace en disant cela, Tharkûn, mais il vous fera payer cette traitrise, et peut-être même à un fort prix, » dit-elle en le regardant bien droit dans les yeux, le menton levé.

- « S'il me fait payer, c'est qu'il est en vie, jeune Naëlyan, » s'opposa le Magicien. « Et cela est le plus important. »

- « Vous le ridiculisez devant tous les autres ! » s'insurgea la jeune femme.

- « Alors, je me répète, cela prouve qu'il est en vie ! Et il vaut mieux pour lui être humilié, comme vous dites, que mort. »

- « Ça, de son point de vue, ce n'est pas si sûr, » rétorqua-t-elle.

- « Eh bien ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal si cela ne touche qu'à son orgueil, en définitive, » rigola le Magicien.

Naëlyan ne put rien répondre, parce qu'elle était de l'avis de l'Istar. Le Prince était trop arrogant. Bien trop. Et, dans le fond, peut-être que le séjour chez les elfes n'allait pas si mal se passer. À peine eut-elle pensé cela qu'elle revit les troupes de Thranduil à la Moria, se détournant d'eux, alors qu'ils auraient pu… elle secoua la tête pour chasser les souvenirs, serrant violemment les poings.

- « Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta le Magicien.

Gandalf s'agenouilla devant Naëlyan, qui s'était laissé tomber à genoux alors que les souvenirs remontaient.

- « Aussi bien que l'on puisse aller lorsque l'on va séjourner chez ceux qui nous ont abandonné à notre sort, » soupira la naine.

Il n'y avait plus aucune colère dans ses propos, juste une grande amertume et une grande douleur.

- « Naëlyan, je sais que les elfes vous ont abandonné d'une manière qui me fait honte et horreur à la fois. »

Il l'obligea à la regarder en face.

- « Mais aujourd'hui vous avez besoin d'eux. Sans eux, la carte restera incomprise, et votre entreprise ne pourra jamais être menée à bien. Jamais je ne vous aurais conduit en ce lieu si l'opportunité s'était présentée. Aussi grande que soit mon amitié avec les elfes, jamais je ne me serais permis de vous torturer l'esprit et le cœur en faisant cela. Et il vous faut garder à l'esprit que ce n'est pas Elrond qui vous a abandonné. C'est le Roi Thranduil qui l'a fait. Et aussi loin que je puisse me rappeler, ils n'ont rien en commun, si ce n'est un lointain ancêtre qu'ils tentent tous deux de renier. »

Naëlyan hocha la tête. Elle aurait aimé que Thorïn soit resté à écouter, dans l'ombre. Peut-être aurait-il compris les actes du magicien. Elle se releva et partit rejoindre les autres pendant que Gandalf vérifiait que personne n'allait les suivre en posant des charmes.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

Au détour d'un tournant, elle failli rentrer dans… Thorïn. Il était seul, appuyé contre la paroi, le regard complètement perdu, les mains s'agrippant comme il pouvait à la roche derrière lui.

L'inquiétude enserra le cœur de la magicienne. Le Prince était en train de craquer…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

Thorïn ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la Naine. Cette dernière entendait les Nains, pas très loin devant eux, qui s'extasiaient, devant la beauté des paysages elfiques, supposa-t-elle. Mais elle se fichait pour l'instant de tout ce qui n'était pas le Prince.

Elle hésita, puis, voyant que Thorïn ne la voyait toujours pas, alors que cela faisait presque une minute qu'elle avait failli le bousculer, elle approcha doucement sa main de son épaule. Lorsqu'elle le toucha, il sursauta violemment. Il regarda partout autour de lui apeuré, et son regard finit par se fixer dans celui de la jeune naine.

Elle eut profondément mal pour lui, en cet instant. Elle avait l'impression de faire face à un enfant perdu dans une forêt par une nuit sans lune, qui ne sait plus comment se repérer, qui n'arrive plus à faire la différence entre ses amis et ses ennemis. Elle fut complètement désemparée pendant un moment, devant ce regard gris, qu'elle connaissait de glace et qui, à cet instant, était tellement vivant, appelant à l'aide. Elle se prit à espérer le retour de la glace dans son regard. Puis Naëlyan se reprit et envoya doucement toute sa magie à l'encontre de celle de Thorïn.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait sciemment. La fois d'avant, pour guérir Bilbon, c'était lui qui était venu la chercher et avant cela, elle ne maitrisait pas réellement. Elle amena sa magie en douceur vers celle de son Prince. Il se colla à la paroi rocheuse, dans un premier temps, puis sembla se détendre un peu. Naëlyan, patiente, fit courir sa magie autour de celle de Thorïn, l'effleurant, se retirant dès qu'elle sentait qu'il se rétractait. Elle finit par le rassurer assez pour qu'il la laisse entrer. A partir de là tout alla très vite.

La magie du Prince reconnut celle de Naëlyan et il reprit pied dans la réalité. Mais le retour fut brutal. Il agrippa fermement les bras de la naine, sa respiration devint laborieuse, puis ses jambes ne purent le porter plus longtemps. Il se laissa glisser le long de la roche, entrainant la magicienne avec lui. Une fois au sol, il cligna des yeux en regardant autour de lui. De nouveau, son regard croisa celui de Naëlyan. Il resserra sa prise sur la naine.

Elle ne savait quelle réaction il aurait, mais elle était décidée à tenter le tout pour le tout pour qu'il reprenne totalement ses esprits. Il baissa la tête alors qu'elle lui faisait lâcher un de ses bras, et portait sa main libre à l'épaule du Prince, qu'elle serra à son tour. Il releva son regard sur elle.

- « Il suffit d'un mot de votre part, un seul, » murmura-t-elle en Khuzdul, « et nous partirons dans la seconde. »

Il sembla hocher la tête. En tout cas, l'égarement dans ses yeux commença à s'estomper.

- « À cause d'eux, nous avons tout perdu ! À cause de ces elfes, nous en sommes réduits à errer dans les montagnes bleues ! » Grogna-t-elle à voix basse, toujours dans la langue des Nains. « Mais nous allons reprendre la Montagne et alors ces êtres répugnants qui se croient au-dessus de tout viendront s'agenouiller et se courber devant nous si bas que leurs si cheveux si longs et richement parés nous serviront de serpillère ! » gronda-t-elle assez fort pour que les derniers mots se répercutent contre les parois autour d'eux.

Une flamme s'alluma dans les yeux du Prince.

- « Nous avons tous envie de les étriper sur place, » continua-t-elle un ton plus bas, « mais, et que Aulë m'en soient témoin, je hais proprement cette idée, Gandalf a raison. » dit-elle, et le Prince gronda. « Tous seuls sur les Terres Désolées, nous serions morts de faim, de soif, ou dévorés par quelque horde de bêtes sauvages pendant notre sommeil. Nous auront par ici un chemin plus sûr et des nuits calmes. »

Naëlyan vit le moment précis où Thorïn reprit totalement le contrôle de lui-même. La glace recouvrit son regard et la dureté son visage. Immédiatement, elle l'aida à se relever, tout en faisant revenir sa magie en elle. Une fois debout, il vacilla à peine. Par précaution, Naëlyan posa une main au niveau de sa nuque. Lorsqu'elle la retira, sa main portait de légères traces de sang. Thorïn grogna.

- « Quelle idée de me faire sursauter ! » marmonna-t-il en Khuzdul, plus pour masquer sa gêne qu'elle l'ait vu dans un moment de faiblesse que par réel énervement, et elle compris qu'il s'était blessé en se cognant la tête contre la paroi rocheuse, lorsqu'elle l'avait touché la première fois.

Naëlyan se plaça face à Thorïn. Elle posa sa main, cette fois à l'arrière de la tête du Prince, qui tenta de se détourner, mais un regard de la jeune femme juste en face de lui le convainquit de ne pas se soustraire à la guérison de la magicienne. Elle laissa sa magie faire, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle retirait sa main.

Ils ne bougèrent pas, se contentant de se regarder.

Naëlyan ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Il ne soufflait ni chaud, ni froid. Elle avait conscience qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû voir ça, qu'il s'en voudrait, qu'il lui en voudrait, mais ce qui était fait était fait. Elle décida d'agir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Ce serait surement cela qui arrangerait le plus Thorïn.

Elle se recula de deux pas et posa sa main sur le côté de son cou. Elle inspira un grand coup et passa le doigt le long de sa carotide. Le sang jaillit quelques secondes – Thorïn la regarda sans émotion, sans un geste, comme s'il comprenait ou qu'il s'en fichait plus probablement – et elle referma proprement la blessure. Elle regarda le sang s'écouler sur sa tunique, ses jambières et ses bottes. Puis elle releva les yeux vers le Prince.

- « Je me suis blessée en dérapant sur ces satanés sols elfiques où j'ai bien failli mourir la gorge tranchée, ne me rendant pas compte de ma blessure, puisque assommée, » expliqua-t-elle dans la langue commune. « Vous avez eu la bonté de me guérir et d'attendre que je revienne à moi avant de continuer. »

Il hocha la tête encore une fois. Il attendit, pour voir si Naëlyan allait ajouter quelque chose. Puisqu'elle ne dit rien, il fit demi-tour et marcha lentement en direction de la sortie.

- « Prince ? » l'interpella Naëlyan.

Il se retourna, impassible.

- « Un mot, et nous sommes partis. » rappela-t-elle en Khuzdul.

Elle vit les yeux du Prince s'illuminer un instant d'une flamme inconnue. Puis il hocha la tête, d'un geste ample, et dans ce geste, elle comprit son regard et sut y lire son remerciement. Elle sourit légèrement, en s'inclinant, la main sur le cœur, lui montrant simplement qu'il était toujours le chef, celui qu'elle suivrait, confiante, mais pas aveugle.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

Il ne dit rien, ne fit pas un geste de plus, mais il repartit d'un pas bien plus vif qu'avant qu'elle ne l'interpelle. Une fois seule, elle sourit amplement, contente. Pourtant, cet espèce de chaud – froid qu'il entretenait l'épuisait moralement. Elle ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser, et elle en avait marre. Elle soupira. En repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer, la naine se dit qu'elle venait de remporter une bataille.

- « Vous m'épatez, très chère, » souffla une voix à côté d'elle, la faisant sursauter.

- « Et vous, vous me décevez de plus en plus ! » cracha-t-elle. « Après la traitrise, le voyeurisme ? Bel exemple, Tharkûn ! »

- « Je vous en prie, Naëlyan ! » soupira le Magicien. « Pour protéger cette entrée, j'ai étendu ma conscience à tout ce qu'il s'y passait, du ver de terre qui faisait son chemin à l'araignée qui tissait sa toile, en passant par l'extase des Nains devant le paysage qu'ils avaient devant les yeux. Et oui, cela passait aussi par Thorïn et vous. »

- « Veuillez me pardonner, Maître, » demanda-t-elle en soupirant, mais le regard toujours vissé dans celui de l'autre « Je suis épuisée », se justifia-t-elle.

- « Bien sûr, » accorda Gandalf. « Vous venez de vivre un moment intense. Et cela est bien plus éprouvant que la plus grande des batailles. Il est facile de manier magie, épée ou arc. Mais bien plus difficile est la manipulation des mots. » {Bien sûr Maître Yoda !}

Naëlyan hocha la tête et ils rejoignirent les autres, qui s'inquiétèrent devant le sang tâchant les vêtements de la magicienne. Elle les rassura rapidement et fut presque coupée par Thorïn.

- « La vallée d'Imladris, » lâcha Gandalf avant que Thorïn ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. « Dans la langue commune, on la connait sous un autre nom. »

- « Fondcombe. » souffla Bilbon, toujours ébahit, bien que cela fasse déjà quelques minutes qu'il contemple le paysage.

- « Ici se trouve la dernière Maison Simple à l'est de la mer. »

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

**Voilou ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Perso, j'adore ce moment dans la grotte. À dire vrai, c'est le premier passage de cette fiction qui a été posé sur papier. Ensuite, j'ai brodé autour. Je ne vous dis pas la galère ^^**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

**Une p'tite review ? Merci d'avance !**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o -o-o-o-**

**À la semaine prochaine !**

**[Thorïne]**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

**Prochain chapitre**** : 28 août 2013**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**


	16. Chapitre 14 - Des états d'âme naniens

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

**Disclaimer**** :** Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Le film _Le Hobbit, un Voyage Inattendu_ et le livre _The Hobbit, or There and Back Again_, sont la propriété de la Warner Bros Pictures, des éditions Stock, de John Ronald Reuel Tolkien et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.

**Rating**** :** Pour tous ceux qui veulent / peuvent lire du Hobbit.

**Genre**** :** Drama / Family / Tragedy /Romance…

**Personnages**** :** Les quatorze composant la compagnie, plus Gandalf, et tous ceux qu'ils croiseront, d'après le film ou le livre, et parfois les deux, alors que d'autres non.

**Situation temporelle**** :** Commence par un rapide rappel de la création du monde et l'histoire des Nains en terre du milieu, jusqu'à... eh bien, je n'ai pas encore décidé. Après la bataille des Cinq Armées, c'est certains.

**Changements de situation** **:** Une autre personne, OC, viendra se greffer à la quête d'Érébor. (Il s'agit bien sûr de Naëlyan, vous l'aurez compris).

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

**Autres**** :** **Je réponds aux reviews **des inscrits sur le site **sur un forum**, **dont le lien est sur mon profil **si vous n'arrivez pas à le prendre juste en dessous. N'hésitez pas à me demander des précisions sur le forum si je n'ai pas répondu à vos questions des chapitres précédents ! (Enlever les espaces et les parenthèses)

www . fanfiction (.net) /forum/Thor%C3%AFn-Cie-La-Qu%C3%AA te-Tome-1/ 133703/

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

Je réponds également aux reviews anonymes sur le forum.

Les réponses aux reviews se font la veille de la publication de chaque chapitre (c'est-à-dire le Mardi).

**-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

**Date**** :** 30 août 2013

**-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

**Note de l'auteur 1 : **Ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai pas oublié les morceaux drôles, mais là, on arrive chez les elfes, et j'ai décidé de garder les relations Nains-elfes du film et pas du livre. Autant dire, ça va pô rigoler… Mais c'est galère de rajouter des passages à un truc que j'ai déjà eu du mal à ficeler à la base.

**Note de l'auteur 2 : **Désolée (encore), ma meilleure amie était chez moi cette semaine, et je vous ai relégués au second plan. Voici la suite.

**Note de l'auteur 3 : **Désolée aussi parce que le chapitre est plus court, j'ai galéré pour les découpages.

**-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

_Pour sa review, merci à :_

- Maman bouba

- So-darkCorleone

**-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

**-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

_**Fin du Chapitre 13**_

_Naëlyan hocha la tête et ils rejoignirent les autres, qui s'inquiétèrent devant le sang tâchant les vêtements de la magicienne. Elle les rassura rapidement et fut presque coupée par Thorïn._

_- « La vallée d'Imladris, » lâcha Gandalf avant que Thorïn ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. « Dans la langue commune, on la connait sous un autre nom. »_

_- « Fondcombe. » souffla Bilbon, toujours ébahit, bien que cela fasse déjà quelques minutes qu'il contemple le paysage._

_- « Ici se trouve la dernière Maison Simple à l'est de la mer. »_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapitre 14**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

Cette fois, Gandalf ne put stopper le Prince, qui vint se placer devant lui.

- « C'était votre plan depuis le début ! » ragea-t-il. « Trouver refuge chez notre ennemi ! »

- « Vous n'avez aucun ennemi ici, Thorïn Oakenshield. La seule animosité de cette vallée est celle que vous avez apportée avec vous. »

- « Vous croyez que les elfes nous encouragerons à poursuivre notre quête ? » demanda le Prince, furieux. « Ils voudront nous en empêcher ! »

Naëlyan guettait que personne n'intervienne, ni même ne remarque la discussion, qui se faisait à l'écart du groupe. Mais le reste des Nains et le Hobbit bavaient toujours devant le paysage.

- « Sans aucun doute, » acquiesça le Magicien. « Mais nous avons besoin de réponses à nos questions. »

Thorïn hésita, puis finit par baisser la tête.

- « Si nous voulons réussir, il nous faudra faire preuve de tact, de respect, et d'une bonne dose de charme. C'est pourquoi vous devrez me laisser parler, moi. » Finit le Magicien.

Naëlyan se dit que sur le point concernant le charme, il valait bien mieux laisser faire Thorïn que Gandalf. Puis elle se gifla mentalement pour sa pensée. Elle était VRAIMENT fatiguée.

Thorïn prit une grande inspiration et hocha la tête, en y mettant toute la mauvaise volonté d'Arda. Il transmit les consignes à tous les autres et ils entamèrent une longue descente pour rejoindre les portes de la cité, dans le fond de la vallée.

- « Naëlyan ! » lança Thorïn.

- « Oui ? »

- « Passe devant. Juste derrière Gandalf. »

- « Bien. » accepta-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle força à être neutre, retenant un soupir, fusillant le Prince du regard dès qu'il eut le dos tourné.

_Quel courage, attendre qu'il se soit détourné pour le foudroyer…_ pensa-t-elle.

Tout le long de la descente, elle ressassa des pensées pas très joyeuses. Depuis le départ de Hobbitebourg… en fait non, progressivement, depuis le départ, Thorïn la plaçait de plus en plus en avant – ou à l'arrière lorsque le Prince était à l'avant – lorsqu'ils se déplaçaient. Elle savait qu'elle était une des moins expérimentée, du moins, elle n'avait pas vraiment prit part à quelque combat depuis un siècle et demi, et comprenait qu'il ne veuille pas prendre de risque avec elle, mais elle savait se battre, mince ! Et elle l'avait prouvée. Peut-être la pensait-il rouillée ! Grrr ! Il allait voir si elle était rouillée !

Arrivés aux portes, tous les Nains avaient la main sur la garde de leur épée, leur hache, ou leur arc dans une main, et l'autre prête à bondir vers leur carquois.

Un elfe arriva. Les muscles se tendirent, prêts à dégainer.

- « Mithrandir ! »

- « Ah, Lindir » sourit le Magicien.

- « Nous avons entendu que vous traversiez la vallée. » lui dit l'elfe en Sindarin.

- « Je dois parler au Seigneur Elrond, » fit Gandalf, très sérieux.

- « Le Seigneur Elrond n'est pas ici, » expliqua l'elfe en langue commune.

- « Pas ici, » marmonna Gandalf. « Où est-il ? »

Lindir n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la sonnerie du cor que les Nains avaient entendus peu de temps auparavant résonna de nouveau.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

Des elfes arrivèrent, Elrond à leur tête, au galop. Mais ils ne ralentirent pas.

- « Serrez les rangs ! » rugit Thorïn en Khuzdul.

Ils formèrent un cercle au milieu duquel Thorïn tira Bilbon, pour le protéger. Puis il poussa Glóin, qui était à sa droite et héla la magicienne. Elle se retourna et il lui fit signe de venir à côté. Elle serra les dents et obéit. Décidément, il ne lui faisait même pas confiance pour se battre à côté des autres, il fallait qu'il l'ait à portée de main.

Les elfes finirent par s'arrêter sans rien faire, mais à quelques dizaines de centimètre seulement des Nains.

- « Gandalf ! » salua Elrond, toujours monté sur son cheval.

- « Seigneur Elrond, » salua à son tour l'Istar. « Mon ami, » dit-il en Sindarin, tout en s'inclinant.

- « Où avez-vous été ? » demanda le seigneur elfe, toujours dans sa langue. « Nous avons chassé une troupe d'Orcs qui venaient du sud. » expliqua-t-il ensuite.

Il descendit de cheval.

- « Nous en avons tué un certains nombre près du Passage Caché. » ajouta-t-il en Sindarin.

Il donna son cheval à un autre elfe et s'avança vers Gandalf, gratifiant ce dernier d'une accolade.

- « C'est étrange que des Orcs s'approchent si près de nos frontières, quelque chose ou… quelqu'un les a attiré par ici, » dit-il ensuite, en langue commune, jetant un regard appuyé au magicien.

- « Alors, il se peut que ce soit nous, » dit Gandalf comme s'il n'en savait rien.

Elrond et l'Istar se tournèrent vers les Nains, toujours en cercle. Thorïn s'avança, car c'était au chef de parler en premier. Elrond s'avança également, décontracté.

- « Bienvenue, Thorïn, fils de Thráïn. »

- « Il ne me semble pas vous connaître, » répondit le Prince nain, dans une attitude légèrement… provocante.

- « Vous me rappelez votre grand-père. J'ai connu Thrór, lorsqu'il était Roi sous la montagne. »

- « Ah oui ? Jamais il n'a parlé de vous. » Rétorqua Thorïn.

Puis Elrond parla en Sindarin, le visage neutre, le regard tourné vers le chef de la compagnie.

- « Les Elfes de Fondcombe sont honorés d'accueillir en ces lieux les Nains des Montagnes Bleues. Puisse leur séjour leur être agréable. »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » brama Glóin. « Est-ce qu'il vient de nous insulter ? »

Une clameur s'éleva du cercle des Nains. Seul Thorïn garda le silence.

- « Non, Maître Glóin, » le contredit Gandalf. « Il vient de nous inviter ! »

Les Nains reformèrent le cercle excepté Thorïn, mais pour parler entre eux cette fois. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, Glóin sortit du cercle.

- « Eh bien, dans ce cas, allons-y ! »

Ils furent emmenés dans des chambres, une pour chaque personne, puis on les invita à se détendre quelques heures, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient appelés pour le diner. Ils en profitèrent pour se laver et changer de vêtements. Ori, Dori, Glóin, Dwalïn, Bombur et Bofur se regroupèrent. Naëlyan, Fíli, Kíli et Nori également. Bifur, Bilbon, Óin, et Balïn partirent explorer la cité elfique en compagnie de Gandalf, qui leur montra les principaux chemins puis se retira, laissant les Nains entre eux. Gandalf réapparut, un peu plus tard, devant la chambre de Thorïn. Il frappa, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Le nain était à l'intérieur pourtant. Le Magicien repartit en soupirant.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

Naëlyan sortait de sa chambre lorsqu'elle entendit Kíli et Fíli se disputer non loin, sans comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Le temps qu'elle arrive, Fíli était loin, et le plus jeune avait la tête baissée, serrant de toutes ses forces la rambarde de la barrière contre laquelle il était appuyé.

La magicienne vint jusqu'à lui, et posa un bras autour de ses épaules. Le jeune nain se tendit.

- « Allez, viens, » lui dit-elle doucement.

Le nain se laissa faire. Alors elle l'emmena dans sa chambre. Elle le fit asseoir sur le lit, où il éclata en sanglots. Elle le serra dans ses bras pendant un long moment. Il se calma progressivement. La naine finit par lui tendre un mouchoir qu'il accepta dans un maigre sourire.

- « Je me suis fait hurler dessus comme un gamin, » murmura le nain après un silence. « Je le comprends, faut pas croire, je sais qu'il a peur pour moi, » ajouta-t-il, parlant de son ainé, « mais je sais me battre, je sais me débrouiller seul. »

Il haussa les épaules.

- « C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais ''prit par à une aventure'', » singea-t-il Fíli, prenant un ton et un air condescendant, « mais il n'y a pas eu de problème jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Et même tout à l'heure, dans les plaines, n'est-ce pas moi qui me suis le mieux débrouillé ? »

Naëlyan hocha la tête, mais Kíli ne la regardait pas, il n'attendait pas de réponse.

- « Je l'ai supplié de m'emmener avec lui, c'est vrai, tout comme il a supplié Thorïn de nous prendre avec lui. Mais jamais il n'a été question qu'il me protège, où que je resterais en arrière, sans me battre… c'est injuste ! » S'écria-t-il en serrant le poing.

La magicienne ne savait pas quoi faire, mais quand elle vit que le jeune nain n'avait plus l'intention de parler, elle se lança.

- « Tu as le problème du cadet, et lui, celui de l'ainé, » commença-t-elle calmement, « Tu veux faire tes preuves, tout en gardant ces avantages qui font de toi le plus petit, et Fíli veut te protéger, car peu importe ton âge, lui sera toujours plus vieux que toi et t'épargner le plus possible de tout ce qui pourrait te blesser, physiquement, et moralement. »

Kíli la regarda, attentif, attendant qu'elle continue.

- « Tu sais, je pense que je comprends mieux le point de vue de Fíli que le… attends ! » s'exclama-t-elle en voyant Kíli se lever brusquement et se diriger vers la porte.

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et d'un geste de l'autre main, elle lui indiqua de se rasseoir, le regard impérieux. Le Nain fut pétrifié devant ce regard. Il eut la fugace impression d'être devant son oncle… ou sa mère plus exactement. Il s'assit donc.

- « Je suis plus apte à comprendre ton frère, parce que je suis moi-même l'ainée de ma fratrie, et pas parce que je suis juste d'accord avec lui. »

Kíli baissa la tête, penaud. Elle alla s'assoir à côté du brun.

- « Non content de vous apprendre à vous battre au plus jeune âge, il faut qu'il vous ait refilé son foutu caractère ! » grogna-t-elle.

Il comprit tout de suite qu'elle faisait allusion à son oncle.

- « Si tu voyais le caractère de notre mère, » sourit le nain « tu te demanderais si ce n'est pas Dìs qui aurait le pire caractère de la fratrie. »

La naine sourit.

- « Il faut que tu fasses comprendre à Fíli que tu n'es pas sous ses ordres, parce que c'est l'impression que j'ai, que nous avons tous je pense, » reprit la naine. « Et rien que ça lui prouveras que tu veux vraiment, que tu _peux_ vraiment te débrouiller comme lui le fait. Au début, il pouvait trouver le prétexte que tu ne connaissais pas ce qu'était une expédition de ce genre, mais aujourd'hui, ça ne peut plus fonctionner, et c'est pour ça que tu le supportes de moins en moins, » finit-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- « Tu ne veux pas lui parler ? Tu trouves les mots bien mieux que moi… » Demanda le nain d'une petite voix.

- « Ha, ha, non, » répondit la magicienne, rigolant franchement, « parce que cela prouverait que tu n'es pas capable de lui faire face. Hors, tu peux, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Kíli hocha la tête, résolu.

- « Très bien. Alors, dehors ! Autant profiter de l'ait pur des Nains avant de subir l'air puant des Monts Brumeux, » proposa-t-elle, et ils sortirent de la chambre. Ils s'installèrent dans un canapé moelleux, parlant de tout et de rien.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o -o-o-o-**

**Pour me faire pardonner de ce retard, je vous posterai en début de semaine prochaine (aujourd'hui si j'ai le temps) un second chapitre à « Here I Am ». Je l'ai pondu sur papier cette semaine, et du coup il faut que je le recopie.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

**Une p'tite review ? Merci d'avance !**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o -o-o-o-**

**À la semaine prochaine !**

**[Thorïne]**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

**Prochain chapitre**** : 5 septembre 2013 (hé, hé, c'est mon anniv ça^^)**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**


	17. Chapitre 15 - Des magiciens bornés

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

**Disclaimer**** :** Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Le film _Le Hobbit, un Voyage Inattendu_ et le livre _The Hobbit, or There and Back Again_, sont la propriété de la Warner Bros Pictures, des éditions Stock, de John Ronald Reuel Tolkien et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.

**Rating**** :** Pour tous ceux qui veulent / peuvent lire du Hobbit.

**Genre**** :** Drama / Family / Tragedy /Romance…

**Personnages**** :** Les quatorze composant la compagnie, plus Gandalf, et tous ceux qu'ils croiseront, d'après le film ou le livre, et parfois les deux, alors que d'autres non.

**Situation temporelle**** :** Commence par un rapide rappel de la création du monde et l'histoire des Nains en terre du milieu, jusqu'à... eh bien, je n'ai pas encore décidé. Après la bataille des Cinq Armées, c'est certains.

**Changements de situation** **:** Une autre personne, OC, viendra se greffer à la quête d'Érébor. (Il s'agit bien sûr de Naëlyan, vous l'aurez compris).

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

**Autres**** :** **Je réponds aux reviews **des inscrits sur le site **sur un forum**, **dont le lien est sur mon profil **si vous n'arrivez pas à le prendre juste en dessous. N'hésitez pas à me demander des précisions sur le forum si je n'ai pas répondu à vos questions des chapitres précédents ! (Enlever les espaces et les parenthèses)

www . fanfiction (.net) /forum/Thor%C3%AFn-Cie-La-Qu%C3%AA te-Tome-1/ 133703/

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

Je réponds également aux reviews anonymes sur le forum.

Les réponses aux reviews se font le jour de la publication du nouveau chapitre, (c'est-à-dire le Mercredi).

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

**Date**** :** 11 septembre 2013

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

**Note de l'auteur 1 : **Je ne sais pas pourquoi SFR a décidé de me faire la gueule et de couper la connexion internet dans notre immeuble pendant une semaine et demie… Ceci dit, ils remettent en route le jour de postage. Voilà.** Encore en retard d'une semaine…**

**Note de l'auteur 2 : **Ce chapitre et le suivant seront eux aussi un peu plus court que les autres, mais ils sont tous deux entièrement inédits, et les scènes ne sont absolument pas scindables, alors je suis sure que vous me pardonnerez.

**Note de l'auteur 3 : **Je commence déjà à tourner en rond, je n'en peux plus d'attendre le second film… Les spoilers promettent en tout cas !

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

_Pour sa review, merci à :_

- So-darkCorleone (toujours)

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

_**Fin du Chapitre 14**_

_- « Tu ne veux pas lui parler ? Tu trouves les mots bien mieux que moi… » Demanda le nain d'une petite voix._

_- « Ha, ha, non, » répondit la magicienne, rigolant franchement, « parce que cela prouverait que tu n'es pas capable de lui faire face. Hors, tu peux, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil._

_Kíli hocha la tête, résolu._

_- « Très bien. Alors, dehors ! Autant profiter de l'ait pur des Nains avant de subir l'air puant des Monts Brumeux, » proposa-t-elle, et ils sortirent de la chambre. Ils s'installèrent dans un canapé moelleux, parlant de tout et de rien._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapitre 15**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

Se promenant un peu, Gandalf croisa Naëlyan et Kíli sur le chemin. Ils étaient vautrés dans des canapés, ayant l'air d'apprécier le confort du lieu après des jours de vie rigoureuse et rustique. De plus, ils se trouvaient presque à l'extérieur, dans une sorte de salon de détente à ciel ouvert. Il passa pas très loin des Nains qui ne firent pas attention à lui. Il eut un sourire en montant l'escalier. Arrivé en haut, il se retourna pour voir la vue, qui était sublime, peut-être la plus belle de la Maison.

Le Magicien souriait en regardant Naëlyan et Kíli rigoler de bon cœur. Cela faisait du bien de voir la naine moins renfermée. De manière générale, elle ne parlait pas tant que ça. Et elle souriait encore moins, mis à part leur bataille de boue. L'Istar avait l'impression qu'elle se sentait responsable de Thorïn. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait guère que le Prince pour être aussi sérieux qu'elle.

Et en parlant du loup, voilà que le Prince s'avançait. Et lorsqu'il vit les deux autres s'esclaffer, il vit rouge. Il se précipita sur eux.

- « Où vous croyez-vous ? » hurla-t-il, se souciant peu qu'on l'entende, apparemment.

- « Pardon ? » demanda Naëlyan, complètement abasourdie.

- « Vous savez où nous sommes ! » rugit-t-il, baissant considérablement la voix. « Vous devez être sur vos gardes à chaque instant ! Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous amuser et nous détendre ! Nous sommes ici pour découvrir les secrets de la carte ! Nous devons y rester le moins longtemps possible ! » S'énervait-il, faisant de grands moulinets avec les bras. Il se tourna vers Naëlyan. « Je ne pensais pas te voir t'abaisser à ce genre de choses ! Et toi ! » Cingla-t-il à son neveu, « Viens immédiatement avec moi, nous avons à discuter de deux où trois choses. »

Et il partit, tirant Kíli par la manche de sa poigne redoutable. Gandalf eut un peu pitié de lui. Naëlyan entendit un bruit bizarre, comme un léger couinement, qui se répéta rapidement. Elle chercha, jusqu'à tomber sur Gandalf, qui riait aux larmes ! Elle vit rouge à son tour. Elle monta les marches trois à trois – et trois marches d'elfes sont très hautes pour des jambes de Nains – et s'arrêta devant l'Istar, l'index posé sur sa poitrine.

- « Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il y a de si drôle, Tharkûn ! » siffla-t-elle.

- « Je suis navrée, Naëlyan, ce n'est pas de vous et de Kíli dont je rigole, au contraire. C'est de Thorïn. »

La naine parut se calmer, et attendit que le Magicien veuille bien continuer.

- « Si vous l'aviez vu ! » s'écria-t-il en se remettant à rire.

- « Vu quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, circonspecte.

- « Vous n'avez pas compris pourquoi il a réagit comme cela, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête en signe de négation.

- « Qu'y a-t-il à comprendre ? » grogna-t-elle. « Il est mal embouché, comme de coutume, c'est tout ! »

Le Magicien rit une fois de plus puis consentit à donner une explication sous le regard noir de la magicienne.

« Vous êtes la seule femme de la compagnie, Naëlyan, je ne vous apprends rien, » commença Gandalf. « Vous êtes assez réservée, vous communiquez volontiers avec les autres, mais vous ne riez pas beaucoup avec, vous souriez tout au plus, excepté lors des blagues des frères, bien sûr. Ils sont des compagnons chers à votre cœur, des amis, peut-être déjà – et sinon cela ne saurait tarder – mais c'est tout. »

Elle acquiesça.

- « Mais Thorïn… vous ne nierez pas que c'est autre chose qui vous lies à lui. »

Elle grimaça, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- « Et Thorïn a senti cela. Il voit bien que vous ne lui parlez pas comme vous le faites avec les autres,… »

- « C'est un euphémisme, Gandalf, » coupa la magicienne. Nous passons notre temps à nous hurler dessus, » soupira-t-elle.

- « Bien sûr, il est le chef et vous lui parlez avec moins de camaraderie qu'avec les autres, mais tout de même. Il y a plus que du respect où de la déférence, » continua le Magicien comme si la magicienne n'avait rien dit. « Vous allez là où tous ont renoncé avec lui. Vous l'aidez. Vous ne fuyez pas ce caractère insupportable qui est le sien. Vous vous acharnez, vous restez près de lui. Cette nuit où vous êtes allé le rejoindre dans l'arbre… » Le Magicien soupira, « je ne le connais pas tant que cela, il est vrai, mais je ne l'avais jamais senti aussi… serein. C'est le mot. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

- « Je vous assure, jeune naine. Et il y a eu ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, dans le tunnel… Ça, Naëlyan… jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il se laisse aller comme cela. Les elfes… ses sentiments face aux elfes sont tellement forts et enfouis en lui qu'il n'a pas su leur faire face. Mais peut-être que ce sera bénéfique pour lui, et pour vous. Je veux dire, vous deux. Ensemble. Il vous a laissé approcher, Naëlyan. »

- « Non, je ne… » Coupa la naine

- « Si, vous le voulez. Votre cœur le veut et vous le savez très bien. Et le cœur de Thorïn veut aussi. Mais cela fait tellement longtemps qu'il a fait taire son cœur que…» murmura le Magicien, sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

- « Depuis Khazad-dûm, » souffla à son tour Naëlyan, « depuis la mort de sa famille. Il ne vit plus que dans la vengeance. Dans la douleur de la perte des siens. »

- « Oui, » confirma Gandalf à voix basse, « Il a juré de ne faire le deuil de ses pères que lorsqu'ils seraient vengés, et qu'Erebor leur appartiendrait de nouveau. »

- « Je ne savais pas, » murmura la naine.

- « Je le sais parce qu'il me l'a dit, ce jour où je vous ai blessé avec cette porte, dans cette auberge. »

Naëlyan hocha la tête.

- « J'ai entendu une partie de la conversation, » avoua-t-elle, « mais pas plus que les trois ou quatre dernières minutes. »

Le Magicien hocha la tête pensivement.

- « Je sais que vous me direz que cela ne vous regarde pas, mais je voudrais vous dire une chose. Vous vous rappelez, vous êtes parti, ce jour-là, lorsqu'il vous a demandé votre lignée. Et j'ai discuté avec lui. Il a eu du mal à l'accepter, mais il a finit par avouer qu'il vous en voulait de vous être fait blesser, car peut-être auriez-vous pu l'aider à sauver Thrór. »

- « Si j'avais pu soigner ceux que le Prince soignait, alors il aurait pu rejoindre son grand-père à temps, et le sauver. Je sais, » murmura-t-elle. « Combien de fois croyez-vous que je me suis fait cette réflexion ? Combien de fois ai-je rêvé que tout cela n'arrivait pas, que Thrór devenait Roi Khazad-dûm ! Que Thorïn vivait auprès de ses pères ! Que… »

Elle s'arrêta subitement.

- « Cela ne mène à rien ! Ce qui est fait ne peut être modifié ! … Tharkûn, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi vous riiez, » reprit la naine d'une voix plus forte.

- « J'allais y venir, jeune Naëlyan, » sourit le Magicien, car pour lui qui avait l'âge d'Arda et plus encore, même les vieux elfes n'étaient que de jeunes adultes. « Thorïn a passé son temps, depuis qu'on lui a attribué une chambre ici, à ruminer de sombres pensées. Dont ce qu'il s'est passé un peu plus tôt, avec vous dans le tunnel. Il finit par sortir de son enfermement, pour tomber sur Kíli et vous, en train de rire de bon cœur, sans se soucier de rien d'autre que vous deux. D'après… »

- « Vous rigolez ! » s'exclama la naine en coupant le Magicien.

Le regard plein d'hilarité de l'Istar quant à la situation la convainquit qu'il était honnête. Elle continua, sans se rendre compte que l'objet de la conversation s'était approché, à l'insu des magiciens.

- « Mais c'est… profondément ridicule ! Il est profondément ridicule ! Enfin, comment pourrais-je penser à cela, ici, chez nos ennem… hum, chez les elfes, » se rattrapa-t-elle sous le regard soudain dur du magicien. « Il sait bien que nous sommes tous responsables ! Et par les Valar ! J'ai plus de deux fois l'âge de Kíli ! » S'esclaffa-t-elle.

- « Peut-être, mais cela n'empêche pas une aventure ! » rigola Gandalf.

- « Non, Gandalf, » reprit-elle avec peut-être trop de sérieux. « Kíli est un ami. C'est peut-être celui dont je me sens la plus proche dans cette compagnie, avec Fíli. »

- « Et Thorïn ? » demanda le Magicien.

- « Le Prince ? » répéta la jeune naine.

- « Vous dites toujours 'Le Prince', lorsque vous le nommez. » souligna l'Istar.

- « Parce qu'il l'est, » répondit simplement la naine. « Il est mon Prince, mon Roi, » ajouta-t-elle avec force.

- « Et il ne veut pas qu'on l'appelle Roi, » ajouta-t-il.

« Non, il ne veut pas, » confirma-t-elle. « Pourtant, il l'est. Il est notre chef, notre leader. Nous le suivrions jusqu'à la mort… » Le silence s'installa. Thorïn, dans son coin, commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il n'aurait pas dû réagir ainsi avec Naëlyan et Kíli. Il aurait dû savoir que si Kíli n'était pas forcément fiable en ce qui concernait les femmes, Naëlyan l'était – en ce qui concernait les hommes. Il en vint à se demander pourquoi il avait réagit comme cela.

- « Dites, nous avons dévié de notre sujet, » rappela Naëlyan, ramenant le Prince dans la conversation.

- « Oui, c'est vrai, mais vous avez votre réponse. »

- « Même si je ne la comprends pas. »

- « Pourtant, rien n'est plus simple. Vous riiez avec Kíli alors que vous ne l'avez jamais fait avec lui. » Dit Gandalf.

- « Je ne demande que ça pourtant, » et quelque chose dans la voix de la naine ressemblait à une supplique.

Le Prince se renfrogna, serrant les dents. De quel droit voulait-elle le faire changer !

- « Et, Kíli n'est pas le spécimen nain le plus moche de cette compagnie, ce qui n'arrange rien. Je dirais même qu'il est très beau, pour un nain, et même pour un homme. Cela ne doit pas être facile pour Thorïn. » Ajouta-t-il.

Ledit Thorïn eut envie de partir, mais il avait peur de faire du bruit. Alors il ne bougea pas, souhaitant simplement être très loin.

- « Eh bien il ne s'est pas regardé, dernièrement ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Kíli est mignon, c'est certain, mais le Prince… » Le soupir que poussa la naine parla pour elle.

Finalement, il était bien où il était, non ? Cela faisait toujours plaisir d'entendre des compliments sur soi. Surtout lorsqu'on était aussi arrogant que l'étaient les Nains de la lignée de Durïn.

Gandalf ricana.

- « Oh, cela suffit ! » s'énerva soudain Naëlyan. « La prochaine pas, je ne vous parlerai pas ! Et de toute façon, je ne suis pas intéressée par lui. Vraiment, » insista-t-elle tellement que même sans la voir Thorïn fut convaincu qu'elle disait la vérité. Et il en fut soulagé. Il n'aurait pas à la sonder, et il n'aurait plus à être sur ses gardes lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

- « Naëlyan, je maintiens ce que je vous ai dit avant de partir pour cette aventure. Vous pourriez faire de grandes choses aux côtés de Thorïn, je vous en prie, réfléchissez-y. Si vous arrivez à vous entendre, alors aucun ennemi ne pourra se dresser sur votre route et vous bloquer. Vous devez vous rapprocher de lui. » Insista l'Istar.

Thorïn eut l'intention de sortir et de leur flanquer une bonne raclée. Qui étaient-ils pour parler ainsi de lui.

- « Vous ne me manipulerez pas, Tharkûn ! Et je ne vous laisserez pas influencer le Prince selon votre volonté ! Vous êtes peut-être un des êtres les plus puissants et les plus respectés de la Terre du Milieu, mais je découvre de plus en plus que vous n'êtes pas forcément respectueux ! » Siffla la naine, et Thorïn se sentit bien sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- « Vous le défendrez tant que vous le pourrez, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le Magicien d'une voix sourde.

- « Jusqu'à ma mort ! » jura Naëlyan en Khuzdul.

Et Thorïn comprit que ce sentiment de bien-être venait simplement du fait qu'il savait que quelqu'un serait là pour le défendre, même contre ses amis, au besoin. Et pour la première fois depuis Khazad-dûm, il se sentit moins seul.

- « Pourtant, vous savez mieux que personne le faire sortir de ses gonds. »

- « Et alors ! » s'insurgea la naine. « Je ne suis pas bêtement ses ordres, voilà tout ! J'ai une tête ! Je m'en sers ! »

- « D'accord, d'accord, » calma Gandalf, « ne criez pas si fort, on va nous entendre ! »

- « Pourquoi ? Cela vous gêne-t-il que je remette en question vos décision, Tharkûn ! » Hurla la naine de sorte qu'au moins une dizaine d'elfes durent l'entendre.

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques instants, puis elle tourna le dos et partit en direction de sa chambre, droite comme un « i », fière comme pas deux, sentant le regard dur du magicien fixé sur elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans sa chambre.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o -o-o-o-**

**Une p'tite review ? Merci d'avance !**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o -o-o-o-**

**À la semaine prochaine ! Où je vous promets une scène, mais une SCENE ! Fufufu, ça va vous plaire, moi je vous le dit… Allez, je vais vous faire envie… Un ''tête à tête'' Thorïn-Naël… Si, si, c'est vrai. Même qu'il va durer touuuut le chapitre ^^ 2000 mots de votre couple adoré ^^ Comment ça, c'est Kíli ? Meuh non ! Eh puis, qui a parlé de couple ? Hinhin… Ok je vais arrêter là, je pête un câble…**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

**[Thorïne]**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

**Prochain chapitre**** : 18 septembre 2013**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**


	18. Chapitre 16 - Des pétages de câble

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

**Disclaimer**** :** Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Le film _Le Hobbit, un Voyage Inattendu_ et le livre _The Hobbit, or There and Back Again_, sont la propriété de la Warner Bros Pictures, des éditions Stock, de John Ronald Reuel Tolkien et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.

**Rating**** :** Pour tous ceux qui veulent / peuvent lire du Hobbit.

**Genre**** :** Drama / Family / Tragedy /Romance…

**Personnages**** :** Les quatorze composant la compagnie, plus Gandalf, et tous ceux qu'ils croiseront, d'après le film ou le livre, et parfois les deux, alors que d'autres non.

**Situation temporelle**** :** Commence par un rapide rappel de la création du monde et l'histoire des Nains en terre du milieu, jusqu'à... eh bien, je n'ai pas encore décidé. Après la bataille des Cinq Armées, c'est certains.

**Changements de situation** **:** Une autre personne, OC, viendra se greffer à la quête d'Érébor. (Il s'agit bien sûrde Naëlyan, vous l'aurez compris).

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

**Autres**** :** **Je réponds aux reviews **des inscrits sur le site **sur un forum**, **dont le lien est sur mon profil **si vous n'arrivez pas à le prendre juste en dessous. N'hésitez pas à me demander des précisions sur le forum si je n'ai pas répondu à vos questions des chapitres précédents ! (Enlever les espaces et les parenthèses)

www . fanfiction (.net) /forum/Thor%C3%AFn-Cie-La-Qu%C3%AA te-Tome-1/ 133703/

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

Je réponds également aux reviews anonymes sur le forum.

Les réponses aux reviews se font la veille de la publication de chaque chapitre (c'est-à-dire le Mardi).

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

**Date**** :** 11 septembre 2013

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

**Note de l'auteur 1**** :**Ce chapitre est donc le second plus court. J'espère que vous l'aimerez.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

_Pour sa review, merci à :_

_- Champ_

_- Vanariane_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

_**Fin du Chapitre 15**_

_- « Naëlyan, je maintiens ce que je vous ai dit avant de partir pour cette aventure. Vous pourriez faire de grandes choses aux côtés de Thorïn, je vous en prie, réfléchissez-y. Si vous arrivez à vous entendre, alors aucun ennemi ne pourra se dresser sur votre route et vous bloquer. Vous devez vous rapprocher de lui. » Insista l'Istar._

_Thorïn eut l'intention de sortir et de leur flanquer une bonne raclée. Qui étaient-ils pour parler ainsi de lui._

_- « Vous ne me manipulerez pas, Tharkûn ! Et je ne vous laisserez pas influencer le Prince selon votre volonté ! Vous êtes peut-être un des êtres les plus puissants et les plus respectés de la Terre du Milieu, mais je découvre de plus en plus que vous n'êtes pas forcément respectueux ! » Siffla la naine, et Thorïn se sentit bien sans trop savoir pourquoi._

_- « Vous le défendrez tant que vous le pourrez, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le Magicien d'une voix sourde._

_- « Jusqu'à ma mort ! » jura Naëlyan en Khuzdul._

_Et Thorïn comprit que ce sentiment de bien-être venait simplement du fait qu'il savait que quelqu'un serait là pour le défendre, même contre ses amis, au besoin. Et pour la première fois depuis Khazad-dûm, il se sentit moins seul._

_- « Pourtant, vous savez mieux que personne le faire sortir de ses gonds. »_

_- « Et alors ! » s'insurgea la naine. « Je ne suis pas bêtement ses ordres, voilà tout ! J'ai une tête ! Je m'en sers ! »_

_- « D'accord, d'accord, » calma Gandalf, « ne criez pas si fort, on va nous entendre ! »_

_- « Pourquoi ? Cela vous gêne-t-il que je remette en question vos décision, Tharkûn ! » Hurla la naine de sorte qu'au moins une dizaine d'elfes durent l'entendre._

_Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques instants, puis elle tourna le dos et partit en direction de sa chambre, droite comme un « i », fière comme pas deux, sentant le regard dur du magicien fixé sur elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans sa chambre._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapitre 16**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

La Naine avait fermé la porte depuis à peine une trentaine de secondes que cette dernière s'ouvrit à la volée pour se refermer aussi vite. Naëlyan, qui se trouvait près d'une fenêtre – à l'opposé de la porte – en train de bondir dans tous les sens comme une folle parce qu'elle avait rabattu son caquet à ce vieux chnoque, se retourna vivement.

Thorïn était là, le regard indescriptible, mais certainement pas de glace.

- « Prince, » le salua-t-elle, la main sur le cœur, inclinant la tête, tentant de retrouver un peu de sa dignité, malgré son souffle court et ses joues qu'elle devinait rouges.

- « Naëlyan, » s'inclina-t-il à son tour.

Elle était tendue. Après tout, il lui avait hurlé dessus peu de temps auparavant. Il avança vers elle, tendant légèrement le bras, qu'il laissa retomber de suite, s'arrêtant. Il regarda autour de lui, et son regard revint sur la Naine. Puis, sa bouche s'ouvrit, sans que Naëlyan sache s'il le décidait où s'il parlait sans trop savoir ce qu'il allait dire.

- « Tu es une personne fière, orgueilleuse, comme tous les Nains, » commença-t-il en regardant partout sauf dans sa direction. « Tu défends farouchement tes opinions, et même s'il te faut maints arguments pour te faire comprendre que tu as tord, tu acceptes les erreurs que tu commets avec humilité et tu essaies de t'améliorer, » dit-il de son habituelle voix dure, froide.

Il s'arrêta, tournant dans la pièce comme s'il y était enfermé et qu'il voulait sortir. Naëlyan n'osait pas bouger. Elle ne comprenait pas.

- « Et puis, » reprit-il, « tu es une bonne combattante. Tu manques peut-être un peu de pratique à l'épée, mais tu te débrouille bien à l'arc. Et même si ta magie est un peu faible, tu sais en tirer le maximum. D'ailleurs, je me suis souvent demandé où se trouvait ton catalyseur. Je ne l'ai pas trouvé. »

Il secoua la tête.

- « Je m'égare. Tu fais ce qui doit être fait, depuis le début de cette aventure, et même plus. Tu écoutes ceux qui ont besoin de parler, tu rassures Fíli et surtout Kíli, tu leur dit qu'ils ont leur place dans cette compagnie, qu'ils ne sont pas un poids, malgré leur jeune âge. Tu promets à ceux qui ne savent pas vraiment se battre qu'ils seront en capacités de se défendre en cas de besoin. Tu soutiens ceux qui doutent, ceux qui se disent qu'ils auraient mieux fait de rester avec leur famille, en leur disant qu'ils ont fait le bon choix, et que si jamais l'éloignement était trop dur à supporter, qu'ils pourraient alors rentrer chez eux, que je comprendrais. » Il la regarda enfin, droit dans les yeux. « Et surtout tu… tu… Tu ne me fuis pas. Tu es là pour m'aider, même si je ne le souhaite pas. Et tu… tu… tu m'as… » Il serra les dents, et un grognement clairement dépité sortit de sa gorge. « Je ne sais même pas si la compagnie aurait pu aller jusqu'ici sans toi, » murmura-t-il. « Et pourtant tu es une femme. Et cela… »

Il se tourna vers la porte, et posa la main sur la poignée. Puis il lâcha la porte et fit de nouveau face à la naine, le visage crispé, les poings serrées, mais le regard flamboyant.

- « J'ai toujours considéré que les femmes, même les mages-guerrier, ne devaient pas se mêler les affaires des hommes. D'accord, elles savent ce qu'elles doivent faire sur un champ de bataille, mais on doit leur donner des ordres clairs, elles n'ont aucune aptitude pour le commandement, la stratégie ou la notion de sacrifice. »

Il s'approcha de Naëlyan, l'index pointé sur elle. La naine recula d'un pas, bien malgré elle. L'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle n'était pas Thorïn, pas celui qu'elle connaissait en tout cas.

- « Mais toi ! » s'exclama-t-il, toujours en avançant. « Toi ! Tu as tout changé ! Tu as tout bouleversé ! Tu sais ce qui est bon ou pas, en termes de siège, d'attaque frontale ou par les flans, tu sais comment répartir les ressources et bon sang ! Tu saurais comment conduire une armée si je te le demandais ! » Dit-il, énervé. « Et moi, là dedans, je n'ai plus aucune crédibilité face à une femelle ! » Il cracha le dernier mot avec mépris.

Il s'était approché tout au long de sa tirade. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il toucha de son doigt pointé l'épaule de la magicienne.

« Et je t'en veux ! Énormément ! Bien plus que je n'aurais jamais pensé détester quelqu'un ! Parce que… Parce que…» il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux. « Parce que tu suscites l'admiration en moi ! Tu… Tu m'impressionnes ! J'ai de la considération pour toi. Tu n'abuses pas des pouvoirs qui sont tiens. Tu es juste. En tout cas, tu essaies de l'être. En ça, je suis profondément respectueux, » débita-t-il à un tel rythme que Naëlyan du tendre l'oreille pour comprendre. Il rouvrit les yeux, comme si ce qu'il avait à dire était plus facile s'il ne la voyait pas.

Comme Naëlyan l'avait fait pour lui dans la grotte, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et les serra. Il continua d'une voix presque glaciale.

- « Si je te fais aller devant où à l'arrière, Naëlyan, lorsque nous cheminons, et à ma droite lorsque nous combattons, ce n'est pas pour te protéger, au contraire, » expliqua-t-il. « C'est parce que c'est en toi que j'ai le plus confiance. Même si je ne te connais pas, même si tu as fuis, après Khazad-dûm, même si… »

Il s'arrêta une seconde, secouant la tête, frustré de ne pas arriver à s'exprimer comme il le voulait.

- « Ma magie te fait confiance. Et à ça je ne peux opposer aucun argument. Je ne peux imaginer que les raisons qui t'ont fait partir étaient futiles ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu es un déserteur ! Je ne peux penser que tu ne sois pas responsable et que tu peux nous fausser compagnie à n'importe quel moment ! Cela, je n'y crois PAS ! Tu n'as pas erré pendant un siècle et demi sans raison ! C'est pour cela que je protège un bout de la compagnie, et toi l'autre. Je t'envoie là où je ne peux pas surveiller parce que je sais que tu surveilleras de manière aussi consciencieuse que je le ferais. Et je te prends à ma droite au combat, parce que mon côté droit est plus faible. Je le sais. C'est mon défaut au corps à corps. Comme toi tu ne protège pas ton buste, d'ailleurs, » ajouta-t-il, et Naëlyan eut l'impression qu'un mince sourire apparaissait sur les lèvres du Prince. « Je te veux sur le côté où je suis défaillant. Je… je… » Une Fois de plus, il serra les dents et grogna, mais il ne continua pas, baissant les yeux.

Naëlyan… Naëlyan assimilait. Difficilement. Elle resta de marbre, mais son regard brillait, rayonnait. Elle posa une main sur un bras de Thorïn, qui la tenait toujours par les épaules. Etonnamment, sa magie était d'un calme olympien, alors qu'elle bouillonnait. Elle n'était pas sure de comprendre ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Mais elle savait qu'il n'arrivait pas à tout sortir, que cela était trop… trop d'un coup, pour lui. Alors elle laissa libre court à sa magie, lui laissant d'un coup toute latitude. Elle s'écoula tranquillement vers Thorïn. Il fronça soudain les sourcils, interrogeant Naëlyan du regard. Elle ne put répondre avec des mots. Elle posa sa seconde main sur l'autre bras du Prince et ferma les yeux.

Il sembla comprendre, puisque quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentait leurs magies fusionner comme elles ne l'avaient jamais fait. Alors elle comprit. Il lui faisait confiance. Il la reconnaissait en tant qu'égale ou peut s'en fallait. Elle n'était pas juste une magicienne parmi tant d'autres. Elle n'était pas juste une curiosité magique. Elle laissa alors s'écouler vers lui tout ce qu'elle espérait.

Thorïn sentit plus que jamais la confiance qu'elle avait en lui depuis le début. A Khazad-dûm, la première fois, il l'avait déjà sentit. Mais aujourd'hui, cette confiance était teintée d'une si grande reconnaissance. Et puis soudain, il sentit autre chose. De puissant. De dévastateur. Il sentit tout les sentiments qu'elle lui portait. Combien cela lui était parfois difficile d'accepter ses refus constants d'aide, mais qu'elle comprenait qu'il ne veuille jamais. Elle-même aurait bien du mal à accepter de l'aide, elle l'avouait. Et puis il y avait ce… cet… amour, pas au sens romantique, non, mais un amour… presque filial, bien plus qu'une simple amitié. Une telle volonté de l'aider, de le soulager de ses peines, et ce désir si intense de le voir heureux à nouveau, comme lorsqu'il était un jeune Prince éduqué par son père et son grand-père, n'ayant qu'un seul but, faire un bon Roi. Lorsqu'il veillait sur son bout de chou de sœur, lorsqu'il apprenait à se battre avec Frerïn…

Il eut soudain besoin de fuir. Il lâcha la jeune femme et recula précipitamment. Il tâtonna en reculant, et finit par trouver le lit sur lequel il s'avachit, la respiration laborieuse.

Naëlyan ne s'offusqua pas de sa réaction. Elle était même étonnée qu'il ait tenu si longtemps. Le Prince se redressa, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans les mains. Malgré tout, il paraissait calme. Alors elle s'approcha, et s'agenouilla devant lui, pas trop près, juste assez pour pouvoir le toucher. Il releva la tête, et elle en profita pour prendre les mains du Prince dans les siennes. Il les serra doucement. Puis il se laissa glisser au sol, se retrouvant lui aussi à genoux.

- « Je te présente mes excuses pour ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, » dit-il dans un souffle, presque inaudible. « Et je te remercie, Naëlyan, pour… pour ces fois… où je… j'ai… lorsque tu… »

La femme serra un peu plus ses mains, comprenant qu'il avait trop de mal à parler de ses moments de faiblesse. En ce moment même, d'ailleurs, il devait se sentir dans une incroyable position de vulnérabilité. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas. Il la regarda, sembla détailler son visage. Naëlyan sentit la magie du Prince tourbillonner autour d'eux. Il était gêné. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, ni faire.

Alors elle se décida. Ce qu'elle allait dire, elle s'était d'abord juré de ne pas lui en parler. Cela ne le regardait pas. Elle le lui avait dit en face, d'ailleurs. Et puis, il pourrait la juger et avoir une mauvaise opinion d'elle après cela. Mais là, il avait tellement fait d'efforts, pour lui parler, pour ne pas être parti en courant, pour accepter, à défaut de son aide, son soutien. Alors elle parla.

- « Je suis née à Erebor, en mars de l'an 2769, » commença-t-elle en lâchant les mains de Thorïn et s'asseyant par terre, s'adossant au lit. « J'avais trois demi-sœurs, et un demi-frère… »

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o -o-o-o-**

**Une p'tite review ? Merci d'avance !**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o -o-o-o-**

**À la semaine prochaine !**

**[Thorïne]**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

**Prochain chapitre**** : 18 septembre 2013**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**


End file.
